Kingdom Hearts: Last Endings Part 2
by Alliance Empire
Summary: Both an adventure and a nightmare begin. Make sure to read part 1 first.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yeah, so... uh just read and review and I also don't own anything to do with this story. *Walks off screen* Still don't see the freaking point of saying those words...d**

* * *

The trip through Hyperspace wasn't boring per say, but it could have been better. Naruto stared out the bridge of the _Admonitor_ at the blue swirling vortex that was the FTL(Faster Then Light), trying not to yawn.

"Are we there-"

"So help me, if you finish that sentence, I will be sending you to latrine duty!" Grand Admiral Thrawn practically hissed for what felt like the one hundredth time he told the brat. Hearing snickering, the Chiss spun around to glare at Officer Voss and some of the other crewman. They quickly stopped and went back to their duties, but Thrawn could still see that they were forcing themselves not to smirk.

"Why don't you go down to the hanger bay and let the adults work."

Naruto rasberried the alien before running out the blast door to avoid Thrawn's rantings. After an hour of trying to find the elevator he finally made it to the hanger bay to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock assisting Ahsoka on maintenance for the _Vyper_.

"Hey!" Naruto said when he got closer. "Anything I can do to help?"

Ash quickly stepped in front of him. "Not a good idea, Naruto. Ahsoka doesn't let anyone near the _Vyper_ until you get some engineering training. Which is why the only thing we can do is give her tools."

"Nobody touches my ship without my say so!"

Naruto made a face. "But I'm booooored! I got nothing to doooooo!" He whined.

"Can somebody shut him up?!"

As if to answer her demand, the speakers in the ship blared to life. "ATTENTION ALL HANDS! I REPEAT, ATTENTION! THE _ADMONITOR_ WILL BE EXITING HYPERSPACE IN 1 MINUTE!"

Ahsoka stopped her work on the Vyper so she and her friends could get to the magnetic shield. "Get ready to see your first world, Naruto."

"What will this world be like?"

"It's awesome," Ash answered. "Hollow Bastion is like one huge castle. It's hard to look at at first, but its pretty cool."

"You grew up there long Ahsoka?" Naruto asked

"All my life," She responded. "Its been attacked by heartless now and then, but the Alliance handles them in every turn."

The swirling mass of blue ended and Naruto saw something that made his jaw drop down to the planet. "That is awesome." He breathed as he spotted his first alien world. Hollow Bastion wasn't a... pleasant sight, but it looked strong. Flying all around it were over a thousand ships, swarming everywhere like a large school of fish; though the correct phrase would be a feeding frenzy of sharks. Then he saw something else that made his jaw drop to the worlds core.

"Those things are ENORMOUS!" He shouted as the three kilometer long ships formed up in front of Hollow Bastion. All three were dagger-shaped like other star destroyers, but were definitely bigger. The first one was the skinniest and looked like a flying city. The second one was the biggest and looked like it could pack a punch. The third one looked like a smaller version of the second one though. Surrounding all three were two-hundred smaller ships with a clamshell design.

Ahsoka laughed. "Low and behold three of the greatest ships built by the Alliance: The _Overlord_ , the _Eclipse_ , and the _Sovereign_ ; And hanging around these behemoths is the lost and found Katana Fleet."

* * *

 **ALLIANCE OF LIGHT MILITARY DATA BASE**

 *****STARSHIPS*****

 **NAME: _OVERLORD_**

 **MODEL: _EXECUTOR_ -CLASS SUPER STAR DESTROYER:  
** _The_ Executor _is one of the deadliest warships in existence. The first ship, the_ Executor _, served as the flagship of both the old Imperial fleet and for the capital ship of Darth Vader. It served to drive fear into the enemy, only proven further with enough armaments to reduce an entire planet to a burning wasteland. The_ Executor _was destroyed at the battle of Endor thanks to one of its greatest weaknesses. When the next ship, the_ Overlord _,_ _, was built by Alliance shipbuilders, they removed the bridge above and fitted a new command bridge inside and in the middle of the ship, where the armor is the strongest, to protect it._

 **LENGTH: 19,000 METERS**

 **WIDTH: 5,000 METERS**

 **HEIGHT: 2,000 METERS**

 **CREW: BETWEEN 100,000 TO 300,000**

 **PASSENGERS: BETWEEN 38,000 TO 100,000**

 **ARMAMENT: 2,000 x TURBOLASER CANNONS**

 **2,000 x HEAVY TURBOLASER CANNONS**

 **250 x ASSAULT CONCUSSION MISSILE TUBES (30 missiles each)**

 **250 x HEAVY ION CANNONS**

 **40 x TRACTOR BEAM PROJECTORS**

 **500 x POINT-DEFENSE LASER CANNONS**

 **COMPLEMENT: 144 x STARFIGHTERS AND BOMBERS (can number in the thousands if fully loaded)**

 **100 x VEHICLES**

 **2 x PREFABRICATED GARRISON BASES**

 **200 x VARIOUS OTHER ASSAULT AND SUPPORT CRAFT**

 **NAME** _ **: ECLIPSE**_

 **MODEL _:_ _ECLIPSE-_ CLASS STAR DREADNOUGHT:  
** _The_ Eclipse _was built to be both a fear factor and a weapon of mass destruction. Its main weapon, a smaller version of the_ Death Stars _superlaser, is capable of slashing through any planetary shield to crack open a planet's crust and sear entire continental landmasses. The massive superlaser was more widely used to destroy enemy capital ships and space stations during combat. Its weapons, armor, and size are unmatched by any ship currently in existence. The_ Eclipse _was lost right after the battle of Endor when the crime warlord, Tyber Zann, took control of the_ Eclipse _and used its superlaser against both the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire. The Alliance of Light took it back when they joined forces with the Mandalorians, who wanted revenge on Tyber for the kidnap of their supreme strategist, and assaulted the Consortium at Nal Hutta; Eraqus slew Tyber himself and used the_ Eclipse's _superlaser to destroy the entire Consortium fleet. All weapons, vehicles, and ships of the Zann Consortium were sold to the Mandalorians._ **  
**

 **LENGTH: 17,500 METERS**

 **WIDTH: 8,000 METERS**

 **HEIGHT: 4,800 METERS**

 **CREW: BETWEEN 100,000 TO 710,000**

 **PASSENGERS: BETWEEN 150,000 TO 400,000**

 **ARMAMENT: 1 x AXIAL SUPERLASER**

 **550 x HEAVY LASER CANNONS**

 **500 x TURBOLASERS**

 **75 x ION CANNONS**

 **100 x TRACTOR BEAM PROJECTORS**

 **10 x GRAVITY WELL PROJECTORS**

 **COMPLEMENT: 696 x STARFIGHTERS AND BOMBERS**

 **100 x AT-AT**

 **5 x PREFABRICATED GARRISON BASES**

 **NAME: _SOVEREIGN_**

 **MODEL: _SOVEREIGN_ -CLASS SUPER STAR DESTROYER  
** _The_ Sovereign _was supposed to first of a new line of dreadnoughts. While smaller then the_ Eclipse _by a couple of kilometers, it possessed the same superlaser. Its production was halted when the Emperor was killed, but the prototype was finished when the Alliance found it at the world of Anaxes._ **  
**

 **LENGTH: 15,000 METERS**

 **WIDTH: 4,000 METERS**

 **HEIGHT: 4,300 METERS**

 **CREW: BETWEEN 100,000 TO 600,000  
**

 **PASSENGERS: BETWEEN 130,000 TO 300,000**

 **ARMAMENT: 1 x AXIAL SUPERLASER**

 **500 x HEAVY LASER CANNONS**

 **500 x TURBOLASER BATTERIES**

 **75 x ION CANNONS**

 **100 x TRACTOR BEAM EMPLACEMENTS**

 **5 x GRAVITY WELL PROJECTORS**

 **COMPLEMENT: 480 x STARFIGHTERS AND BOMBERS**

 **75 x AT-AT**

 ** _DREADNOUGHT_ -CLASS HEAVY CRUISER:  
** _The_ Dreadnought _ships have been in use since the the Galactic Republic, but have now been retired. The only working_ Dreadnoughts _left are the 200 in Katana fleet, which was lost to a hive virus several years before the Clone wars, but were found in 6BBY by a smuggler; before he could sell them off, the Chiss Ascendancy took them and years later gave them to the Alliance as a show of gratitude for assisting them against a Ssi-Ruu invasion fleet._ **  
**

 **LENGTH: 600 METERS**

 **WIDTH: 116.5 METERS**

 **HEIGHT: 123.3 METERS**

 **CREW: 2,200**

 **PASSENGERS: NONE  
**

 **ARMAMENT: 20 x QUAD LASER CANNONS**

 **10 x TURBOLASERS**

 **10 x LASER CANNONS**

 **1 x WARHEAD LAUNCHER (25 concussion missiles)**

 **COMPLEMENT: 12 x STARFIGHTERS  
**

* * *

"That is beyond awesome," Naruto breathed as the _Admonitor_ flew past the super star destroyers and Dreadnoughts. The ship positioned itself at Hollow Bastions thermosphere. Ahsoka and the others boarded the _Vyper_ and flew out of the _Admonitor_ and down planet side.

"Stop jumping!" Ahsoka growled at the hyper ninja. "You keep doing that and you could wreck the bolts!"

"But I can't wait!" Naruto shouted as he lept from his seat and ran for the rear of the ship.

Everyone stared for a a few seconds before Brock said, "You don't think...?"

"WWWHHEEEEEE!"

"HE DID!" Ahsoka shouted as she and the Pokeworlders stared in shock at the blonde idiot who just jumped out the flying ship! Luckily the _Vyper_ was in the troposphere so Naruto can breath, but that's over 6 kilometers in the air! Ahsoka quickly veered down to try and catch the idiot, but he was falling too fast.

Before Naruto could use a jutsu (or go splat) a grey blur flew by and caught him.

Dawn blinks. "What happened?"

"Stupid got himself saved by a friend," Ahsoka said, turning the _Vyper_ towards a landing pad near the large castle. "Thankfully, this is one of the few he can't annoy to the point of murdering him."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto shook his head to get the cobwebs out as soon as he hit the ground. He held his head as he could hear Kurama yelling at him. Jumping out of a ship in space was definitely a mistake, but it sure was fun.

"I didn't think I would ever meet a kid as dumb as you, but weirder things have happened."

Naruto spun around so fast it was amazing he didn't have whiplash and saw a blonde spiky haired man wearing a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm; a black pauldron rests on his left shoulder, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing a wolf. The most distinguishing part is the very large sword covered in bandages, reminding him a bit of Zabuza's cleaver. He was currently leaning against an odd machine with large wheels, one in front and one behind.

Naruto growled. "I ain't dumb, I'm just-"

"Impatient?"

"ECSTATIC!" Naruto corrected.

The man shakes his head. "You must be new?"

"I am," Naruto stood up and held out his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki, greatest ninja ever and soon to be Hokage." He then dropped his hand when he saw that the guy wasn't going to shake it.

The man stared at the kid. "Hokage, huh? You must be from that ninja world. Tell me," His tone grew serious, scaring Naruto a bit. "Have you seen a man called Sephiroth? Silver hair, one white wing, and carrying a long sword...?"

"Um," Naruto stammered. The tone of this mans voice reminded him a lot of Sasuke. This 'Sephiroth' must have done something terrible to him. "No, I haven't seen anyone like that."

The man stared at the kid for a few more seconds before mounting his machine. "Then I guess your homes my next stop." He revved up the machine, startling Naruto, and took off like a bullet, filling the air with a foul smelling smoke.

Naruto coughed and waved the air in front of his face. "A-asshole!" He shouted, despite knowing the man could not hear him. He sighs. _'This wasn't what I was expecting on my first trip to an alien world.'_ He thought, sitting on a stone bench.

 _ **'Well what do you expect?!'**_ Kurama snarled. _ **'No normal person just jumps out of a moving ship in midair! That man had every right calling you dumb; and whats Ahsoka gonna do to you?'**_

 _'Probably kill me.'_

"Excuse me."

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts. He looked up to see a woman with long, roughly waist-length, brown hair that is tucked behind her ear on the left side, showing off her silver, teardrop-shaped earring. Her eyes are rust colored and she seems to wear pink lipstick. She wears a black, leather tank top with a zipper down the front overtop and a slightly longer, white tank top; she is also wearing a black, leather skort with two black ribbons tied on either leg. The back of this skort is quite long and reaches the floor. She also wears black, leather gloves and black and white shoes, with black ribbons tied around each.

The woman waves a 'hi.' "Have you seen a man with spiky blonde hair?"

"Um," Naruto rubbed one his spiked hairs.

The woman giggled. "Spikier?"

"Does he also have a really big sword and has a 'don't mess with me' look in his eyes?"

She nodded. "That's him."

Naruto pointed his thumb down a path that the man rode down. "He just rode away, saying he was heading towards my world to look for a guy named Sephiroth."

The woman's eyes lit up in alarm before looking away in sadness and anger. "You promised..." She muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing," She said quickly before running down the path. "Thanks for your help!"

"Uh, your welcome!" Naruto shouted. _'What was that all about?'_

 _ **'My guess is she's just like you and that guy's just like Sasuke.'**_

 _'So she might be trying to stop him from doing something dangerous?'_

 _ **'Only if you were replaced with Sakura.'**_

 _'Ah... I don't think I'm ever going to understand woman.'_

 _ **'Amen to that.'**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ahsoka rubbed her forehead to prevent the coming headache. She and the others have been searching for Naruto for twenty minutes now. The main square isn't even that big and how can an orange wearing, blonde knucklehead walk around without anyone seeing him?

She was brought from her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes to see Ash, Dawn, and their Pokemon panting heavily, indicating they were rushing. "You found anything?"

Ash shakes his head. "The Moogle shopkeepers haven't seen Naruto and Pikachu didn't see him on the buildings."

"Pika pi," Pikachu apologized.

"And I've asked just about everybody walking by, but nothing." Dawn said as Piplup paced back and forth in anger for the ninja who was wasting everyone's time.

"HEY GUYS!"

Everyone turned to see Brock running towards them. "Mr. Scrooge told me he met a short kid wearing a headband with whiskers on his cheeks."

"What was he doing?" Ashoka asked.

"He said he had Naruto try out an ice cream he made to see if he got his favorite childhood sweet right, but Naruto said it tasted like ramen, so Scrooge tried to junk it, but Naruto managed to buy them off him. Even gave him the number of Ichiraku for some reason."

"I can only assume," Ahsoka muttered to herself. Then she remembered one more thing. "Where'd he get the money?"

Brock rubbed that back of his head. "Yeah, Scrooge said that Naruto won, like, 500 munny from a lottery."

"What!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"He just got here!" Ash exclaimed. "And I thought you had to be an adult to play?"

"Scrooge also said that Naruto found the ticket on the ground."

Ahsoka threw her hands up in exasperation. "Just how lucky can one guy be?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"I am the luckiest guy in Hollow Bastion!" Naruto shouted in glee as he threw finished his last ramen popsicle and threw the stick in a garbage bin.

Kurama growled in his head. _**'Okay, first off, anyone could have found that ticket! Second, that duck made that ramen flavored ice cream by accident! Third, you ate all the ice cream in a new record time and used up half your munny! I recommend you save the rest in a bank before you blow it off on some other useless thing.'**_

 _'I don't blow off my munny on useless- OOH! Snowglobes!'_ Naruto shouted/thought as he ran towards a Moogle selling souvenirs.

 _ **'OH COME ON!'**_

Before Naruto could reach the knickknacks, a soldier heartless appeared in front of him, followed by more soldiers and shadows.

"Seriously!" Naruto exclaimed as he skidded to a stop and summoned his keyblade. "Where do you freaks come from?"

 _ **'Heartless swarm like locusts, Naruto!'**_

Naruto gripped his keyblade with both hands as he prepared to fight. "This isn't the first time I fought you bastards! Bring it on!"

Before he could even swing, a loud noise caught his attention as he and the heartless turned to see a four-wheeled vehicle colored red and yellow with a red face on the front speeding towards them. Then to the ninjas surprise, it transformed into a humanoid robot wielding a bow made of energy. The robot grabbed the energy string, pulled back, and fired an energy arrow that killed half the heartless.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can this day get any better?!" Kurama didn't even bother to comment as Naruto joined the fight. He fired a barrage blizzard spell that Ahsoka and Dawn taught him on the _Admonitor_ and killed the last of the heartless. With that done, he turned to the robot, not noticing the stern look on his face. "Thanks, those heartless almost got me."

"Right," The robot slowly said. "The names officer Hot Rod of the Hollow Bastion Elite Guard and you mind telling me why you were in one of the most infested areas in Hollow Bastion?" **(1)**

Naruto scoffed. "Well I didn't see a sign."

Hot Rod pointed at the dozens of signs that say 'Danger!' 'Stay Out!' 'Heartless Everywhere!' and 'That means you, stupid!' Why did he have a feeling Ahsoka did that one? "Oh, I wasn't looking."

Hot Rod narrowed his optics. "I also received a emergency call of an orange kid that fell from a ship in mid air."

Naruto laughed. "Then the emergency was incorrect because I jumped out the ship- Why did I say that?!"

"Okay, you're coming to the station with me, kid."

"But of course officer, let me just get my PAINT BOMB!" Naruto suddenly shouted before throwing a red ball at Hot Rods face.

"MY OPTICS! I'M BLIND!" The robot shouted, covering his face with his hands and rolling back and forth on the ground.

Naruto quickly made his escape via rooftop, laughing all the way.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After running for about a kilometer, Naruto finally stopped to take a breather, mainly to stop himself from laughing. "Ah man! These guys are as easy as the ninjas from my world." After finally stopping himself, he jumped down from the roofs and landed in front of a large red door. Curiosity getting the better of him, he knocked on the door and waited.

Seconds later it opened to reveal a very beautiful woman wearing a red, white, and pink dress, brown boots, with a red bow in her long knotted brown hair. Her green eyes were filled with so much kindness it reminded Naruto of Hinata.

"Oh," She said. "May I help you child?"

Naruto nodded, blushing a bit at how beautiful she is. "Yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was hoping you could help me find a friend of mine?"

She giggled. "Let me guess? Is she a young Togruta named Ahsoka?"

Naruto's eyes widen. "Yeah! Did you read my mind? Are you a mind reading jedi like Ahsoka?"

She giggled some more. "Well, Ahsoka hasn't learned that far yet and I've known her her whole life. She called everyone to find a blonde kid wearing orange with whiskers on his cheeks and kind of- in her words- stupid."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yep, that's her."

"My name is Aerith," She said, moving aside. "Why don't you come inside so you can wait for her."

"Good idea." Naruto said, walking inside and looked around the big room. At one corner was a high tech computer Ahsoka told him about and sitting in a chair in front of it was an old man with short blonde hair and goggles around his forehead, a necklace with a red rectangular charm, wearing a white shirt, baggy pants, an orange waistband, and is chewing a toothpick in his mouth. He turned and gave Naruto a brief nod before going back to his work.

All around the room were book cases, a stand with a large book, and in the middle a small stone, something, **(2)** with a table on top. Sitting on a couple of chairs, playing chess, were two old men. One had a tall blue hat, blue cloak, a floor-length beard, glasses, and a big nose. The other one wore a white cloak, white hair and beard, and holding a white staff. They both turned and gave Naruto smiles.

"Well hello there, young man." The blue old guy greeted. "Are you that rapscallion Ahsoka warned us about?"

"How many names did she call me?" Naruto groaned.

The old man if white laughed. "You're definitely the boy. Greetings." He stood up and bowed. "My name is Gandalf the White. He is Merlin, owner of this house. And that fool who has his face at that confound it machine is Cid."

The man at the computer turned his head. "Back at ya', you old coot! I just called Ahsoka. After her friends quieted her down from all her yellin', she said she met up with Yuffie and she's comin' in a few minutes."

"Oh boy," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. She is gonna kill him.

"So this is him?" A voice said from behind.

Aerith smiled. "Oh, Leon. You're back."

Naruto turned to see a man with short brown hair and a scar that runs diagonally down the bridge of his nose. He is wearing black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver necklace, a black fur collared short sleeved jacket with red wings on the back and both shoulders, and a white undershirt.

Leon eyed Naruto. "So you're the new keyblader?"

"Surprised?" Naruto gloated.

"That the new guy is another kid? A little."

"HEY!"

"Be nice, Leon." Aerith chided.

"Well Yuffie's here, but, as always, she got here first, but Ahsoka shouldn't be far. Also-" Before anyone could react, Leon grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up. "-Hot Rod told me that an orange brat threw paint in his optics."

"Naruto!" Aerith chided again as Cid and the wizards laughed.

"Nice one!" Cid said.

"Uh, I can explain!" Naruto awkwardly said.

"You can explain after I BEAT YOU!"

A red blur tackled Naruto out of Leon's hands and to the ground. The blur turned out to be Ahsoka, who was currently beating the blonde ninja with her fists, emphasizing her words with each punch. "YOU! DO! NOT! JUMP! OUT! OF! A! FLY! ING! SHIP! E! VER! A! GAIN!"

"OW!"

Just then the Pokeworlders walked through the door followed by a black-haired teenage girl. On her head is a black headband with white lining. She also wears an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs along with a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts are slightly darker and have another black strap dangling from the left side. Also wearing black, knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan boots that are slightly shorter than her socks.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, smacking the palm of her hand with a fist. "I knew the next keyblader would be a ninja!"

"Guess I owe you 20 munny," Cid said.

"I'M DYING!" Naruto shouted.

"That's our que," Ash said as he and Brock grabbed Ahsoka by her arms and pulled her off Naruto.

Leon sighs. "How about we continue this after Eraqus gets here?"

Naruto stood up, his face bruised and his mouth swollen. "Sounths gooth to ne."

Leon stares at him. "Or maybe after your face is healed."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh bullhonkeys! I call total bullhonkeys on that one! _Jaws_ was totally based off of _Monster shark_!"

"I can't believe I'm even in this argument?!"

Honestly, Eraqus can handle creatures of darkness, hellspawns, monsters, and even that Rancor back in Jabba's palace, but Jiraiya and Cait Sith arguing about which movie came first was worse then anything. And frankly, _Monster Shark_ was just a crappy mockbuster movie of _Jaws_ ; the monster wasn't even a shark, it was a dunkle-something that was suppose to be extinct. It even had tentacles. This fish did not evolve with tentacles.

Cait Sith is a black and white robot cat with a crown on it's head, brown boots, and a red cape. He was saved years ago from an Imperial testing lab on Hypori during the Galactic Civil war. He was cute and small, but he can really talk. The only reason he stayed, even after getting into a fight with Kuromaru, was because Kushina and Mikoto were smitten with Cait. After a while Cait grew on Eraqus and the others and made his home on Hollow Bastion selling merchandise.

Cait was currently riding Red 13, a red-orange beast that looked like a combination of canine and feline traits. His right eye is scarred, and the remaining eye is ochre. He is adorned with a variety of beads, earrings and feathers around his head, with golden pastern braces and brands on his legs. One of these brands is the roman numeral "XIII." He also has a flaming tail. Red is also called Nanaki and right now he is trying to drown out the argument.

He was another research specimen found near Kuat. His history still remains a mystery. Eraqus can only assume he's life was hard so he and the others didn't want to push it. The only one Nanaki told was Aerith and she promised to keep it a secret. Eraqus, Laku, and Jiraiya met up with Red and Cait after they were called by Ahsoka to find her parents and explain a bad situation to them. When they were told Naruto purposely fell out of the _Vyper_ , he swore he saw his wife twitch. Laku doesn't get that angry easily. On the way Cait and Jiraiya decided to talk and see which movie was better and it quickly spiraled out of control.

"Give me one shred of evidence that _Jaws_ came out before _Monster Shark_?!" Cait demanded.

Jiraiya threw his hands up into the air. "The years! Look at the years! Take a look at a calender!"

"Oh yeah, I was born in 3956, that proves nothing! I win!"

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate you!"

His wife finally couldn't take it anymore. "BE QUIET!" She shouted, quieting both the Sannin and the cat. "You two shall continue this pointless argument later after we talk with Naruto."

They finally made it to Merlin's home. Eraqus opened the door to see Aerith applying a green glowing gel to Naruto's bruised face while Dawn and Yuffie were trying to calm down a seething Ahsoka, who was currently glaring daggers at a whimpering blonde knucklehead.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Nope," Cid said, not looking away from his computer.

Aerith applied the last bit of healing gel to Naruto's last bruise and stepped back. "And done. The fox's healing factor will work faster now so you can talk clearly."

"Thanks." Naruto said, looking away from the stern looks Laku and Eraqus were sending him.

Laku sighs. "Thank you for finding him. Naruto, you are grounded."

"I know."

"Now that that's done," Eraqus said. "Let's talk. Leon, what happened to the heartless army?"

"Don't know. Maleficent just up and left, taking most of the heartless leaving only the wild ones." Leon rubs the back of his neck. "Someone called her back."

"And that someone is the same master who helped Orochimaru attack Naruto's home." Merlin spoke up.

Gandalf nodded. "But he should have sent a bigger force then just a small army."

"It was a distraction," Jiraiya said coolly. "Nobody else knows about this, but a special scroll was missing from the Hokage vaults. Vaults made of high-grade steel that were cut through with a lightsaber."

"What was in the scroll?" Cait asked.

Jiraiya shrugged. "No idea. That scroll was sealed away by the first and second Hokage's and they told nobody, but what ever it was, it was worth Orochimaru being a distraction and losing a lot of troops."

"But if that scroll was sealed...?" Red 13 began.

"...Then the scroll was most likely sealed by an Uzumaki seal master!" Cid finished, his computer bringing up pictures of various Uzumaki and seal symbols.

Naruto stared at his clans faces before pointing at a woman with red hair in buns and a diamond on her forehead. "Her. I learned in school that she is Mito Uzumaki, the first Hokage's wife; And if she's his wife, then she must have been no pushover."

"Mito Uzumaki!?" Yuffie squealed, stars in her eyes and jumping on Brocks back to get a better view. "She's one of the greatest kunoichi ever and my personal hero!"

"Not that I don't mind this, but I can't breathe!" Brock exclaimed.

"And one of the best seal masters that ever lived," Jiraiya said. "She can put hundreds of seals in a single object. If she did it to the scroll, then the only people who could break them are-"

Ahsoka's eyes widen in realiazation. "Maleficent, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung!"

"But it will take them years to break all the seals so we have some time."

"Time we can't afford to waste!" Ash shouted as he punched a fist into palm with Pikachu narrowing his eyes, sparks dancing around his body. "I lost a lot of friends because of those bastards and I want payback!"

"You'll get it," Eraqus said. "But you and Naruto need more training before fighting. So you shall have two years."

Both the young keybladers nodded.

"So when do we start?!" Naruto shouted.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"OW! MY TENDERS!"

Everyone winced when the Tarkatan holograms fist made contact with Naruto's groin.

"He's doomed." Dawn deadpanned.

* * *

 **Me: So apologies, but it looks like it would be better to start part two then add another chapter to part one. Next chapter will take place during the same time Naruto was gone before Shippuden; and I will finally start the adventures to other worlds. And I will introduce someone who was in Kingdom Hearts since the beginning, but that will be a while longer.**

 **1 - Animated version.**

 **2 - In Merlin's house, I have no idea what to call that stone pillar thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: It took a while, but I finally have a chapter. I had to think long and hard about what to put and after some inspiration from fellow authors and there cool stories, I finally have it. Also this will be an origin/explanation chapter, so don't expect to see too much fighting.  
**

* * *

Naruto hissed as Ahsoka slapped the ice pack to the bruise on his head. "Watch it!"

It was a few hours after the last practice battle that Naruto was beaten by a large number of holo-enemies, mainly heartless, droids, and enemy ninjas and Tarkatans. A year has passed now since Naruto arrived in Hollow Bastion and he's shown some progress. Heartless are almost like animals and Kakashi had taken him and Sasuke out hunting a few times to get the feel of surviving in the wilderness. At least the weaker ones like shadows and soldiers. The droids are a little different, the B1 series just walk and shoot you so as long as you move they'll be easy to dodge, but only if it's a few and not an entire company.

The B2 are tougher so sneak attacks have to be used or a good shot to the head (or what accounted for a head). The stronger Droidekas and commando droids would be taught later on. Right now he was training on Imperial soldiers like Trandoshans, Umbarans, and Tarkatans; they were very different, especially the Tarkatans. They were almost like enemy ninjas except they like to get even closer with their bone blades, and sometimes their teeth.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Take this as a lesson never to just charge in like an idiot. You gotta think these things through."

"Or maybe try something new," Jiraiya spoke up as he drank some water from a bottle. "Tomorrow someone should teach him how to use a blaster."

"You sure about that?" Ahsoka asked. "That's kinda dangerous."

Naruto snorts. "This coming from the warrior monk wielding laser swords?"

"For the last time it's plasma! Your taking classes for our history and technology for crying out loud."

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "As I was saying. Just teach Naruto how to use a blaster pistol. I just got word that Tsunade is having our ninjas learn to use new weapons and tech."

"Really!" Naruto gleefully asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yup. Konoha shinobi and kunoichi are being taught how to use pistols and rifles along with cloaking tech and long range communicators. Soon your going to see the best scouts, snipers, saboteurs, and assassins in the entire army."

Ahsoka scoffs. "You trying to make the rest of us look bad?"

"Haha, just take Naruto to someone who can teach him."

Ahsoka taps her chin. "I think I have someone in mind."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

PEW PEW PEW

Was the sound that assaulted Naruto's hears as he and Ahsoka walked through the shooting range where over a dozen soldiers practiced their aim with the targets in front of them. Said targets were holographs that disappeared when a weak spot is hit or limp if say hit in the leg or hit a non-vital part and they're injured. That's the reason why mostly everyone usually shoots twice, or double tap in soldier language.

They made they're way past to the end of the shooting range and found a human man in his late fifties or so still wearing his armor except his helmet, which exposed his buzzcut white hair. The man expertly fired his two blaster pistols with ease, scoring shots between the eyes with pin point accuracy. After finishing his last holo-heartless, he turned and Naruto was surprise to see both his eyes were cybernetic and glowed blue.

"Need something, miss Tano?" He said with a firm and authoritative voice Naruto only hears from the toughest veterans.

"Fordo, I need you to teach Naruto hear how to use a pistol," Ahsoka said as she pointed at the blonde.

Fordo raised a brow. "Are you sure? I fought with his parents before. Minato was an okay shot, but Kushina couldn't hit anything."

"He'll learn," Ahsoka turned to her friend. "Naruto, you have to listen to what Fordo teaches you. He's a veteran from the clone wars and is a captain. He outranks you."

Naruto nodded. "Got it."

After Ahsoka left, Fordo grabbed three blaster pistols from the table

Fordo walked to a bench and set two down except one. The blaster was bigger then his with a longer barrel. "This is a DL-18 blaster pistol. It is, by far, one of the best pistols out there. It is standard issue to all personal. Different then my smaller pistols, which are antiques from the clone wars; it's a little heavier, but good for 100 shots before reloading and kills at a 120 meters. It can also switch to a stun blast, but will only work at close range. You won't be given one till your older, but when you do, it will be one of your best friends. Right next to your knife."

"And keyblade!" Naruto said.

Fordo simply grunts. "There will be a time in the future when you won't be able to use your keyblade."

"People on my world have a saying: 'If you can't throw a shuriken or sharpen a kunai correctly by the time your ten, then you aren't cut out to be a ninja.'"

"That will come in handy if you lose your pistol, until then, lets continue."

He set down the DL-18 and picked a different pistol, this one with a scope and bigger barrel. "This is the DH-17 MARK II, unlike the older version, the DH-17 mk.2 is upgraded to be fully automatic without draining the 500 round power pack in less then twenty seconds. It can be switched to semi-auto and 3-round burst fire, very powerful for a pistol, but it is now more like a submachine gun, or SMG." **(1)**

He set down the DH-17 mk.2 for the last blaster. This one looked... older was the right word for it. "And this bad boy is the DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. It is more useful at close range then long, as it loses accuracy at longer ranges, but makes up for it by blasting a nice big hole in a clankers head." **(2)**

Naruto cupped his chin in his hand. "Hmm, I'll take the DL-18. It's right up my alley."

Fordo handed him the blaster and he was right, it is heavy, but as heavy as a kunai at most so it will be easy to get used too. Fordo then pressed a button on the wall and a holo-shadow heartless appeared 10 feet in front of Naruto.

Naruto raised his pistol and fire, missing the shadow by a few feet.

Fordo shakes his head. "You got to aim for it."

"I did, but the power of this thing is strong."

"So as better to kill. Try again."

Naruto took his advice and aimed through the iron sights, as Fordo explained, and hits the heartless in the arm; it disappeared and Naruto smirked at his success.

"Impressive," Fordo said mockingly. "For a common heartless, but, and this is important, had it been another enemy like a Tarkatan or stronger heartless then that would have just made them angry. You got to aim for the body or head for a quick kill. Again."

After a 'killing' a few more enemies, Naruto decided to start a conversation. "So whats your story?"

"My what?" Fordo asked.

"Your story. I want to know more about other, well, alien _Humans_ and want to see why they're different from the Humans of my world."

"I'm sure you heard the story of how humanoids spread across the stars?"

"Yeah, either the ancient Zhell from ancient Coruscant used sleeper ships to spread themselves all across the Galaxy or the ancient Rakata Infinite Empire uplifted the ancient Humans to be used as slave labor. I've heard a hundred other theories but these are the two I believe the most." **(3)**

Fordo chuckled. "Me as well, but truth be told I am not whole Human, but a clone; or more precisely a clone trooper."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Clone trooper? As in the soldiers of the Republic that were created to fight the robots of the Separatists? As in the same soldiers who fought with the Jedi and then..." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue with his sentence.

A solemn look appeared on Fordo's face. "The same ones who betrayed them and slaughtered almost every Jedi in the galaxy. I still remember fighting alongside Jedi during the Clone wars. I was an Advance Recon Commando, or ARC trooper. Some of the best clones ever created. One of my first missions was at the battle of Muunilinst where I fought with General Obi-Wan Kenobi; an amazing Jedi if I ever saw one. Many see the Jedi purges as a betrayal, but it went deeper then that. Every clone created had a bio-chip inside their heads that forced them to betray the Jedi."

A look of anger now appeared. "I don't know why we didn't see it before! We were grown in tanks, they could have done anything to us! And why use a clone army in the first place? During the war I heard of thousands of volunteers across all of Republic space wishing to sign up with the army and fight with us. It wasn't until years later when I finally had that damn chip removed that _Palpatine_ ," Fordo spat out the name with venom. "Appealed to the pacifistic senators that it would be better to use expendable vat grown clone soldiers then their people." **(4)**

After his rant he takes a deep breath and exhales. "But that's in the past." He turned to see Naruto standing with a blank face, thinking of what to say. "Now I fight for the Alliance of Light. I have at least a thousand brothers left, though most have retired and have families, I'm happy for them."

"What about you?" Naruto finally said.

Fordo just shrugged. "If I die in battle, then I die. I was born a soldier, I'll die a soldier." He looked and saw Naruto shooting a soldier heartless in the eye. He smirks. "Good, you're getting better for a beginner. We'll do this again next week. Why don't you go and rest."

Naruto smiles as he set the blaster down on the table. "Thanks, Fordo. And if it means anything, clones are awesome." Then he left.

Fordo smiled before he started cleaning his blasters.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto started making his way towards the castle when he remembered that Eraqus left for a world he already forgot what it was called yesterday taking along Ash Brock, and Dawn. Misses Tano even left week ago to visit some friends. He sighs. Nothing to do except maybe learn some more history and boring stuff. That ain't for him. _'I really wish something would happen.'_ He thought.

As if answering his prayers, a familiar red car rolled up in front of him.

"Hey, Naruto! Need a lift?" Hot Rod asked.

Naruto grinned. "You bet I do!"

After apologizing to Hot Rod for throwing paint in his optics, Naruto kept following him around and asking questions about him and his kind. Hot Rod tried to ignore him, but the Human grew on him; especially after his shift, Hot Rod and Naruto shared the same love of death defying stunts. Since then, Hot Rod was made as Naruto's unofficial guardian.

Truth be told, Eraqus had Hot Rod become Naruto's guardian so as to keep an optic on him in case he tried anything of his pranking 'skills' on Hollow Bastion. Already Hot Rod had to stop Naruto from replacing Merlin's books with fake books that shoot confetti, replacing Leon's gunsword with a fake one made of rubber, and trying to paint ridiculous pictures all over the castle.

Though Hot Rod did help one time with pranking another Autobot by the name of Ratchet. Painting him pink in his sleep was hilarious, but both came to realize that pranking the millions year old medic was a horrible idea. Eraqus made them both wipe the pink off of Ratchet who then made them clean the entire Zeta memorial hospital. It took weeks to clean the whole building, but to this day, they will keep saying that it was worth it.

"So whats going on for today?" Hot Rod asked.

Naruto shrugged. "No idea. I was actually going to see Ash and Eraqus-sensei, but I remembered that they left. Why did they leave again?"

"Beats me." Hot Rod turned left and continued down the street towards the castle. "Optimus said it was on a need to know basis. By the by, Prime wanted me to bring you to him. Said something about hiding you from a rampaging Grimlock. Know anything about that?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I might have spray painted his visor black while he was napping."

"You're fragged."

"C'mon, you don't think he be that angry over a silly little prank..."

STOMP

 **"THERE YOU ARE! ROOOAAAAR!"**

"AAH, he's right behind us! Get me out of here, Hot Rod!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

In another world inside a large pristine castle, a walking talking duck by the name of Donald dressed in mage clothing complete with a wizard hat walked through the corridors, passing by living brooms carrying buckets, towards a pair of giant purple doors. Donald stopped, turned towards the doors, and cleared his throat. He knocked, being courteous to his king, and a smaller opened for him.

"Good morning your majesty!" He said as he made his way towards the golden throne. "It's nice to see you this morn- WHAT!?" He suddenly exclaimed at seeing the empty throne.

A yellow dog with a green collar, the kings beloved faithful companion Pluto, appeared from behind the throne with a letter in his mouth. Donald blinked at this before taking the letter as soon as he saw the kings seal on it. After reading it carefully, he handled this situation in the most calmest manner possible.

And by that-

"WWWAAAAACCCCKKKK!"

-Running out of the throne room like a bat out of hell and screaming his head off.

He made his way towards the gardens where the captain of the royal knights, Goofy, was taking a nap on a flower bed.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" Donald shouted. "This is serious!" But Goofy let out a loud snore. In anger, Donald pointed his finger to the sky and a bolt of lightning struck Goofy, waking him up.

Goofy rubbed his eyes. "Hey there, Donald, G'morning."

"We got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..."

Goofy blinked. "Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen."

"Daisy?"

"No, it's top secret!"

"Miss Laku?"

"No- wait, why would you mention her?"

"G'morning ladies."

Donald froze. He slowly turned around and saw a mouse in a pink dress with a golden crown, another duck in a purple dress with a tiara, and the wife of Eraqus.

The female duck placed her hands on her hips and gave Donald a stern look that said 'explain yourself'. Donald chuckled nervously.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Donald,_

 _Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. More and more stars are blinkin' out everyday. Most likely means the Empire has stepped up it's game. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There are people out there with more 'keys'- keys to our survival. I need you and Goofy to help Ash and Naruto find these new keys. Got it? We need those keys or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Eraqus. I already sent him a letter so he'll point you in the right direction._

 _P.S._  
 _Would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy exclaimed.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said simply.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's okay," Laku remarked. "After all, it was thanks to him that Hollow Bastion is still standing."

Donald put a fist to his chest. "Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and the keys."

"Thank you," Minnie said. "Both of you."

Donald turned to his girlfriend. "Daisy, can you take care of-"

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie pointed to the desk.

Donald blinked when he didn't see anyone. Then a green cricket wearing a suit, hat, and holding a cane started jumping up and down on the desk. "Over here!" He shouted. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy took off his hat and bowed.

Laku walked up next to Donald. "I'll go with you to Traverse Town. I was about to head there anyway and might as well help as best I can."

"Thank you, Laku," Minnie said. "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king."

Both Donald and Laku placed their hands over their hearts as they looked as... Goofy saluted them farewell. "You're coming too!" Donald shouted as he grabbed Goofy's arm and dragged him out of the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

They made there way down the spiral staircase to hanger bay.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked as Jiminy sat on his helmet.

Jiminy nodded sadly. "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"I'm so sorry, Jiminy." Laku said.

"It's quite alright, misses Tano. Thank you for your kindness."

"Goofy." Donald said to change the subject.

Goofy nodded. "I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order." Donald corrected his friend.

"Right. World order."

"What about those who know?" Jiminy asked.

"That's different if they can travel to other worlds thanks to advanced technology," Donald explained. "Or if they know by accident or other means." Everybody knew Donald was talking about the Dark Empire and their conquering of other worlds.

Goofy scratched his cheek. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

Laku raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "What about the fact that you two are talking animals?"

Donald simply waved off. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

They made it to the hanger and saw their gummi ship being prepped and loaded by two chipmunks, two mice, and a fly. They were Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monty Jack, and Zipper. Currently, the chipmunks and lady mouse were double checking their scans too make sure the ship would fly without a problem. The big mouse, on the other hand, was napping in his chair, snoring loudly with crumbs of five different cheeses on his big belly while the fly was trying to wake him up.

Donald walked to one of the communication pipes and shouted, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

Up in the control room, Monty jumped in his seat at the loud voice and fell flat on his stomach. "Amazing Daisy puts up with this quacker." He groaned. Chip and Gadget saluted as Dale ran to a lever and pulled it down.

Gears started turning and steam billowed as giant white gloves attached to machines came down and grabbed the passengers. Goofy and Donald were lifted up by their bums, much to the latter's chagrin. Laku, on the other hand, was lifted up gently by standing on top of the flat palm of the glove. All three were deposited into the cockpit. Pluto ran and jumped in before the glass casing closed. Donald gave the Daisy a thumbs up and a wink.

The Gummi ships were created as a means to and end, so to speak. Gummi ships were created for deep space exploration for months, sometime years; They have the speed and firepower of starfighters with the durability of bombers. The downside was don't expect them to handle bigger ships. **(5)**

The mouse shaped hanger doors opened. The engines roared to life. Donald pointed straight ahead and shouted, "Blast off!"

Then a red arrow pointing down appeared and the Gummi ship fell through the giant hole below.

Donald and Goofy screamed and held onto each other. Only Laku seemed calm as she made sure to put on her seat belt and calmly waited for the Gummi ship to stop falling. She scratched a calm Pluto behind the ears.

After 'falling' into space, the Gummi ship righted itself up and flew through the cold vacuum straight towards Traverse Town.

Donald and Goofy held their dizzy heads.

"Who designed that death trap?" Donald groaned.

Laku shrugged. "I thought it was fun."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A young boy slowly opened his blue eyes when he felt a wet tongue on his face. He shook his head to clear out the cobwebs. When he saw what was licking him he jumped in surprise. What he saw was a giant purple bat-like creature with a scorpion tail and claws and it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth.

The boy blinked a few times before closing his eyes, muttering, "What a dream..."

Then the creature lightly bonked the boy on the head with it's claw.

"This isn't a dream!" The boy exclaimed, rubbing his head. He stood up and saw he was in a unfamiliar dark alley right next to a couple of boxes and a barrel. "Where am I?" He studied the buildings carefully. "Oh, boy." He said to himself when he saw the different style of workmanship that he was unfamiliar with. The islands did not have this kind of buildings and the air felt a little cold and stale. Not what he was use to living in a tropical climate all his life.

He turned to the creature. "Do you know where we are... uh, boy?"

The creature nodded and flew out of the alley.

"Hey..." The boy shouted. He ran out of the alley and saw that this town was definitely not home. "This is totally weird..." He muttered to himself. "I'm in another world!" Not wanting to stand around all day, the boy walked into a small shop and what he saw made his eyes almost bulge out of his sockets.

Standing right behind the counter, reading a magazine, was an alien! A grey-skinned alien with a large head and two large eyes. He was skinny, two long arms, only wearing a pair of brown shorts, and was only about four feet high.

Hearing his door open, he looked up. "Welcome to the _Close Encounter_ , how may I- Aw hell! It's just a kid."

"I ain't a kid!" The boy exclaimed. "And the names Sora!"

"Mhm," The alien hummed. "Spunk, I like that. So what brings you hear, Zola?"

"Sora!"

"Whatever."

"Well... Are you an alien?"

"To you I am."

"Are you gonna... uh, probe me?"

The alien threw his magazine at Sora, who quickly ducked.

"Why does everyone always assume that!" The alien shouted, marching from his counter and storming up to Sora trying to make himself look big. "Am I harvesting farts?! How much could I learn from an ass?!"

Sora stepped back, his hands in air in mock defeat. "Okay, okay! You aren't one of those aliens, got it. So, who are you?"

The aliens faced simmered down and he walked back to his counter. "Names Paul, kid. And this is my store the _Close Encounter_. Where you will find exotic trinkets and knick knacks from Andromeda."

"Andromeda?"

"Yeah. I'm from the north spiral arm of the Andromeda Galaxy."

Sora blinked in surprise. "Another galaxy?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh just business. Exploring mostly, but also selling- wait a minute!" Paul grabbed Sora by his shirt and started searching him. "If your wearing a wire I'll snap your neck where you stand!"

"I'm not a cop I swear!" Sora shouted.

Paul gave him one more glare before returning behind his counter. "So what brings you here?"

"I was wondering where I am?"

"Traverse Town, kid."

"Traverse Town? I am in another world!"

Paul blinked. "Well yeah. Where did you think?"

"I'm from Destiny Islands."

"Never heard of it, but..." Paul scratched his chin in thought. "Why don't you go down to the Elite Guard station and they'll probably get you home."

"Maybe they saw my friends," Sora said. "One of them is a girl named Kairi with red hair and another is a older boy named Riku with silver hair."

Paul shrugged. "Maybe. I'll be sure to keep an eye out though just in case I see anyone matching those descriptions. And if you ever run into any trouble again, come to me. I'll look out for yeah. Maybe even give you a discount. Just don't ask to go in that room." Paul pointed to a black door with a sign that said 'No one under 21 allowed!' "There is some bad stuff in there not for kids, I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Uh, okaaay..."

"Seriously, in fact you could go to jail just seeing it so just move along."

Sora awkwardly walked out of the shop, trying to pretend he didn't hear what Paul said. Deciding to do follow the advice, Sora walked through a huge door with a sign that said 'Elite Guard' and saw a man running for his life. Them an fell down and then he dissapeared and his heart floated in the air towards an inky blotch and then a soldier Heartless appeared before it teleported away.

Sora ran after the Heartless, only to abruptly stop when shadows appeared. "It's those same creatures from the island!" He summoned the giant key weapon he got when first fighting the Heartless on the islands. He was about to attack, only for the same scorpion-bat to appear out of no where and unleashed a hail of sharped stones against the Heartless, destroying them.

Sora desummoned the key and approached the creature. "You again? Why are you following me?"

The creature waved it's claws up and down and flew towards the big door. "Hey, wait up!"

Sora followed the creature back to the square, only to find him gone. "This is starting to get annoying." He groaned.

"They'll keep coming after you out of nowhere, you know that right?"

Sora summoned his weapon and turned around to see an older teenager with the same creature from before standing next him with a yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"As long as you wield the keyblade, the Heartless will keep coming after you." He said, petting the scorpion-bat on the head. "But why would it choose you? Someone who probably never been in a fight."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Sora shouted. "The names Sora and I can fight!"

"I didn't mean anything like that, what I meant was not a kid who starts fights with some school yard bullies."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "And you are?"

The teen smirked. "Names Ash and these two are Pikachu," The mouse waved at Sora. "And Gliscor." Gliscor smiled.

"I know him. He saved me from those... Heartless?"

"Yep." Ash grabbed a small object the size of a marble and with a press of the button on it, it grew to the size of a small ball. "Gliscor return!" A red beam erupted from the ball and hit Gliscor before the pokemon disappeared into the small machine.

Sora jumped in surprise. "How did you...?"

"Never mind that," Ash flicked his hand and with a bright flash, the Storm appeared.

Sora's eyes widen. "You have a weapon like me?"

"Yep. And now, I want to see if you have what it takes to wield yours," Ash turned to Pikachu. "I got this." Pikachu lept off his shoulder and ran to the sidelines.

Sora readied himself. "If you want to fight, then fine. But when this is over and I win you better tell me what is going on."

" _If_ you win."

They both charged at each other and there blades met head on, sparks flying. Sora launched a overhead strike, but Ash easily deflected it before kicking Sora in the stomach, sending him flying to a lamp.

"Is that the best you got?" Ash mocked, waving his keyblade left and right.

Sora growled in anger before charging again. The square was filled with the loud clanging sounds of keyblade hitting keyblade. Pikachu struggled to keep himself from jumping in to help his trainer. The fight reached in to it's tenth minute and both keybladers felt fatigued.

Ash breathed heavily with his hands on his knees. "I g-guess you are a p-pretty good w-warrior."

"Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna..." Before Sora could finish, he fainted from exhaustion.

Ash blinked. "Someone needs more practice then I thought."

"What did you do?!"

Ash turned to see Dawn and Brock running towards him.

Dawn placed her hands on her hips and glared at Ash. "Master Eraqus wanted you to find the new keyblader, not try to kill him!"

Brock went to Sora and quickly checked him up. "The kid's alright, Dawn. Just tired." He grabbed a pokeball and summoned Chansey. "Chansey, I need you to carry the boy."

Chansey nodded and carefully lifted the boy in her tiny arms.

"He's young," Dawn said. "About as young as Naruto, but from the looks of things he's pretty innocent. What could this mean?"

Ash shrugged as Pikachu climbed back on his shoulder. "I have no idea."

Little did they know was that their adventure was about to get a whole lot bigger.

* * *

 **Me: Merry Christmas everybody. Gotta say. I ain't exactly proud of this chapter. I think I maybe rushed a bit, but I can always redo it if there's a problem so don't forget to review to me about that.  
**

 **I won't be able to post another chapter till after the New Year and they might be even slower on account I'm trying to watch the entire Star Trek franchise before the new movie Beyond in 2016. After that is Stargate and maybe Babylon 5 and will also be playing a lot of video games. I also saw the new Star Wars movie and it is the best. One. Yet!**

 **1 - Who's the moron who didn't fix that design flaw. I know this is a directed energy weapon and it's not real, but how is it fictionally possible for a gun like that to lose _500_ rounds in _20_ seconds.**

 **2 - I'm sure by now you have realized that I'm using weapons from the Battlefront game. I give it a B-.**

 **3 - I have big plans on the origin of humanity in the future.**

 **4 - Why would the senate not have volunteered soldiers help the clones? Rodians, Twi'leks, Pantorans, and Zabraks were just as capable soldiers as Human clones. Many of the senators were proven to be greedy fools during the Clone Wars show like that Kaminoan hag.**

 **5 - 400 meters is about the size I can think of for the largest of Heartless and Nobody ships.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Happy new year and valentines and 4th of July and all that. Oh, and May the 4th be with you. I know The Force Awakens is suppose to be canon now, but I'm using the legends timeline with a few differences in time. I am using weapons that appear in the new Battlefront game and its dlc's (it has its ups and downs) so its going to be a little while longer before I start using ships and weapons from the new trilogy. And those new TIE fighters and X-wings don't count I will be using them. Also if nobody figured it out yet I have rewrote some chapters from Part 1. I will explain what I changed at the bottom page. I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Hey, are you awake yet? Oh Arceus! If you're dead-"

"He's not dead."

Sora groggily opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was. All he did remember was fighting against another teen and losing consciousness after his adrenaline wore out. Sora sat up and shook his head to start the gears moving. He looked to his left and saw a young red headed girl standing next to his bed with her hands on her hips. Standing next to her was a silver haired boy a little older then him.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"...I guess," Sora simply said, still weak after waking up.

"See," The boy said. "The kid's tougher then he looks."

"No thanks to you!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"

The girl simply huffed and turned back to Sora. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad that you and Riku are okay, Kairi." Sora said.

"Kairi? Riku?" She questioned. "Who are you talking about?"

Sora closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the same guy who beat him with the yellow mouse on his shoulder and a blue haired girl.

Dawn turned towards Ash and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Ash exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You gave him a concussion you moron!" Dawn yelled.

"Back off, both of you!" Brock ordered, pushing his way past his friends with Chansey at his side. "Give him some air."

With them out of the way, Sora looked towards the door to see his weapon. "The Keyblade..."

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those monsters," Brock said as he started applying bandages to some cuts along Sora's face and arms, which he mostly likely received from fighting with Ash. "It's how they track a Keyblader."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," Ash said. "But take it from me, it won't work for long." He then picked up Sora's keyblade and gave it a few experimental swings before it disappeared in a flash of light and appeared in Sora's hand, almost hitting Brock in the process.

"Easy!" He exclaimed.

Ash laughed. "Yup, definitely a Keyblader. The Keyblade only chooses a noble and selfless person to become it's wielder." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you start making sense!" Sora said hotly as Brock finished. "What's going on here?"

Dawn sighed. "Okay, so you now know that there are other worlds out there besides this one and your home, right?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"But they are suppose to be a secret," Brock spoke next. "Until a civilization is advanced enough to achieve space travel they are to be left alone. If they know about outside worlds, then it could lead to a panic."

"And when the Heartless and their Dark Empire masters showed up, everything changed," Ash said. "The Heartless are those without hearts. They are attracted to the darkness in peoples hearts. Everyone has darkness in their hearts. Even people you would least suspect." He then summoned his Keyblade, _Thunderstorm_. "That's where we come in. It's our job to stop them and bring peace to the worlds."

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Dawn then used her magic. A flame floated on her right palm while a gust of wind danced around her left hand. "Because of the magic it is empowered with. But it also means that since you are their most dangerous foe, they will keep coming after you."

"Well I didn't ask for it!" Sora exclaimed.

Ash sniffed. "Neither did I, kid. You could call it destiny, but a friend of ours would call it something else. Tough luck."

Sora groaned. "How did this all happen? I remember being in my room..." Then everything came to him like a train crash. He stood up from the bed with a gasp. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku? Kairi?"

The Pokeworlders looked at each other with somber looks before Ash said, "Sorry, we don't know."

Sora hanged his head at this. He whispered, "There's gotta be something you can do. Right?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer... but closed it when he heard Dawn shout his name.

"Ash!" Dawn pointed across the room where a soldier heartless appeared. Pikachu quickly reacted. He ran towards the soldier, his tail glowing, and smacked the heartless out the window.

Ash summoned his keyblade. "Guys, go!" Dawn and Brock ran to the other door and slammed it open. The trainer swore he heard a loud 'QUACK!' but ignored it. "Sora, lets go!" Ash jumped through the window that Pikachu broke and landed right in front of a large group of heartless. Sora followed suite and cut down a shadow that was preparing to strike Ash from behind.

Ash nodded in thanks before saying, "Don't bother with the small fry! These things are organized so that means their leader is around here somewhere, most likely in the third district." He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it in the air shouting, "Corphish go!" A large red lobster like creature appeared, clacking its claws together. "Protect Sora!" Corphish nodded.

Sora ran out of the alley and towards the large door that read '3rd District', with Corphish following close behind, assisting the new keybearer whenever possible. They both made it to the plaza which is covered in bright machines with a fountain in the corner. Before Sora could do anything, there was a loud explosion and 2 bodies fell on top of him.

Sora saw stars dancing around his head. He blinks a few times and saw what landed on him. Two anthropomorphic animals, a dog and a duck.

"The key!" They both said at the same time.

Then the ground started to shake. Giant stone pillars shot up from the ground and blocked the exits. Giant pieces of armor then fell from the sky and smashed onto the ground. Then they floated in the air and formed into a giant knight with floating limbs known as Guard Armor.

"Oh boy." Sora said to himself as he gazed at the twelve foot high heartless.

Up on a building, Ash and co. managed to reach the area. His eyes widen at the sight. "This ain't good."

"We gotta help them!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash shook his head. "They gotta learn to fight the heartless. This seems like a perfect test."

"And if they die?" Brock deadpanned.

"We step in before that happens."

Guard Armor lifted one of its giant hands and attempted to smash Sora, but Corphish tackled the keybearer out of the way before he was paste. Donald attacked with fire magic and Goofy started hitting it with his shield. Guard Armor retaliated by spinning its floating arms, sending both flying.

"Hey!" Sora shouted in anger. He gripped his keyblade tightly as memories of the monsters that took his world surfaced. "I might have lost my world to you monsters, but I'll fight to get it back and make sure you never hurt another innocent being ever again!" Unleashing a mighty war cry, Sora charged the heartless. Guard Armor reared its leg back and kicked Sora, but the keybearer blocked it with his keyblade. Corphish followed this up with a bubblebeam that stunned the heartless long enough for Sora to strike one of its arms, destroying it.

The keybearer blinked before smacking himself in the head. "Of course!" He turned to Donald and Goofy. "Get the limbs one at a time!"

Following his advice, Donald attacked first by launching a powerful _thundera_ , destroying one of its legs. Goofy attacked next and with one good bash with his shield destroyed the other arm. Now the Guard Armor was bouncing up and down on its only limb. So now it started using its floating head as a weapon.

Sora blocked the headbutt, but the force sent him tumbling on his butt. Then the heartless started jumping into the air and started stomping the ground, sending out shockwaves that shook the ground like a small earthquake. Sora moved out of the way before he was paste and slashed the last limb, leaving the heartless nothing but a head and torso. "Attack all at once!" Sora shouted. Corphish attacked first with a crabhammer that stunned the heartless long enough for Donald to freeze it with ice magic. Sora then jumped on top of Goofy's shield, who then, with all his strength, sent the keyblader flying into the air. Sora flew down straight towards Guard Armor, his keyblade held high, and with one mighty strike...

SLASH

Guard Armor floated for a few seconds before it slumped to the ground and turned into a glowing heart.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"...So you were looking for me?" Sora asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded yes.

After the heartless was defeated, Ash and his gang joined Sora. Ash called back Corphish as Donald and Goofy explained what they were doing in Hollow Bastion. King Mickey had left suddenly, leaving a note that explained the situation at hand. Dawn also explained that Eraqus had received a similar message. The keyblade master came to Hollow Bastion and expected to meet Mickey, but the the king was a no show.

"This explains a lot," Brock said.

"Hey," Goofy said. "Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora lowered his head. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi."

Ash was about to give Sora the bad news until Donald abruptly said, "Of course."

Everyone stared at the duck in disbelief.

"What?!" Dawn said in disbelief.

"Say again?" Brock questioned.

Ash grabbed Donald and Goofy and huddled up with Dawn and Brock.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered.

Donald shrugged. "Who knows? But we need him to help us find the king."

"Thats low, duck." Ash glowered as Pikachu glared at said duck.

"You wouldn't do the same to find your friend?"

"We wouldn't be jerks about it!" Dawn hissed through gritted teeth.

Brock crossed his arms. "As a legal medical professional I cannot in any good conscious allow you to use this mentally scared teen for you own selfish purposes."

"You aren't a psychologist!"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked, gaining everyone's attention. "If it's no trouble, I would really like to come along."

Ash sighed. "Alright, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Then Donald decided to have some fun. "But you can't come with us looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

Then Goofy put his head next to Donalds. "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!"

Donald pushed him away. "This boat runs on happy faces."

Dawn stared at him like he grew a second head. "That doesn't make any-" Ash placed his hand over her mouth to shush her.

"Let's see where this goes," He whispered.

"Happy?" Sora muttered, his head lowered. Everybody waited in anticipation, (or annoyance in Dawn's case). Then Sora lifted his head and had the biggest, forced, smile on his face.

An awkward pause.

Then everyone started laughing, including Dawn.

Sora frowned. "It's not true about the happy faces is it?" Then he smiled. "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck." The mage introduced himself, holding out his hand.

The captain of the guard did the same. "Names Goofy."

"I'm Sora." The keyblader held out his hand and placed on top of the others.

"All for one, one for all!"

Sora smiled. He knew if he stayed with them and Ash then there is a great chance to find his friends and probably get his world back.

What he didn't know was someone was watching him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"You have got to be kidding me!" An obnoxious voice said. "That now makes four keyblade losers that are going to give us trouble!"

"That little squirt actually took down that heartless? Shocker."

"Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own."

 **"You don't listen do you? The power comes from the wielder. His inner strength, love, courage!"**

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?"

 _"You wanna get passed Eraqus?"_

"Eh, maybe someone else?"

"And the brats friends are the kings lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, there all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Enough."

Everyone turned towards the owner of the voice. Quan Chi stood at the entrance with Ventress at his left and Maleficent at his right. "The keyblade has chosen him. No doubt Eraqus will try to teach him, but he will most likely spend most of his time finding his lost friend. So who will it be to conquer the darkness. The boy." He walked up to the podium that had the images of Sora, Donald, and Goofy and waved his hand, changing it to Ash and Naruto. "The master with the power of aura or the half-demon descendant? Either one will prove useful my masters plan."

"Speaking of which, how is he?"

"Still rejuvenating, but not for long." Quan Chi waved his hand again and the image changed to a silver haired teen. "I have found one that is like the last. What was his name?"

"Beara or something."

While this was going on, Maleficent pursed her lips. A part of her wanting to stop this, take Aurora, and get somewhere as fast and as far as possible where they can live long and happy lives until the Imperial juggernaut smashes through. Another part wants this to happen to take back what was stolen from her from that horrible king she actually once loved. She winced as her back burned like hot iron.

There was nothing she could do.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is where you were."

"Master Eraqus!" Everyone but Sora said at the same time.

Said master walked towards Sora with his wife at his side. He stopped less than 3 feet away, staring Sora down. The new keyblader felt like he was being eyed like a big juicy fish for a hungry shark.

Finally, Laku stepped forward and said, "Don't mind my husband. What is your name, young one?"

"U-um, I'm Sora," The boy stuttered, still not use to seeing aliens.

Laku smiled before facing her husband. "He's young, but has a strong heart."

Eraqus simply grunts. "We'll see." He turned to Donald and Goofy. "And where have you two been?"

"Uh... fighting heartless."

"Indeed." Eraqus sighed. "I've been looking everywhere for you all. If it wasn't for Paul telling me about a new person arriving from another world and the large fight that was seen from the first district it might have been harder."

"He sounds mad," Ash whispered to Donald.

"Not yet, but he's getting there."

Eraqus grumbled. "We heard everything. While leaving with them is a good idea, you are going to require more help. I had your Gummi ship loaded onto the _Majesty,_ Donald. Before you leave on your journey, we will all stop at Hollow Bastion first. Everyone needs to know and I'm sure Naruto will want in on this adventure."

"Imagine the look on his face when he finds out about this big fight and he didn't take part in it." Ash joked.

Everyone made there way through the districts to 1st to the port. Sora stopped quickly to thank Paul for helping. The grey waved a 'no problem' and offered Sora a 10% discount next time he came back. They then found the _Majesty_ , a _Bellator_ -class Star Destroyer that was Eraqus' flag ship. Ash had to practically drag an awestruck Sora inside.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Sora shouted in excitement, making some of the crew members in the hanger bay stare at him in confusion.

Donald shushed him. "Take it easy, kid. You've seen a spaceship once you've seen them all."

Goofy laughed. "But nothin' like a bar destroyer, huh?"

"Star!"

While Donald and Goofy stayed behind to check their Gummi ship and Brock went to sick bay to resupply, Sora went with Eraqus to the bridge. Unlike past Star Destroyers, newer ones were starting to be rebuilt either without a bridge tower or a better protected tower with a second command bridge in the ships midsection. The _Majesty_ followed the latter. The Keyblade master came to the protected tower where Rear Admiral Jarz Koot stood. Jarz was a male Abednedo with pinkish-red skin, a scowling mouth, and tendrils hanging from his face.

Jarz turned around when he heard the blast door open. "Ah, welcome Eraqus. The _Majesty_ is ready to jump to Hollow Bastion when your ready."

Eraqus nodded. "Begin then."

Sora could only watch in awe as the stars stretch like rubber before he felt something of an invisible force smack into him, and he would have fallen to the floor of the bridge if Ash didn't catch him.

The Pokemon trainer chuckled. "That happens to the new guys sometimes."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The _Majesty_ arrived half an hour later near Hollow Bastion. Everyone boarded Donald and Goofy's Gummi ship and flew down planet side. On the way, Sora eyed a castle in the distance. "Whats with the spooky looking castle?"

Ash glared at the structure. "That castle just showed up out of no where years ago and heartless have been pouring out of it like a flood. The numbers have thinned out, but there are still some heartless everywhere."

"Why don't you just destroy it?" Sora asked.

Eraqus grunts. "We've tried almost everything. Heavy artillery strikes, concentrated fire from over 3 dozen AT-AT walkers, and even torpedo and turbolaser bombardments from orbit! There is a shield so strong nothing can destroy it."

"What about the superlaser?" Donald asked.

Laku gave him a deadpanned look. "From the _Eclipse_? That would destroy the entire city and everything else over a hundred miles."

The Gummi ship continued flying towards the Landing zone near in the military base near the city. They then road a landspeeder to Merlin's house. But before they arrived, a red muscle car sped by with a screaming blonde riding inside followed by a mechanical fire BREATHING TYRANNOSAURUS REX!

 **"RRROOOOAAAARRRR!"**

Everyone was frozen in shock before Ahsoka, riding a blue motorcycle, sped by shouting, "Stop chasing him, Grimlock!"

Eraqus' right eye twitched. "I am now deciding whether or not help Naruto."

"... How long would it take to find another key?" Donald asked.

Eraqus stomped the gas pedal. Everyone held either held onto something or each other as the landspeeder raced to save the blonde prankster.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Now what do you say?"

"I'm sorry."

"Just stay away from me, slagger." Grimlock growled before stomping away.

The blue motorcycle then transformed into a female Autobot. She was 15 feet high with a lithe body colored blue and silver with pink. "Somebody want to tell me what the frag just happened?"

Ahsoka groans. "Naruto painted Grimlock's visor black while he was recharging. Thanks for the help, Arcee."

Arcee nodded before regarding the new arrivals. She saluted. "Eraqus, sir. Good to have you back."

Eraqus saluted back. "And good to be back, or it was until this little escapade." He glared at Naruto who was currently hiding behind Hot Rod.

"That jerk had it coming!" Naruto shouted. "He smashed my jukebox!"

Hot Rod rolled his eyes. "Because you were blasting that Mandalorian war music, Naruto. If it wasn't Grimlock, then it would have been the other Dinobots, Ratchet, or Ironhide."

"But I like that music."

Eraqus waved it off. "Enough about that. We have new guests."

Sora just stood there. Naruto walked up to him and waved his hand in front of the new keybladers face. "What up with him?" Then he saw the other two. "Oh, hey Goofy. Hey Donald. Where's Mickey?"

"That's _King_ Mickey to you!" Donald said hotly.

"Uh huh. So the new guy?"

"This is Sora," Eraqus said as he patted the young mans shoulder, knocking him out of his stupor. "And he is a new keybearer."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Seriously?! Welcome to the club, Sora!" He then gave Sora a friendly slap on the back, but it was a little to hard and Sora almost fell.

"Uh, thanks."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After that disaster was over, everyone but Hot Rod and Arcee, who were still on duty, headed towards Merlin's house where everyone was waiting. After introducing Sora to everyone, Eraqus explained what had happened with his supposed meeting with King Mickey. How he never showed up and how Sora had arrived from his doomed world and fought a large heartless with Donald and Goofy.

"You fought a giant heartless without me?" Naruto whined, prompting some people to groan.

"As you now know," Eraqus continued. "The Dark Empire has stepped up it's plans. As a every world is taken, millions to billions of innocents are turned into heartless. Creating a never ending army of monsters. Ash, Naruto, Sora; you three must find other worlds and seal their keys and search for King Mickey. And Sora's friends, of course." The new keyblader gave Eraqus a look of gratitude. "Meanwhile, the Alliance of Light will do whatever it can to slow down the Empire."

Ash gave his master a salute. "You can count on us!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately there is a problem," Laku said. "It might be best you you split up to cover more ground, so to speak."

Naruto and Ash looked at each other questioningly. "Wouldn't it be safer?" Naruto said, not liking the idea of probably three of four of the only keybladers in the entire galaxy.

Eraqus thought this over. "Ash, Ahsoka, Dawn, and Brock will take the _Vyper_ and Naruto will go with Sora, Donald, and Goofy on board their ship. I have trained both Ash and Naruto both well and they are ready. Naruto will go with Sora and teach him to the best of his abilities."

"I ain't a teacher!" Naruto argued.

"But you have more experience then him," Jiraiya argued back. "One full trained keyblader on each ship."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, but I can't promise anything."

Eraqus nodded. "All I ask is you do your best. Everyone, get a good nights sleep. For tomorrow, you're off."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Eraqus stood in front of a holo-table with the map of the galaxy shown, a frown etched on his face as he surveyed it. Parts of each rim were colored for each faction. The Alliance of Light is colored blue and is currently stretched from what was once known as wild space in the galactic west to the mid and outer rims of the south and east. Purple, the Dark Empire, stretches from the galactic north mid and outer rims and encompassing the entire Tingel arm. And the black, belonging to the Imperial Remnant, was mainly in control of Coruscant and the surrounding systems; and unfortunately it included the fortress world Byss who's large xenophobic human population sustained the ex-imperial forces with fresh troops.

The other colors were of minor factions. The Putrid green belonged to the Hutt's and they're out in the outer rim in the east, centered around their capital of Nal Hutta. One of the first things Eraqus did when he was elected as Supreme Commander was try to end slavery. The Hutt cartels were the first on the list. The Alliance drove them off of Tatooine, Ryloth, Toydaria and practically removed them from the mid rim altogether before quarantining them in Hutt space in the outer rim.

It wasn't easy, but earning the gratitude and loyalty of so many people who's lives were ruined because of those disgusting slugs was a moral boost. Unfortunately, the Hutt's were known for their vengeance and tried to reclaim their territory through pirating and black market dealings, but Eraqus planned this. 5 months ago, he enlisted the best assassins from Konoha and equipped them with the best weapons and stealth tech available. They did what so few men did: strike fear into their greasy hearts.

The Shinobi and Kunoichi sabotaged important infrastructure, stole valuable information, and the assassinated dangerous individuals. They've even managed to kill a couple of high ranked Hutt's. He heard that one of the dead Hutt's was seduced by a Kunoichi before she snuck a very dangerous, and untraceable, neurotoxin in his drink, something called Gardulla. Nobody else knew he was dead for days and in that time the ninja had left without leaving a trace.

Eraqus' eyes then moved to the dark red spot at the edge of Dark Imperial space. This was Mandalorian territory, and unfortunately it was a war-zone. After the death of Duchess Satine during the Clones Wars and the abandonment of the old Empire, the Mandalorian clans that were once banished had returned in force to rule over all other clans. This had led to the Second Mandalorian Civil War. Only a few clans chose to remain neutral, two of which were well known and had sided with the Alliance: Clans Fett and Ordo.

Leading Clan Ordo was a rare red-skinned Twi'lek named Del'ganu Ordo. The Clan Head was once a slave to the Hutt's until 20 years ago he was saved by the last leader of the clan. Del'ganu had trained for years to become a formidable warrior to prove himself to his new family. It wasn't until three years ago that the last leader was killed in battle against heartless that were trying to take the heart of Onderon, who's population has since increased to 50 million since the Clone Wars, that Del'ganu took up the mantle and, with Eraqus and a hundred Supercommando's at his side, he led a charge straight towards the heart. Eraqus sealed it and Del'ganu pledged his clan's support against the Dark Empire for their unforgivable crimes to the galaxy.

Clan Fett, on the other hand, while powerful and one of the oldest clans, was one that gave Eraqus some... uneasiness. It was led by Boba Fett! Eraqus and Laku were shocked when they learned that he had survived the Sarlaac pit. His _beskar_ armor had protected him long enough to fight his way out of the beasts belly. He lost his memory and was found by Jawa's. Later he had unintentionally helped Han and Leia ( _So that's why they didn't want to talk about their return trip_ ) and was thought dead once again. Short story is that he was somehow connected to the Sarlaac, escaped again, and was found by another bounty hunter by the name of Dengar who Boba had met in his younger years during the Clone Wars.

After which he killed the dishonorable leader of clan Fett and took control to lead his clan back to glory. Some were against a clone to lead, but after some fights, a few of which were to the death, he proved himself worthy. He pledged himself to the Alliance as a sign of honor as Eraqus and his allies were one of the few to defeat him. That's what they thought at first, but it turns out he pledged his clan because he knew this was his chance for a rematch against everyone. Eraqus still hasn't told Hiashi and the senior Ino-Shika-Cho trio that Boba was still alive and looking for some payback.

Both clans had another reason to ally themselves with the Alliance: They were looking for the Mask of Madalore. The mask that can unite all the warring clans. The mask that was first worn by Mandalore the First and last worn by Canderous Ordo aka Mandalore the Preserver. After his death, all Mandalorians thought the mask was lost forever, but it wasn't until extensive study showed proof that the mask was taken to wild space in the galactic west. As of now, if the clans weren't fighting, they were searching. It didn't matter if either Boba or Del'ganu wore the mask, so long as it ended the civil war and united all Mandalorians.

"Why are you still up?"

Eraqus was pulled from his thoughts when his wife wrapped her arms around his stomach. He sighed. "When I was elected as Supreme Commander, I thought someone else would have been better for the position then me. But then I began to think and I knew that everyone who would be better is dead. I have lost so many loved ones... I'm so tired, Laku."

Laku kissed him on the cheek. "I know. I miss them too, but they would be proud with what you have done for so many innocents."

Eraqus growled. "Would they?! I'm sending children to fight!"

"Children who know what they're getting into." Laku pursed her lips. "But I'm worried about Ash and Naruto. They are very good at hiding their emotions, but I still sense their anger and hatred. Ash, for having lost friends during the invasion on his homeworld; and Naruto? His emotions are stronger. If he ever finds the man that took his family from him I-I'm afraid what will happen."

Eraqus raised a brow. "I thought Jedi were suppose to control their emotions?"

Laku scoffed. "The old Order, while I do respect them, bottled up their emotions. It's why they were destroyed. Why my mother left. The new Order I'm helping create will make the Jedi what they are suppose to be: Defenders of good and peace for the _whole_ galaxy, not just a corrupted government."

Eraqus smiled. "What would I do without you. Back to Naruto, he's more mature then he lets on. Whatever happens, I'm sure he won't let his anger control him. What of Sora."

Laku narrowed her eyes. "I don't know there's something about him... I can't place my finger on it, but I fell he's important. Just as important as the others."

Eraqus turned back to the map. He moved his hand over it and it zoomed in on Hollow Bastion and Traverse Town. Surrounding these worlds were other worlds currently marked as unknown. "I can't help but feel as if someone I knew is responsible for this. I only hope I'm wrong."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, both Gummi ships were prepared to fly. The _Vyper_ and the newly renamed _Highwind_.

Everyone stood in front of Eraqus as he quickly explained. "Remember, when you arrive on other worlds you must take care. You are to only assist if heartless are involved. You must not interfere in their internal matters. It is imperative that you keep the secret of other worlds a _secret_."

Sora raised his hand. "If that happens, would they all freak out and think there's some kind of alien invasion about to happen?"

"Oh, you saw those movies too?" Naruto asked.

Eraqus cleared his throat. "Believe it or not, that did happen a few times during the old Republic, but essentially yes. Oh, and don't use the word _alien_ , Sora. Many races see it as an insult."

Everyone then boarded their respected ships. Ash, Ahsoka, Dawn, and Brock for the _Vyper_. Naruto, Sora, Donald, and Goofy for the _Highwind_. Both ships started floating high before they pointed straight up. They flew into orbit. They each took different directions and jumped into hyperspace and straight into the unknown.

* * *

 **Me: Man I am glad to finally begin the adventure to new worlds. Some worlds will be from the game and other Disney movies, but also Pixar, Dreamworks and some live action ones from Universal, 20th Century Fox, Lionsgate and other movie studios.  
**

 **As you have read before, I'm not that good at making stories, but I'm trying my best. As I've been saying before, I have all these ideas in my head I just need to put them somewhere. I tried writing, but that would have never worked. So just enjoy and if you bully me for this like other authors then go jump of a bridge.**

 **I have rewrote chapters 18, 19, and 20. For 18 and 19 I add a few new machines and chapter 20 I rewrote at least half of it to fit in with the rest of my story.**


	4. Chapter 4 (CODEX)

**Me: This is for the Alliance army that is somewhat of a combination of the Empire, Rebel Alliance, and old Republic. And I say this again, the weapons these troopers use are from the new battlefront game including dlc weapons and perks. Any extras from legends I will add in the future. I'm sure you all know that the bowcaster is already in this story. As if I wouldn't include the Wookiee weapon.  
**

* * *

 **ALLIANCE ARMY DATABASE ACCESS REQUESTED:**

 **...**

 **ACCESS APPROVED:**

 **DESIGNATION: ALLIANCE ARMED FORCES AND ALLIANCE NAVY**

 **TROOPER:** Unlike past Imperial Stormtroopers, Alliance Troopers aren't trained to be ruthless Xenophobic Humans who terrorize the public for Palpatine, Alliance Troopers are defenders of the people who would gladly sacrifice themselves to save the innocent. Enlistment is no longer restricted to humans; now anyone can join within adult ages as many cultures believe that adulthood starts in adolescence. Racism is unfavorable in the military and punishment is immediate dishonorable discharge.

The training itself is harder then Stormtrooper training as the Alliance army believes in quality over quantity. Every trooper trains from one to six months, depending on the soldiers advancements, and trained in weapon efficiency, close quarters combat, artillery operations, and vehicle piloting. From regular to elite commando's one Alliance Trooper is worth 5 Stormtroopers. This training is mandatory for _all_ who join, whether it be the Army or the Navy. This includes Pilots, Engineers, Technicians, Officers, and even enlisted. _Everyone_ is trained to fight.

 **JET TROOPER:** These troopers are trained longer in sky born warfare. They wear special jet packs that, thanks to Alliance engineering, use anti-gravity power to fly and perform long distance jumps. Another kind of equipment are grav-chutes that slow a troopers descent when they fall from high altitude. Jet troopers are usually equipped armed with accurate blasters such as the EE-3 or T-21B and grenade launchers and light anti-vehicular weaponry such as smart rockets and specialized grenades.

 **ARMSMAN:** The Naval Security Battalions, also known as Naval Armsman, are armed soldiers that replaced the Imperial Marines for use in boarding actions against enemy vessels or defending their home ship from boarders. Armsman are also trained in engineering and technical works for emergency situations. The most common equipment are close range weapons such as the CA-87, DH-17 m.2, and DL-44.

 **SCOUT TROOPER:** Scouts are trained to patrol perimeters, perform reconnaissance missions and identify enemy positions. Scouts specialize in light fast vehicles such as speeder bikes and the AT-RT. Scouts are also trained in long range fighting as snipers.

 **BRAWL TROOPERS:** Brawlers are a relatively new class of trooper that are trained in extensive use of close range combat. They're main weapons are melee bladed or blunt with built in vibrogenerators, most often found in the hilt or handle of the weapon, that send out high-frequency sonic pulses that could cause anything attached to the generator to be sent into an extremely quick vibration. When said object contacted something, notably organic tissue, the vibrations rippled across the material, destroying a much larger portion (in addition to the simple fact of the blow cutting more) and damaging the target more devastatingly than the original weapon. This caused even the slightest glancing blow to potentially become a gaping wound.

 **SHOCK TROOPERS:** Heavy weapon specialists and elite front-line troops that are trained in using the Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle and E-WEB heavy blaster or even the HT-82 assault cannon that was once wielded by the now defunct Dark Trooper program.

 **ZERO-G ASSAULT TROOPERS:** Commonly known as Spacetroopers were a specialized branch of the old Imperial Stormtrooper Corps equipped and trained to capture enemy vessels intact. Equipped with specialized Zero-G armor and deployed from _Gamma_ -class assault shuttles, they are a scourge against enemy vessels and pirates. The Zero-G armor essentially turned the wearer into a walking tank. Though the armor itself is large and cumbersome, it provides better mobility then older models. The Spacetroopers are armed with two shoulder mounted, magazine fed grenade launchers; a right gauntlet blaster cannon; and a left gauntlet miniature proton torpedo launcher. Each gauntlet also included laser cutters to penetrate ship hulls.

 **NOVATROOPER:** In the past, Novatrooper honor guards were assigned to either historically significant locations such as Sith burial grounds, or to guard captured enemy starships. Though they still perform these duties efficiently, their main duty is to guard highly important individuals, such as Ambassadors, Senators, Admirals, Generals, Keyblader's and the remaining Jedi.

 **DEMOTROOPERS:** Demotroopers are combat engineers that perform a variety of tasks such as route reconnaissance, demolitions, mine and countermine warfare, obstacle emplacement, breaching and construction.

 **PARATROOPERS:** Also known as drop troops, Paratroopers are specially trained for high-altitude drops using either special parachutes for a steathly approach, or the new grav-chutes which uses anti-grav technology for a more controlled drop into enemy territory. They are used for tactical advantage as they can be inserted into the battlefield from the air, thereby allowing them to be positioned in areas not accessible by land, plus establishing an airhead for landing other units.

 **BOMB SQUAD TROOPERS:** More commonly called Bombtroopers, are an elite class of soldiers trained in the activation and deactivation of explosive charges. Bombtroopers are also found in local law enforcement's to handle Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) and Improvised Explosive Device Disposal (IEDD). Each trooper wears specially modified heavy fire-resistant armor for flame precautions. The armor was likewise strong enough to withstand controlled explosions and high-velocity shrapnel. For further aid, a long hood covered the faceplate, and they all wore safety helmets. Their helmets included sensors for detecting chemical signatures of explosives, as well as a full muffling mode that is automatically enambled at the first sign of a detonation to protect the wearer from eye or ear damage. They carried their tools in large round cases.

 **RIOT TROOPERS:** While Riot police officers handle rioting civilians using shock sticks and tear gas, Riot troopers are equipped with energy shields that can deflect both energy and projectile weaponry, use blaster pistols or other one handed blasters and close range melee weapons. Their main assignments are to accompany Armsman in boarding enemy vessels and are usually sent in first to confined spaces such as in buildings and caves.

 **RADTROOPERS:** Radiation zone assault troopers are another elite soldier class that are well equipped to operate in one of the deadliest terrain types: heavy radiation zones. The new armor that they wear is upgraded as a lead-polymer substrate that gave better protection needed to withstand lethal Grade 5 rad zone for several planetary hours. Along with special and highly advanced breathing tubes, they can also operate in the most hazardous conditions such as extreme heat, acid rivers, and lightning.

 **WILDERNESS FIGHTERS:** Trained by veterans of the Rebel Alliance Specforce rangers, wild fighters are troopers trained on planets with deadly environments to fight in specific biomes on different worlds. Usually they were named for the environment they fight in and consist of races that are use to they're specific nature. This includes:

Sand troopers - Training zone Desert worlds: Tatooine and Jakku

Forest troopers - Training zone Forest worlds: Endor and Kashyyyk

Snow troopers - Training zone Ice worlds: Hoth and Rhen Var

Lava troopers - Training zone Lava worlds: Sullust and Mustafar

Jungle troopers - Training zone Jungle worlds: Felucia and Kashyyyk

Swamp troopers - Training zone Swamp worlds: Dagobah and Rodia

Scuba troopers - Training zone Ocean worlds: Mon Cala and Piscciss

 **DESIGNATION: SPECIAL FORCES**

 **ALLIANCE INTELLIGENCE SERVICES:** The AIS is tasked with gathering, processing and analyzing national security information from around the galaxy for the Alliance of Light. Another main job is anti-terrorism and the protection of Alliance secrets from enemy factions.

 **ONIWABAN:** Ninjas from Konoha. The ultimate assassins with no identity. The best, most elite, shinobi and kunoichi tasked with the assassination or capture of top individuals without being seen. In fact being found by the enemy results in either discharge from the military or instant death via a special kill pill in their mouths that completely destroys the body so the enemy won't be able to identify it.

 **ARC TROOPERS:** Named in honor of the elite soldiers of the Clone Wars, Advanced Recon Commandos are the elite of the entire Alliance army. Trained for over a year on every inhospitable planet as the wild troopers and given better training, weapons and equipment, the only warriors more advanced are Mandalorians. While their tactics and training are combined of those from the AIS and even old Clone Commandos, they are also the lead soldiers for Special Operation Assignments. Using unconventional methods and resources, ARC Troopers may be performed independently of or in conjunction with, conventional military operations. The primary goal is to achieve a political or military objective where a conventional force requirement does not exist or might adversely affect the overall strategic outcome. They perform a variety of assignments and functions such as airborne operations, counter-terrorism, counter-insurgency, foreign internal defense, covert ops, direct action, hostage rescue, high-value targets/manhunting, intelligence operations, mobility operations, and unconventional warfare.

 **SPECIAL COMMANDO ADVANCED RECON TROOPER:** Created by the empire for anti-rebel assignments, SCAR troopers are a secretive branch as deadly as Oniwaban. So secret that no civilians know about them and for good reason. They wear their armor and helmets with augmented voice filters at all times and are sometimes not expected to even survive their assignments.

* * *

 **Me: I figured it be best to show the army of the Alliance. And basically the comparison for the special forces are as followed:  
**

 **Navy SEALS, Spetsnaz, SAS and others to ARC Troopers.**

 **CIA, KGB and other national intelligence agencies to AIS.**

 **Delta Force to SCAR.**

 **Oniwaban were** **a group of onmitsu government-employed undercover agents established by the 8th Tokugawa shogun, Tokugawa Yoshimune (1684–1751).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Some of these chapters will be faster now. Some worlds will be played through like in the game, but some will be completely different. Like following the movie. And for Star Wars, Rebels is canon in my story. Sorry Force Unleashed fans. Also Rogue One. Freaking awesome prequel... or sequel... pre-sequel?  
**

* * *

"Slash! Swipe! Stab! Good, keep it up or do you want to be a pussy all your life!"

"What?!"

"Sorry, my old instructor used to say that and it sorta stuck."

Donald groaned in annoyance at the noise that woke him up from his sleep. He turned to see Goofy, unsurprisingly, still asleep. He dragged his hand down his bill before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Less then two days and Donald already regretted going with two teenagers that just started puberty.

Donald walked out of the room he shared with Goofy and immediately stubbed his toe into something. "WAAAH!" He shouted in pain, hoping up and down one foot as he held the other one in his hands. After the pain subsided, Donald glared at the thing that cause it. "Oh, it's you."

What he kicked was one of those new BB astromech droids that was starting to replace the older R-series. This particular droid was BB-12, or simply Twelve. He had a domed head mounted on a spherical body that was colored black and orange. Twelve was stationed on the _Highwind_ to fly the ship if needed and work on repairs or upgrades in the near future. The little bot also had an attitude that Donald would like to have an engineer fix.

"Watch where you're going!"

Twelve simply beeped back an insult and rolled away.

Donald rolled his eyes and continued making his way towards the bridge. "Why are you two sparing on the bridge!?" He shouted.

Both teens stopped mid attack, Naruto with his keyblade _Nine-Tailed Fury_ help up in defense while Sora was in the air with _Kingdom Key_ preparing an overhead strike. The new keyblader fell to the ground when Donald yelled.

"Training!" Naruto exclaimed as he helped Sora up. "Sora needs to learn how to fight. We can't rely on magic the whole time."

"What about you're chakra?" Donald asked.

"I'm a ninja," Naruto said, de-summoning his keyblade. "I was trained not to rely on my chakra all the time. I'm skilled in stealth, close quarters combat, and weapons. Also, chakra detection machines have been created." **(1)**

"Well don't use too much. We have to keep a low profile."

"Says the talking duck!"

Donald threw his hands up in defeat and stomped towards the pilots seat. "We're coming up on our first world, so one of you go get-"

"Howdy fella's! Did I miss something?"

"Never mind."

Sora walked to the window and saw... not what he expected. "Um... why does the world look like that?" What Sora was talking about was that the world was colored pink and covered in hearts, a castle, a house, and trees.

Naruto shrugged. "No idea. For some reason, Gummi glass makes the worlds look like... I don't know, a cartoon or something."

"Who cares!" Donald exclaimed, jumping out the the seat. "Master Eraqus told us to lock as many worlds as possible and that's what we're gonna do. Besides, the king could be down there. Get the transporter ready, Twelve."

"Transporter?" Sora asked.

Naruto explained, "It's powered by magic. It'll instantly teleport us down where they'll be no one to see us. Remember, low profile."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

As soon as they were beamed down, they we're falling. Actually, it was more like floating down. It never seemed to end. All around them, clocks ticked and tocked at different times. And as they neared the bottom, Naruto, Sora, and Donald prepared themselves and landed on their feet. Goofy wasn't so lucky; during the fall the knight laid back with his arms behind his head. So Goofy landed roughly.

Donald sighed while Naruto and Sora chuckled.

Then Naruto's acute hearing picked up the sound of running. He turned and his eyes widen. "Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Did one of you spike my food with a drug or something?"

"No."

"Then I'm only hallucinating, because there is a talking rabbit wearing clothes."

Everyone turned to see what Naruto was looking at and they saw a rabbit wearing a red waistcoat and looking at a large watch while shouting, "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm hear, but I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

 ** _'Mm, rabbit.'_** Naruto heard Kurama say in his head.

 _'Don't even think about, Kurama. I ate rabbits for you when I went hunting with dad and Sasuke, but I ain't going to eat a talking rabbit.'_

"Is this gonna be a normal thing from now on?" Sora asked.

"Probably." Naruto, Goofy, and Donald said at the same time.

"Just checking. We should follow him."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
**

When Team Highwind went through the multiple doors, they saw that they were in a bizarre room where the furniture was just painted into the floor and walls. They then saw the rabbit run through a smaller door.

Sora walked up to the tiny door and bent down to get a good look at it. "How did he get so small?"

"No, you're simply too big."

Everybody jumped back in surprise when the golden doorknob with eyes and a mouth talked.

"It talks!" Donald exclaimed in surprise.

The doorknob yawns. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning." Goofy said.

"Good night!" The doorknob countered. "I need a bit more sleep."

Naruto snorted. "Dude, it's the afternoon. Start your day already."

"Whatever."

"Wait!" Sora said quickly before the knob fell asleep. "What do we have to do to grow small?"

"Why don't you try the bottle over there."

Everyone turned to see a chair and table magically prop up from the floor with two bottles on top. One blue and one orange.

"Damn magic!" Naruto growled before he grabbed the blue bottle.

"Naruto, wait!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted, but the blonde knuckled already drank it and before their very eyes, Naruto shrank down to six inches high.

 _"Oh cool!"_ Naruto said in a high pitched voice.

Donald gave him a deadpanned look. "Next time don't drink something that could be poisonous!"

 _"It shrank me didn't it? Now if you excuse me."_ Naruto walked up to the doorknob and kicks it. _"Open up!"_

The knob simply snored.

 _"Oh come on!"_

Sora shakes his head. So the tiny door was no go so... he stepped towards the bed and with all his strength he pushed it where it folded into the wall, revealing a rabbit hole. The trio each took a drink of the blue bottle and shrank to the same size as Naruto. All four then went straight into the rabbit hole.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The group found themselves, once again, within total darkness. But only for a moment. A blinding flash of light appeared as they walked through it and into courtyard with hedges that served as walls.

Guards stood everywhere and nobody was surprised to see that they weren't human. All were human sized cards with either hearts or spades and colored either black or red. Ahead of them stood what looked like a defendants box before the judge's chair. In the box was a girl, younger then both Naruto and Sora, wearing a blue dress with blonde hair tied back with a black bow.

The talking rabbit then ran up a long flight of stairs before arriving at the top. He then blew a little trumpet before speaking, "Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl exclaimed.

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

Looking up the judge's chair, the team saw the supposed 'Queen'. She was a large and rather plump woman wearing a red and black dress. A tiny golden crown sat upon her head and in her hand a heart shaped fan. And next to her was a larger man-cat or dog wearing armor colored purple, blue, and red and, for some reason, a white powdered wig. Donald and Goofy blinked. He looked strangely familiar...

The Queen glared at the girl. "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is... BECAUSE I SAY SO! THAT'S WHY!"

"That is so unfair!" The girl cried out.

Naruto growls in anger. "This is stupid! We gotta save her!"

"No Naruto!" Donald yelled.

"We're outsiders," Goofy said. "So wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Meddling!"

"But they'll kill her!" Sora countered.

"Don't I have a right to a lawyer?" The girl asked defensively.

"That's for the one man jury to decide!" The Queen shouted before motioning the man in the wig to speak.

"Thank you, your majesty."

Both Donald's and Goofy's jaws dropped when they heard that voice. It was definitely him.

"As the sole jury for this court, I am here to prove that this little twerp is without a doubt, absolutely, 100% guilty as charged!"

"B-bu-but that's-" The girl stammered.

The Queen nodded smugly. "Just as I thought. For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..."

Sora gasps.

"Alright, that's it!" Naruto growled. He stormed towards the girl, ignoring the warnings of his friends. A couple of cards tried to stop him, but Naruto simply smacked them aside with his Keyblade, surprising the Queen and her subordinate. "This isn't fair! Just because you're the Queen doesn't give you the right to do what ever you want!"

The Queen of Hearts stood up from her chair and shouts, "How dare you! I am Queen by birth while you are a measly gutter rat!"

Naruto would have attacked if Sora didn't hold him back by his arms.

The one man jury scoffed. "You see, you're majesty! This thief and her comrades are against you. So please, with your permission, I wish-"

"PETE!"

The jury now called Pete froze at his name. He slowly turned and his eyes widen in shock at seeing Donald and Goofy standing next to Naruto and Sora."

"Wha... AAAH! It's you!?"

"You know him?" Sora asked, releasing Naruto from his grip.

Goofy nodded. "We sure do. Pete's been causin' trouble for ages. His majesty finally had it and banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped?"

"I ain't tellin'!" Pete shouted. "The fact of the matter is that I escaped and have pledged myself to help anyone in need of it."

Naruto didn't believe a word. "Spare us this mockery of justice!"

"Who said anything about justice?" The Queen said mockingly.

"Excuse me," Sora spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "But we know who the real culprit is!"

Goofy nodded. "Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" Goofy quickly shut his mouth before he spilled the secret.

"Anyway," Sora continued. "She's not the one you're looking for."

The Queen scoffed. "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?"

Nobody answered.

"I didn't think so!" Pete mockingly laughed. "Lock the twerp up!"

The cards did just that, locking up the girl in a golden cage.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or as little as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

Naruto growled again, but decided to agree to free Alice with proof. Though if that doesn't work, then breaking her out the sneaky way is another option. Needing to start somewhere, Team Highwind decided to talk to Alice. With the guards watching them warily, they walked up to the cage.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Goofy, and that there's Donald and Naruto."

Alice curtsied. "Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense."

Naruto shakes his head. "You don't have to apologize. We all know who to blame." Everyone knew he meant Pete, who was now gone, having left while they were talking. "Why are you on trial in the first place?"

Alice huffed. "I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!"

"That's crazy!" Sora exclaimed.

Naruto sighs. He hated people who become tyrants then fair rulers like the Hokage's. It reminded him too much of Doto Kazahana from the Land of Snow. Good thing he stopped Doto before he ruined the country. "So where are you from?" He asked Alice. Maybe understanding where she came from could help in her trial.

Alice cupped her chin in thought. "I can't seem to remember." Typical. "You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels... And I found myself here."

Sora's eyes widen. "So you're from another world!"

Goofy scratched his head in confusion. "That's funny. Maybe you don't need a ship, then."

Donald shrugs. "I don't get it."

Alice tilted her head. "What do you mean 'another world'?"

"Enough!" The guard standing next to the cage shouted. "The defendant will be silent!"

Seeing as how they aren't going to get any more information, Team Highwind left to the exit in the hedge wall, but not before promising Alice that they will prove her innocence.

After walking far away from the court and into a forest, Naruto spoke up. "Why don't I just sneak her out and we can take her home? If she's from another world, then-"

"NO!" Donald interrupted. "We can't be meddling! Besides, she found her way here she can find her way out."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Well well. Trouble in paradise?"

"Who said that!?" Everyone shouted, getting their weapons ready.

Their question was soon answered as a floating, disembodied purple and pink striped cat head with a large grin appeared out of thin air. The head kept disappearing and reappearing again and again all over until it appeared on a giant tree stump. And to everyone's surprise, it's body appeared, bouncing up and down on the head before the body assembled itself.

"I hate cats." Was the only thing Naruto had to say at this defiance of the laws of physics.

"Who are you!?" Donald shouted.

The phantom cat chuckled. "Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

Sora blinked. "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

The cat smiled so big that it showed off his large pointed teeth. "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." Then the Cheshire Cat started fading away. "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." then he was gone.

"Wait!" Sora shouted.

Naruto shakes his head. "Forget it, Sora. That fur ball is no help."

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked.

"Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed.

Then Cheshire appeared on Naruto's head. "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!"

"Get off of me, dingus!" Naruto shouted as he tried to swat the magic cat away. Cheshire simply jumped back on the stump and faded away again, laughing all the while. "This is why I hate cats!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After their run in with the magic cat, Team Highwind scoured the entire forest for clues. As if heartless weren't enough, they had to deal with annoying talking flowers, a mouse that kept trying to stab them with a rapier, and a caterpillar that blew smoke in their faces when they simply asked it a question. But even with these annoyances, they managed to find the evidence needed. It wasn't easy as they were hidden in random locations in the forest and in the house upside down.

The first was footprints that probably came from a shadow or a warrior. The second was stench. Thanks to his enhanced senses, Naruto could smell the Heartless all over the place. To him, they smelled like death. Literally. The third were claw marks that were marked on the trees and the ground. The fourth and final one was some kind of red colored bomb.

"What is this thing?" Sora asked as he held the bomb.

"Be careful with that!" Donald warned him. "That's one Pete's. He used those stupid things all the time when he was causing trouble."

Goofy scratched his cheek. "I wonder how he makes 'em?"

"Forget that!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed the bomb from Sora. "Where does he keep these things?! Its as big as a bowling ball."

"It doesn't matter," Sora said. "We have enough proof that Pete is leading the Heartless and tried to take the Queens heart."

"And that's bad?"

"Naruto!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Here's your proof!" Naruto shouted as his team laid all four evidence in front of the Queen.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring for my evidence!"

"Walked right into that one." Donald muttered.

One of the card soldiers came forward, carrying one box, and placing it next to the others. With magic, all five floated in the air, somehow merged together, and then split again into five boxes at random.

Naruto scoffed. "We got this in the bag." He whispered to his friends. He went for the middle one, and it revealed a heartless! Naruto jumped in surprise before summoning his keyblade and killed it. "What the cus!?"

"What in the world was that?!" The Queen exclaimed.

"There's your evidence!" Sora shouted. "Alice is innocent. It was Pete. He controlled the heartless to try and take your heart."

The Queen growled in anger before smacking her fists on the podium. "Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Donald shouted.

"I told you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Seize them at once!"

A large tower appeared from the ground with wheels. A card soldier ran towards it and yanked one of the wheels down. Alice's cage was then covered in a red cloth like a bird in a cage before being lifted up high.

Naruto growled. "Team Highwind! Save Alice! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " A dozen Naruto's appeared and attacked the cards, forcing them to retreat.

"That is so cool!" Sora exclaimed in glee as his team made their way to the tower while the clones distracted the cards.

"What do we do?" Goofy asked. "Which wheel was it?"

"Smash 'em all!" Naruto shouted before destroying one of the wheels with his keyblade. Sora and Donald followed his lead. Alice's cage was lowered back to the ground. The cloth was removed revealing... nothing!

"What happened?!" Sora exclaimed.

"She must have been kidnapped While we were fighting." Donald said.

"You fools!" The Queen shouted at her soldiers. "Find the one's who behind this! I don't care how!" The shadow clones poofed away as the card soldiers quickly followed their queen's order and ran around like headless chickens. Seeing this, Team Highwind made their escape back into the Lotus forest.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What do we do!?" Naruto shouted. "They're just gonna follow us! We gotta find a place to hide."

Sora was about to say something, but didn't have the chance as Goofy shouted, "Incoming!" And they all quickly scattered as a giant boulder flew past them and slammed down at the entrance, blocking any way for the card soldiers to follow them. It wasn't only the rock they were surprised to see, it was the figure standing _on_ the rock.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," The Cheshire Cat greeted them as he bowed.

"Ches?!" Donald exclaimed in surprise. "You Dog!"

The Cat winked.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows and some kind of dog cat, yes!"

Goofy tilted his head to the side. "Where did they go?"

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" And once again, he faded away.

"GAAAAH!" Naruto growled.

"Come on!" Donald said as he grabbed Naruto by his jacket and dragged him away.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Before, the large rock was blocking another hole leading somewhere, but now with it gone, they walked right through the hole. Inside was a long table in the middle with teapots and teacups set on it, like it was ready for tea time. What was most peculiar though was the large picture at the head of the table. On it was a rabbit with a red coat and a small man with a green top hat and both looked positively mad.

Team Highwind headed for the cottage and opened it. What was inside was something they couldn't comprehend. A room fit for a giant was completely upside down with two large lamps.

Naruto blinked. "Isn't this the...?"

"Bizarre room? Yeah." Sora finished.

"This is pretty neat!" Goofy exclaimed.

Donald tapped his foot up and down. "What do we do now?"

Naruto sighs. "And 3... 2... 1..."

"They're hiding somewhere," Everyone looked up and saw Cheshire. "Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." Then he faded away... again.

Everyone looked at each other, then the lamps, then each other again. And all at once, they smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking? Sora asked.

"Yup."

Sora and Donald used their fire magic on both the lamps, lighting them up. The cat soon appeared again. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." Then he faded.

"That ain't good," Naruto said as they all ran back out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The bizarre room was just how they left it; huge and vacant. Except for the snoring door... and the purple cat on the table.

"That shadows should be here soon." Cheshire said, doing a little dance. "Are you prepared for the worse? If not, too bad!"

"Uh, where are the bottles?" Naruto asked, now noticing that both the growth potion and the shrink potion are gone!

"What do you think happened?"

"Let me guess? A fat cat in a suit?" Donald questioned.

"Ding ding ding! and also him," Cheshire pointed up.

A giant heartless then dropped down from the ceiling. If they were normal size, then the Trickmaster would be around Sora's height, but since they are small, the heartless was gigantic. With spindly legs and arms that look like paper along with a head made several other heads stacked on top of each other and holding a juggling pin in each hand. This was, by far, the most bizarre heartless yet.

"Well, crap." Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The clones attacked the Trickster, but were simply smacked aside like fly's, poofing them out of existence. "Jump!"

Everyone followed Naruto's lead, just as Trickster smashed the top of the table with one of his pins. They resumed they're attack, but it's legs were stronger then they looked, so they focused on the body. The problem was that Trickster was really tall, so they had to jump as high as they could. That's when Naruto had an idea.

"Guys!" He shouted. "I need you to distract this thing for me!"

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

"Just do it!" Naruto quickly hid in the fireplace. He held out his hand and concentrated as hard as he could. _'Kurama, I'm going to need to make the strongest Rasengan I can!'_

 ** _'On this world? I'll try.'_**

Naruto held out his hand and concentrated as hard as he could. Unlike magic or the force, chakra is a special kind of energy that's not as abundant on other worlds, but enough for a kage level ninja to use a powerful jutsu. Thanks to Kurama, he had enough chakra for his strongest move. Blue chakra swirled around his hand until it formed into a sphere. He looked out and saw the Trickster being backed into the wall by his teammates. He might not have another chance.

Naruto ran out and straight towards the heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly moved out of the way. Naruto concentrated chakra to his feet and jumped as high as he could shouting, **"Rasengan!"** And slammed it into the Tricksters chest, sending it smashing into the wall. It was still for a moment before dissipating into a heart and floated away.

"You did it, Naruto!" Sora cheered, waiting for Naruto's response, but all he heard was heavy panting. He turned around and saw Naruto on the floor with Donald and Goofy standing next him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Donald used his heal magic. Naruto nodded in thanks before being helped up by Sora and Goofy. "Yeah. The Rasengan's my strongest move. Usually I could do two or three before getting this tired, but I had to use more chakra then usual to take out that heartless. Even with Kurama, I'm just not use to this low level of chakra. This world is more different then others like Hollow Bastion."

Then they heard a yawn. "What a racket."

"Alright that's it!" Naruto snapped. "He just slept through the entire fight and now he wakes up! I'm going to kick his- wait a minute, do door knobs even have-"

"Oh let it go." Donald deadpanned.

"How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" He grumbled. "Just find what you're looking for and please go away." Everyone's eyes widen when they see the door knob glow. "Wait, whats this light?"

Both keyblades suddenly appeared in their masters hands. The glow then turned into a beam of light and flew into the air and turned into a giant keyhole. Their eyes glazed over and, as if by instinct, pointed their keyblades at the glowing door knob and beams of light shot out from their blades and straight at the keyhole. A loud click was heard and the light show was over.

"What was that?" Donald asked in surprise as Goofy shook both teenagers from their daze.

Sora shook his head to clear the cob webs. "It was... like we knew what we were doing..."

"... so we just sealed it." Naruto finished. Then a smile started growing on his face until it was as large as it could be. "We sealed our first world! Can you believe it?!" He grabbed his friends in a large hug and started dancing. "We sealed it! We sealed it! We sealed it!"

"Okay! Fine!" Donald shouted in annoyance. "We got our first key locked! Just put us down already!"

"Splendid! You're all quite the heroes."

Everyone looked up to see the Cheshire cat on the table.

"I'm not even annoyed right now!" Naruto exclaimed, the smile not leaving his face.

Chesh smirked. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here."

That soured Naruto's happy mood. He forgot about her. "Where is she?"

"She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness." Then the cat faded away.

"No..." Sora lowered his head in disappointment. Alice didn't deserve this. She was sweet and kind and innocent.

Donald patted his arm in condolence. "Let's get back to the Highwind. Maybe we'll find her in another world."

As everyone made their way to the ship, Naruto was lost in thought with Kurama. _'Something tells me that's not going to be easy, huh?'_

 _ **'No, it isn't.'** _ Kurama said seriously. _**'Be prepared Naruto. You can't save everyone.'**_

Naruto's eyes harden. _'Doesn't mean I can't try!'_

Kurama chuckled. _**'Spoken like a true Uzumaki.'**_

* * *

 **Me: Adding Pete early on was my decision because he makes a good secondary villain. Also sorry about the fight, but it's not easy imagining a fight from a video game. I have seen Rogue One, and I have to say that it is a worthy origin story as to how the rebels captured the Death Star plans. And, while I wouldn't call it a spoiler, it shows that the Empire was not incompetent in their construction of the Death Star. Can't wait to see Episode 8 this year. Happy New Year!  
**

 **And for the late Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds Rest in Peace.**

 **1 - I'm gonna try not to make ninjas OP. They are stronger on their world because, well, it's their homeworld. Their power on other worlds will be compared to, depending on level, from jedi padawan to jedi master. You know, like how Mace Windu was practically unstoppable in the clone wars cartoon 2003.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Yet another chapter with everything I don't own except oc's. I own absolutely nothing except my oc's.  
**

* * *

Ahsoka breathed deeply through her nose and out through the mouth. While she was a Jedi, the new order today could be considered grey Jedi. The older Jedi believed in controlling their emotions to the point they would seem like emotionless puppets. Some Jedi didn't believe in this, and while they didn't show it, had more emotion then the entire order. This included Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Yoda, and a few others. Jedi today harness their emotions to the point that they're strength surpasses almost any other Jedi of the past. The Sith tapped only in their anger and hatred, but the new order tapped into their love, courage, and happiness to become more then protectors of a corrupt government. They will become the guardians of the galaxy.

CRASH

But until then, she'll just have to be the guardian of a teenager with a magic key.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ahsoka stood up and stormed of her room towards the bridge, but not before shouting, "Seven!" And a BB astromech droid came rolling towards her. It was colored white and blue and its beeping sounded almost feminine. "Get ready. I think you're gonna have to fix something." BB-7 let out a slow 'booooop'.

Both made it to the bridge and saw... nothing. Everything looked perfectly fine. Ash was sitting on a chair with his legs up on the console with Pikachu on sleeping on his lap. Dawn was reading a book and Brock was studying the various types of medicine on his PDA. Ahsoka's eyes scanned the entire room to see if something was amiss, but saw nothing. What she did pick up was all three humans were acting nervous despite their calm appearance's. How she loved the force.

"What happened?" Ahsoka said suspiciously.

All three froze.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked nervously.

"What was that noise?"

"We didn't hear anything." Brock said, blocking his face with his PDA.

"Seven!" Ahsoka suddenly shouted. Said droid followed her masters order and rolled towards Ash. A taser popped out and shocked the trainer, but he simply chuckled.

"Nice try, Sev, but I got shocked by Pikachu so many times I've built up an immunity." BB-7 let out a small beep and smacked into the chair, sending both Ash and Pikachu tumbling to the floor. "Ow."

"What was that noise?!" Ahsoka snapped.

Seven rolled towards the chair out of the way to reveal a broken pokeball. "What happened to that pokeball?"

Ash chuckled in embarrassment. "Professor Oak sent us a new pokeball built with stronger metal to test it out and see if it was tougher then older ones. Apparently titanium isn't strong enough to survive a hit from a keyblade."

Ahsoka sighs. "Send it back and tell him to use iridium. That should make it stronger." A loud beeping was heard. BB-7 plugged into the computer and beeped. "We're coming up on our first world."

Everyone looked outside to see a world... wait, its a giant palace floating in space.

"Stupid gummi glass!" Ahsoka growled under her breath.

"You should see our world." Dawn said.

"Forget it," Ahsoka sighed. She then started typing on the console. "I started up the transporter. Ash, since Pikachu absolutely refuses to go in his pokeball, you'll have to hide him."

"Got it." Ash grabbed his backpack and unzipped it open, allowing Pikachu to jump right in. "See."

"Good enough. Seven?" The BB unit rolled up to her master and presented a mask that looked like a blank human face. "I hope this ID mask is fixed." She placed it on her face and her body instantly changed. While her clothes remained, her skin color turned from orange-red to medium tan with her lekku and horns turning into golden blonde hair. "What do you think?"

Everyone stared at her until Ash finally said. "You look like a girl version of Naruto."

Ahsoka blinked. She looked at the window and saw her reflection. "Son of a-"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When they beamed down they found themselves in the middle of a bamboo forest. They're clothing didn't really change, except Ash's hat, which was now jade green. They walked through it until they saw someone. He was decked out in green armor, so he must have been a soldier. Next to the soldier was a black stallion and a shadow of a dragon!

"A heartless?" Ash whispered, summoning his keyblade.

"Must be." Ahsoka responded, her hands going to her lightsabers.

"Lets go." Dawn exclaimed, fire in one hand and ice in the other.

Everyone except Brock charged the heartless. "Maybe we should look before we leap!"

They let out war cries, but all it did was frighten the soldier. Something lept from the rocks and into his hand. Something small, red, and scaly. And familiar.

Everyone stopped and stared in disbelief.

Dawn blinked. "Is that... Mushu?"

The small dragon's head popped out. "That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

Ash laughed. "Hey, Mushu! We missed you!"

"Well you better hope I miss _you_ , or else you're- you're..." Mushu's eyes widen when he got a good look at his 'attackers'. "...Ash, Dawn, Ahsoka!"

"You know these people?" The soldier asked, his horse standing close to him for protection.

Mushu jumped from the soldiers arms and walked towards his friends. "Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" The dragon leaned against Ash's leg.

The keyblader moved his leg, making Mushu fall down. "Something like that." Ash joked. Mushu laughed awkwardly. "And... you are?"

The soldier stood up nervously. "I'm Mulan- Um, no, I- I mean..."

"Ping!" Mushu said quickly.

"Mulan Ping?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Just... Ping!" He said seriously. "I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." Ping placed a hand on the neck of his horse. "And this is Khan." The horse neighed. All the while, Brock stared at Ping with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You know Mushu?" Ahsoka asked.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians."

"He said he was a guardian, but truth be told I didn't really believe it." Ash said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Mushu suddenly popped up, startling the team, before crawling atop his companions shoulder. "And that puts you four up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!"

"Mushu..." Ping groaned.

"Ah they don't mind. Ain't that right?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Uh, that's fair?"

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

"Would you join us?" Ping asked. "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." Mushu face palmed.

"The heck do you mean 'fit in'." Ahsoka questioned.

Mushu coughed urgently. "Well, um, uh, don't- don't worry about that. And why does that guy I've never met before keep staring at Ping like that?" Everyone turned to now see Brock just staring at Ping.

"Uh, Brock. What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"You're pretending to be a boy, aren't ya?" Brock finally said.

The rest of the team slowly turned towards 'Ping' before shouting, "WHAAAAT!"

"You're a... girl?" Ash stuttered.

Mulan blushed. "You didn't notice?"

"No."

"You even fooled me!" Ahsoka muttered to herself. Maybe she needs more practice.

"How did you know, Brock?" Dawn asked.

"Look who you're talking to." Brock said as if it was a fact of life. "But more importantly..." Brock instantly ran to Mulan, startling everybody, before going to one knee and holding Mulan's right hand. "I'm happy to see a strong, independent woman such as yourself overcome the male autocracy and-" Brock froze instantly when he felt a familiar poison jab on his back before falling down.

"Thanks, Croagunk." The rest of team Vyper said. The frog Pokemon nodded a 'no problem'.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it, Brock!" Ahsoka shouted as she and the others made their way to the Chinese Imperial camp. "I thought you learned from last time?!"

"One: That last lady was no lady!" Brock said, embarrassment written all over his face. "Two: Mulan is a proper woman."

"Um, thanks. I guess," Mulan awkwardly said before turning to Ash and Dawn. "Is he always-"

"Yes." Both instantly said.

"So he's a playboy?" Mushu asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Oh forget it." Ahsoka grumbled, placing her hand on Khan's flank. The horse neighed happily at the attention he was getting. Ahsoka always did have a soft spot for animals, especially ones that become loyal companions. Course, that doesn't mean she won't kill and or eat an animal to live. She's a Togruta. They evolved to be the apex predators of their home planet of Shili. While she was half human, a hybrid, her mothers culture came first.

Something didn't really make sense right now, though. "Hey, Mushu? Come here for a sec'."

The dragon jumped from Mulan's shoulder and landed on Ahsoka's. "What up?"

"How did you know it was me?" Ahsoka whispered to the guardian, making sure Mulan didn't hear it.

Mushu smirked before tapping his snout with one of his claws. "The nose knows." He joked, earning a chuckle from the disguised Togruta. A cricket then jumped on her shoulder and chirped. "Yeah, you to, Crickey."

"Here it is!" Ash exclaimed, everyone stopping in front of the entrance to the camp. Already they could see various recruits going about there daily life of training. They can hear the banging of a hammer on metal, indicating the blacksmith was crafting weapons. Most likely they were made of iron or steel. The smell of rice was in the air, so it looks like lunch is being served. Pikachu poked his head out of the backpack.

"Stay hidden, mousey," Mushu warned. "They might hurt ya." Pikachu nodded and tucked back in. Though his appearance did startle Mulan, she handled it better since she has a dragon for a guardian and her grandmothers cricket was somehow intelligent as a human.

"Should Ahsoka and I be here?" Dawn asked Mulan nervously as she watched a large man carry half a dozen heavy polearms like they weighed nothing. "You did say that the punishment for a woman faking her way into the Imperial army was death."

"I still think that's sexist and stupid." Ahsoka growled.

"Just stick to the plan." Ash said. "Lets go." Everyone made their way into the camp, except for Mulan and Mushu.

"Okay, this is it." Mushu said. "Time to show 'em your man walk. Shoulders back. Chest high. Feet apart. Head up. And strut!" Mulan did everything her guardian told her to do and awkwardly walked into the camp. Several soldiers stopped what they were doing and stared at the odd way she walked. Mulan managed to catch up with the others, who all stopped and stared her.

"What?" Mulan asked.

"Please stop listening to Mushu." Ahsoka simply said.

"Oh haha." Mushu chuckled sarcastically. Everyone resumed their walking, passing by some recruits in the process, one of them picking their nose and another picking out gross things from between his toes with a pair of chopsticks. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"They're disgusting." Mulan groaned.

"No, they're men."

"Whats the difference." Ahsoka deadpanned.

"Hey!" Both Ash and Brock snapped indignantly.

"You're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention." Mushu grabbed Mulan's chin and turned it so she was facing a small group of recruits.

One of them opened his shirt to reveal a red dragon on his chest and abdomen. "This tattoo will protect me from harm!" He said confidently.

Two other men, on tall and skinny another short and brawny with one eye bruised shut, stared at the tattoo. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before grinning evilly and the short man then punched the guy in the stomach.

"Hope you get your money back!" The skinny guy laughed.

"Don't look at them," Brock said, averting his eyes.

Mulan grimaced. "I don't think I can do this."

"Not with that attitude!" Mushu exclaimed. "Be tough, like this guy." The dragon pointed at the dwarf, who just spat on the ground, much to everyone's disgust.

"What are you lookin' at!?" He snapped.

"Punch him." Mushu whispered to Mulan. "It's how men say hello."

Ash's eyes widen. "What! Ping, no!"

But Mulan simply punched the dwarf in the back of the head, sending him into the large belly of an equally large bald man. "Oh, Yao!" The large man gushed, grabbing his smaller friend. "You made a friend."

Mushu nodded. "Good, now slap him on behind. They like that."

Before anybody could stop her, Mulan slapped Yao on the ass. "Whoa oh oh!" He then grabbed Mulan by her scarf. "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make you're ancestors dizzy!"

"Okay, okay!" Ash quickly said after pulling Mulan away. "Let's just talk about this. My friend here was just trying to... uh, make friends, because who wouldn't want to be friends with a tough warrior like you?"

"Flattery won't help ya friend, kid," Yao growled. "You wanna be next?!"

Fortunately, the big guy came to the rescue and grabbed him by his arms and lifted him up. "Yao, relax and chant with me." Yao just growled, his face turning atomic red. "Ya Ma Fo Du Wa Me To Wa..." He chanted, moving Yao calmly through the air while Team Vyper stared at him strangely.

"Uh, what are we looking at?" Dawn asked.

"I- I don't know." Ahsoka simply said, not taking her eyes off the unusual sight.

It actually looked like it was working as Yao stopped growling and his face was starting to turn back from red to its original color. "Ya Mo Fa Me Do Da Blah Blah Blah."

"Feel better?"

"... Yah." Yao said. "Put me down, Chien Po." The large man did as his friend told him.

"Let's just get out of here." Ash said, turning to leave followed by everyone else.

Yao glared at their backs. "Bah, you ain't worth my time, chicken boy."

"Chicken Boy?!" Mushu shouted, popping his head out from Mulan's armor. Luckily, nobody noticed the dragon. "Say that to my face, ya limp noodle!"

"Oh no." Everyone muttered, just before Yao spun Mulan around, thinking she was the culprit, and reared his arm back for a punch, but Ahsoka quickly grabbed Mulan by her arm and pulled her out of the way. So Yao simply punched the skinny guy a few times, blackening an eye and knocking out several teeth.

"Oops." Yao said, now noticing that it was his friend he hit. "Sorry Ling." His friend simply fell to the ground. Then Yao turned around and saw the punks. "Hey!" Before he could anything, Ling kicked him in the ass, sending him towards Chien Po. Team Vyper ducked, Yao flying over their heads and knocking Chien Po to the ground. Ling then jumped at the two and a fist fight started.

Taking this chance, Team Vyper quickly ran off. Unfortunately, Ling saw them. "Look, there they go!" He yelled.

Team Vyper quickly ran into a chicken hut. The three stooges followed after them. The three ran out the other end, frightening the chickens. Vyper poked their heads out and laughed. The three kept running, until Yao noticed the line of other soldiers waiting in line for dinner. He quickly skidded to a stop, followed by Ling and Chien Po. Unfortunately, Chien Po's big belly smacked into Ling, who then smacked into Yao, who then smacked into the last soldier in line and causing all the others to fall like dominoes and into a large cauldron filled with rice, sending both it and the cook to the ground, rice spilling all over.

Team Vyper walked out of the tent, staring in shock at the sight of all the soldiers on the ground, who were now starting to get up. All with angry glares directed at them. Mulan grinned nervously, "Hey, guys." She and her friends slowly moved back as the angry soldiers started advancing on them.

Across the camp, a skinny man holding a Chinese clipboard and brush with ink, walked into the officers tent where the general and his second in command were discussing war plans.

"The Huns have struck here. Here. And Here." The general said, tapping each section of the map with his riding crop. "I will take the main troops up to the Tung Shao pass and stop Shan Yu before he destroys this village!"

"Excellent strategy, sir." The advisor said. "I do love surprises. Hahaha!" He laughed, but stopped when he saw the two soldiers staring at him.

The general turned to his second. "You will stay and train the new recruits." The man looks at the General in surprise. "When Chi-Fu believes you are ready, you will join us, captain." The General picked up a sword and handed it to the newly appointed captain.

Captain Shang grabs the sword and looks at it stunned. "Captain?" He whispered.

Chi-Fu lets out a sound of surprise and quickly protests, "This is an enormous responsibility, General. P-perhaps another soldier with more experience?"

But the General was quick to counter. "Number one in his class. Extensive knowledge of training techniques. And an impressive military lineage. I believe Li Shang would be an excellent choice."

"Oh, I will!" Shang responded hastily. "I won't let you down! this is- I mean-" The newly promoted soldier regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Yes, sir."

With that done, the General grabbed his helmet and stood up. "Very good then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial city." Before he walked out of the tent, the General addressed Chi-Fu. "I expect a full report in three weeks."

The advisor nodded enthusiastically as he held the ten opening for his commanding officer. "And I won't leave anything out." Chi-Fu responded, giving Shang a disdainful look before leaving as well.

Shang was next to leave, but stopped and stared at his new sword. A Jian. A 28 inch, two pound straight sword favored for both its cutting and stabbing power. A true warriors weapon. And one that has been passed down from his family for generations. A large grin formed on his face. "Captain Li Shang." He gave an approved nod at the sound of the title before tying the scabbard to his waistline. "Leader of China's troops. No! The greatest troops of all time!" He chuckled before exiting the tent.

His enthusiasm was quickly diminished when he saw 'China's greatest troops' engaged in a massive fist/food fight right outside. The only one who wasn't participating was Chien Po, who was currently eating a bowl of rice plus any other food he could catch. A rather well beaten up troop walked out of the brawl and stood in front of his commanding officers. He saluted... then promptly passed out.

"Most impressive." Chi-Fu sarcastically said.

The General simply stepped over the poor soul and mounted his white warhorse. "Good luck captain!" He lets out a 'Hyah!' and smacked his horses flank with his riding crop and rode out of the camp, followed by two dozen of his elite honor guard.

Shang solemnly watched him leave. "Good luck... father." Both he and Chi-Fu turned their attentions back to the fight.

"Day one..." Chi-Fu smugly said before preparing to write whatever he wants to write down.

Shang's expression hardened. Their was no way in hell he was going to let his first day as captain be ruined by these undisciplined _children_! He swears on the memory of his ancestors. "SOLDIERS!" He shouted as loud as he could, getting everyone's attention.

All action was stopped, except for Yao who punched his opponent one last time. Everyone parted away and pointed at a curled up team Vyper shouting, "THEY STARTED IT!"

 _'Well I'm ending it!'_ Shang thought angrily, marching towards the group. Mushu quickly ducked while Pikachu, who ran off while everyone was busy, hid in a tree. When Shang reached them he was surprised to see teenagers among them, two of them woman. China must be more desperate then he realized. Team Vyper stood up, wiping themselves down of the dirt that clung to their clothing.

Shang started with Mulan first. "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!" He said hotly.

"Sorry," Mulan apologized. Ash elbowed her in the ribs. "Uh, I mean, sorry you had to see that!" She spoke in a deep manly voice before softly punching Shang in the arm. "But you know how it is when you get those manly urges. Then you gotta kill something, fix things, cook outdoors..."

"Shut up!" Ahsoka hissed as quietly as she could.

"What's you name!?" Shang demanded.

"It's Ping, sir." Mulan quickly said.

"Then let me see you're conscription notice." Ping handed Shang her scroll. Shang unrolled it. "Fa Zhou. The Fa Zhou?"

"I didn't know he had a son?" Chi-Fu questioned.

"He doesn't talk about me much." Ping chuckled before snorting and tried to spit, only for the spittle to dangle from her lips, much to the embarrassment of 'his' friends.

"I can see why." Chi-Fu whispered to Shang. "The boy's an absolute lunatic." The other recruits snickered at Ping's pitiful attempt to fit in.

Shang shakes his head. He turned to the others, starting with Ash. "And you are?"

Like back in basic, Ash stood straight as wood and saluted. "Ash, sir."

Shang nodded in approval. "Excellent posture and respect, recruit. If only others of your age were more patriotic. And you?" He asked Brock.

"I'm a doctor, sir." Brock instantly said, holding up a bag filled with medical equipment.

"Good. Our doctor had been recently relocated to Lo Yang and we have yet to get a new one. I assume these two woman are your nurses?"

"Yes, Captain." Dawn said, bowing. Ahsoka did so too, biting back a response at this 'sexist' army.

"Excellent, but I'm afraid that respect won't help you. Any of you." Shang addressed everyone. "Thanks to your new friends here, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins." The other recruits, particularly the trio, groaned and gave Ping and his friends glares.

Mulan winced at the sight. Mushu popped up from her armor. "You know, we're gonna gave to work on your people skills." Ahsoka flicked him in the head.

 **XXXXX THE NEXT MORNING XXXXX**

Dawn yawned into her hand as she walked out of her tent after so long of brushing her hair to perfection. Usually she would have had Piplup use his bubblebeam to help her much more quicker, but she couldn't take the chance of Piplup being seen.

"Hey, Dawn," Brock said, walking up to his friend. "Have you seen Ash?" Dawn simply gave him a deadpanned look. "Right, dumb question. Can you wake him up? I gotta meet with Ahsoka at the training field now."

"I got it." Dawn made her way through the other tents, which were now empty with everyone meeting out in the fields. She shook her head when she heard Mushu cooking up something for a still sleeping Mulan. Great first day. Dawn made it to Ash's tent. Before her hand came within a foot of the flap, Ash ran out, dressed in a kung fu outfit, and then both tumbled to the ground. "What the hell, Ash?!" Dawn shouted, blushing in embarrassment at her face being so close to Ash's.

"Sorry!" The Keyblader apologized, helping his friend off the ground. "I just woke up a few minutes ago! Catch ya later!" And then Ash ran off.

Dawn sighed. "Somethings never change."

Ash had made it just in time before Shang arrived as did Mulan, who just showed up a few minutes later. Every other soldier gave 'Ping' disgruntled and angry looks. Guess they were still sore about picking up all the rice fore hours yesterday.

"Slept in?" Ash asked.

Mulan nodded. "Haven't woken up this early before."

"Well hello, Ping." Ling said, walking up to Ping along with Yao. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah..." Yao grabbed 'his' front, bringing Ping close to his face. "Because I owe you a knuckle sandwich."

Ash grabbed Yao's arms, forcing him to let go. "Back off, cyclops."

"You back off, kid!" Yao responded, cracking his knuckles.

"SOLDIERS!" Shang's voice called out loudly getting every ones attention. Next to him were Chi-Fu, who had his clipboard ready, and Brock and his two 'nurses'. Dawn looked ready to help while Ahsoka looked ready to hurt someone. All the troops fell into line. Shang walked up to a barrel filled with with Bo staffs and a bow. He then took of his shirt, revealing his toned six pack and muscles. Mulan couldn't help but stare at the sight of that rich, chiseled... Ash brought her out of her thoughts with an elbow bump to the ribs.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning," Shang then grabbed the bow and a quiver with arrows. "Anyone who acts will answer to me."

"Ooh, tough guy," Yao muttered sarcastically.

"Yao!" Shang call out, getting the one eyes attention. The captain pulled out an arrow, placed it on the string, and pulled back, aiming it at Yao. Every other soldier moved back a large step, leaving a surprised Yao by himself. Then Shang aimed the bow up and fired the arrow into the air before it buried itself at the top of a wooden pillar that was thirty feet high. "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

Yao growled in annoyance. "I'll get the arrow, pretty boy." He muttered to himself, rubbing his hands together. "And I'll do it with my shirt on." Just as Yao was about to climb, Shang spoke.

"Hold on a moment." The captain said, walking up to Yao with Chi-Fu at his side who was straining from having to carry a really heavy box. "You seem to be missing something." Shang opened the box and pulled out two stone disks on bands. He tied one to Yao's right wrist. "This represents discipline." Shang let go, causing the heavy weight of the disk to bring Yao's arm down. Then Shang tied the other one to Yao's left wrist. "And this represents strength." The same thing happened when he dropped the disk. Practically everyone laughed at Yao's misfortune. "You need both to reach the arrow."

Yao got back onto his feet and stared in horror at the height of the pillar. However, ever to prove his strength, started climbing. He managed to make it a few feet, but the weight of the stone disks started to drag him down. So he jammed his front teeth into the wood, but all that did was peel off wood just as he landed on the ground.

The rest didn't fair any better. Ling ended up crashing on his head. Chien-Po fell down with such force that to cause the pillar to pop off the ground before slamming back down. Chien-Po cringed in embarrassment. And Ping just landed roughly on his butt. The only one who managed to make it more then halfway was Ash, but even he failed though he managed to land on his feet safely.

Shang rubs the back of his neck in exasperation. "We've got a long way to go." He then grabbed some Bo staffs from a barrel and threw them to the soldiers. Everyone caught one, except Ping because Yao caught it. 'He' glared at Yao, but he simply tripped Ping. Yao laughed, only to shut up when Ash smacked him in the back of the head with his Bo staff. Shang glared at all three.

 ** _"Lets get down to business!"_** Shang threw two clay pots in the air with his staff before smacking them to pieces, impressing everyone. **_"To defeat the Huns!"_ ** The soldiers got into position with a loud 'HOAH!', but Ling decided to pull a prank and sneak a beetle down the back of Ping's shirt. Ping's eyes widen when she felt something crawling inside her clothes. She began to wriggle violently trying to shake it out, only to accidentally knock everyone to the ground with her staff. _ **"Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?"**_

Up on some rocks, Mushu, Pikachu, and Cricket slapped their foreheads in disbelief while Brock and Dawn held Ahsoka back from attacking Shang for that daughters comment.

Shang frowned before vaulting over to Ping with his staff. _ **"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can BET-"**_ Ping involuntarily smacked the captain in the stomach, who then ducked a swipe. **_"Before we're through!"_ ** And grabbed the staff from Ping's hands. **_"Mister, I'll make a man out of you."_**

The next form of training required everyone to launch tomatoes in the air and pin them to trees with targets painted on them using arrows. Shang demonstrated this when he stepped on a plank, launching three tomatoes into the air and easily hit all three perfectly. **_"Tranquil as a forest."_** Everyone followed his example, but nobody hits anything. Mushu decided to help cheat by jamming a tomato on Pings arrow. **_"But a fire within!"_** Unfortunately, while Shang didn't see the dragon, he did see the tomato. Mulan grinned innocently at her captains glare. Ash looks to the sky and groans.

Later, the troops were brought up to a cliffs where Shang made everyone throw stones at him as he balanced a bucket of water on his head. The recruits pelted their captain with the stones, but Shang easily deflected them with his Bo staff without even spilling a drop.

 ** _"Once you find your center, you are sure to win!"_**

When Mulan was up next, not only did she have trouble balancing the bucket, the other recruits took great pleasure in pelting her with their stones. Try as she might, Mulan never hit a stone and the bucket fell on her head, blinding her. She she started swinging wildly and deflected one of the stones back at them. Shang stepped out of the way as the stone bounced off harmlessly from Chien Po's stomach. Mulan meekly peeked out from the bucket.

 _ **"You're a spineless pale pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"**_

The next training required to catch a fish from the river with a quick swipe of their hand. Ping and Yao tried to follow Shang's example, only for the disguised woman to grab Yao's foot, pulling him under. Mulan weekly smiled and carefully place the foot underwater. Mushu then pooped up from the water with a fish in his claw. And the training only got harder.

 _ **"I'm never gonna catch my breathe!"**_ Ash dodged flaming arrows.

 _ **"Say goodbye to those who knew me!"**_ Yao tried to follow, but tripped and a fire arrow hits him in his ass.

 _ **"Boy, was I fool for cutting gym!"**_ Ling tries to break a large cinder-block with his forehead, only to knock out some of his teeth in the process.

Shang and Ping trained together in close range combat, but Shang got the upper hand and smacked Ping into a tree. Brock quickly administered first aid before Ahsoka pushed Ping back on her feet.

 _ **"This guys got 'im scared to death!"**_

 _ **"Hope he doesn't see right through me!"**_

 _ **"Now I really wish I new how to swim!"**_ Chien Po tried to hop over a line wooden posts over water, but hesitated, causing the other recruits to collide into him.

Every soldier was given a rocket with a dragon head design. The goal was to hit a training dummy dressed as a Hun warrior, but all their rockets missed.

 _ **"Be a man!**_

 _ **You must be swift as a coursing river!**_

 _ **Be a man!**_

 _ **With all the force a great Typhoon!**_

 _ **Be a Man!**_

 _ **With all the strength of a raging fire!"**_

Ping had already had her target locked, but Ling 'accidentally' kicked the balancing bipod from under the rocket. Ping grabbed it, but it went off, flying through the air until it hit Chi-Fu's tent just as said person walked out of his tent. The now scorched advisor narrowed his eyes in anger before scribbling furiously on his report.

 _ **"Mysterious as the dark side of the mooooooon!"**_ Shang sighed hopelessly from his spot from across the camp as he watched soldiers simply leave the arrow at the top of the pillar.

 _ **"Time is racing toward us til the Huns arrive!**_

 _ **Head my every order and you might survive!"**_

Early next morning everyone was required to carry two bags of rocks tied to a bamboo staff up a mountain. Chi-Fu, who was riding a horse, pointed his crop at the end of the line where Ping was dead last. The disguised woman couldn't hold the weights and she simply dropped from exhaustion. Mushu, Cricket, and Pikachu tried to wake Mulan up, but had to hide when Shang came. The captain picked up Ping's staff with rocks and trudged back up, but not before giving Ping a look of disappointment. Mulan lowered her head in shame.

After getting healed Mulan, along with her group of friends, walked back to their tents, but stopped when they saw Shang coming towards them with Khan. **_"You are unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up. Go home. You're through."_ ** The captain tossed Mulan Khans reins before walking away. _**"How could I make a man out of you!"**_ Mulan hung her head, ignoring the comforting words of her friends. That's when she looked up and saw the arrow still in the wood at the top. Wanting to give it one final try, Mulan tied the weights back on her wrists and tried to climb, only to fall back down. Ash and Brock went to help, but Mulan waved them off.

 _ **"Be a Man!"** _

Mulan looked at the weights, then at the post before an idea came to her.

 _ **"We must be swift as a coursing river!"**_

She threw them around the post, tying them tightly and giving an experimental tug before starting to climb again. All her friends cheered her on.

 _ **"Be a Man!"**_

At that moment the other soldiers started waking up.

 _ **"With all the force of a great typhoon!"**_

The soldiers joined team _Vyper_ in cheering Ping on.

 _ **"Be a Man!"**_

Ping then lost 'his' footing and almost fell, but 'he' held on and continued climbing.

 _ **"With all the strength of a raging fire!**_

 _ **Mysterious as the dark side of the mooooon!"**_

Shang stepped out of his tent and an arrow suddenly impaled the ground in front of him. He looked up and, to his shock, he saw all his soldiers, including the doctor and his nurses, cheering for Ping, who was at the top of the wooden pole, waving him a good morning. And with this achievement, everyone became more motivated.

Archery: Everyone pinned their tomato to the tree.

 _ **"Be a Man!"**_

Stamina: Ping was the first to reach the top.

 _ **"We must be as swift as a coursing river!"**_

Hand to Hand combat: Ping ducked Shangs attack and kicked him in the jaw. Shang rubbed his jaw and smirked with pride.

 _ **"Be a Man!**_

 _ **With all the strength of a great typhoon."**_

Water walking: Instead of freezing up, Chien-Po simply defied the laws of physics and hopped over each pole like a veteran acrobat.

 _ **"Be a Man!"**_

Back to staff training, Yao caught Pings staff... and then calmly handed it to him.

 _ **"With the strength of a raging fire!"**_

Yao ran through the fire arrows without being hit. Ling smashed the cinder block with his head. Ash caught fistfuls of fish. The Hun dummy was destroyed.

 _ **"Mysterious as the dark side of the mooooon!"**_

Everyone finished their staff training by jumping into the air with a kick with a loud 'HOO AH'!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

In the mountains of northern China, their was a slashing sound as the top of a pine tree fell to the ground after being cut, revealing a man. Not just a man, but Shan Yu, leader of the Hun army. He was large and muscular dressed in a tunic and animal pelts. On his left hand was a black leather glove. Their was a loud screech and Shan Yu shot out his hand and caught something in mid air. He looked at it and saw that it was a doll. Normally nothing, but Hayabusa never failed in his scouting missions. He took a sniff and his eyes widen. He jumped down to the ground where his five elite warriors were waiting... and an extra person in a black robe.

Shan Yu threw the doll to his first elite. "What do you see?"

Hun #1 caught the doll with both hands and rubbed the residue that was on it. "Black pines... from the high mountains."

Hun #2, one of the twins, plucked a strand of hair from the doll. "White horse hair. Imperial stallions."

Hun #4 grabbed the doll and sniffed it. "Sulfur, from cannons." He handed it back to his leader.

"This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao pass. Where the Imperial army is waiting for us."

"I was just there." The robed man said, gaining every ones attention.

"What did you see, Xigbar?" Shan Yu asked.

Xigbar removed his hood. "Couple hundred at best. Heavy Calvary mostly. Nothing the Heartless can't handle."

Hun #5, an archer, simply scoffed. "We can avoid them easily."

Shan Yu shook his head. "No. The quickest way to the Emperor is through that pass. Besides, a little girl is missing her doll." His tone turned murderous. "We should return it to her."

Xigbar laughed. "You're viscous. I like that. But the Imperial army isn't the only thing I saw. I saw the one person who could stop you."

Shan Yu raised a brow. "This... Keyblader? Isn't he just a child?"

"Like I said. Could. You find him, you kill him. You do that you'll get enough riches to rule the world."

Shan Yu grinned viciously. "Emperor of the world? I like the sound of that!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night when the other troops went to sleep, Mulan decided it was time for a well earned bath considering she hadn't had one in who knows how long. Not wanting to miss the chance, Dawn and Ahsoka joined her while Ash and Brock simply stayed back at camp to sleep. So quickly getting their towels and fresh uniforms, they made there way to the lake with Khan. All three ladies disappeared into the long grass to change while the horse simply ate some grass.

"This is not a good idea, what is someone sees you?!" Mushu ranted while Cricket and Piplup simply watch him.

"Just because I have to look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Mulan retorted, removing her hair tie and shaking her hair loose.

Ahsoka added in her two cents. "Besides, do you even know much a bunch of guys stink after all that training?"

"I can," Dawn muttered to herself, remembering all the times in her adventure with Ash and Brock back in Sinnoh.

Mushu huffed before folding his ears over his eyes. "Okay, so a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks picky picky picky! Well my self I kinda like that corn chip smell..."

Piplup stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Just then, all three ladies jumped into the lake, dousing their companions in water. Mulan burst out of the water first and sighed in relief and the clean feel. Ahsoka popped up next and spat water into the air, thankful that the ID mask was water proof. Dawn simply floated, staring at the beauty of the moon. Piplup jumped in seconds later.

Mushu walked up to them, carrying towels. "Alright alright, that's enough. Get out of there before you three get all pruny and stuff."

Mulan rolled her eyes. "Mushu, if you're so worried why don't you stand watch."

"Or you could join us?" Dawn offered.

"Provided you keep your eyes closed." Ahsoka warned.

"Oh hush up!" Mushu exclaimed. "Stand watch Mushu while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits." He said in a high womanly voice to make fun of Mulan. "Hmph! Hygiene..." Suddenly, the Chinese trio raced past him, throwing off their clothes as they ran to the water. A pair of white underwear with red hearts fell on Mushu. The dragon quickly removed it and gasped in horror at the sight of three naked men. "We're doomed! There are a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" Mushu ran straight towards the lake, throwing the underwear on Crikey.

Mulans eyes popped open when she heard the guys and turned her head to see Yao and Ling cannonball into the lake. Chien-Po stopped in front of the lake,dipped his toe in to check the temperature, before running back and then jumping straight into the water, causing a large wave that sent his friends under. Mulan quickly grabbed a lily pad while Dawn, Ahsoka and Piplup hid in the reeds. Mulan started to swim towards a rock as the trio swam towards her.

"Hey, Ping!" Yao greeted the disguised woman.

'Ping' quickly put on his manly voice. "Oh, hi guys. I didn't know you were here. I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go! Bye bye!"

"Come back here!" Ling called out, back paddling towards Mulan, much to her dismay. "I know we were jerks to you before so lets start over." Ling held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Ling." He said, cheerfully shaking Mulans hand while the woman cross her other arm over her chest, praying that nobody would notice. She pulled her hand away, only to smack it into Chien Po's breast.

"And I'm Chien Po," The gentle giant said after somehow sneaking up from behind.

"Hello, Chien Po," Ping said awkwardly through her teeth.

"And I am Yao! King of the rock!" The one eye said, climbing up onto a rock and standing over the three in all his glory. "And there's nothing you girls can do about it!"

Dawn quickly covered her eyes and mouth to muffle her scream. "I'm blind!" While Piplup simply fainted.

"There goes the last lingering thread of my heterosexuality." Ahsoka deadpanned.

Poor Mulan's face became bright red as she quickly averted her gaze somewhere else other then Yao's... junk. _'Ancestors, kill me now!'_

"Oh yeah?!" Ling challenged. "Well I bet Ping and I can take you!"

"I really don't want to take him anywhere..." Mulan said, attempting to swim away, but Ling followed closely behind.

"But, Ping, we have to fight!" He protested.

"No, we don't." Mulan said. "We could just close our eyes and swim around."

"Oh, come on, Ping. Don't be such a-OW!" Ling suddenly shouted in pain. "Something bit me!"

Mushu popped up from underwater. "Bleh! What a nasty flavor."

"SNAKE!" Ling shouted in fear, running to the rock where his friends were waiting, sending hem into a panic as the the trio scrambled up onto the rock.

Mulan used this to her advantage and whistled to Khan, who quickly ran to the water and used his body to shield his masters and Dawn and Ahsoka's while Mushu and Piplup grabbed on to the horses tail.

"Some king of the rock..." Ling muttered only to get shoved into the water courtesy of Yao.

Mulan sighed in relief as she wrapped a towel around her body. "Boy, that was close."

"No!" Mushu snapped, squeezing some toothpaste onto a toothbrush and started brushing his teeth to get the taste of ass out of his mouth. "That was vile! You owe me big!" Then the dragon spits and squeezes a large gob of toothpaste into his mouth.

"So we're all in agreement never to speak about this again, right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep." Dawn simply said.

"Agreed," Mulan said, running the water out of her hair. "I never want to see a naked man again." Just as she said that, the rest of the troops ran past them. Naked. All three girls eyes popped open at the sight of so many...

Mushu groans. "Hey, don't look at me I ain't biting no more butts."

Ahsoka's head drops. "Lets also agree to count this as a moment never to speak of again."

Dawn, Ahsoka and Piplup simply turned in for the night while Mulan dressed herself. On the way towards her tent, she stopped when she heard Shang and Chi-Fu arguing.

"You think that your men are ready?!" Chi-Fu said angrily. "They wouldn't last one minute against the Huns!"

"They completed their training!" Shang retorted. "They've completed every challenge I placed against them!"

"Only after days of miserable failure."

"You can't expect them to be perfect from the beginning!"

"These boys are no more fit to be soldiers Then you are to be captain!" Shang flinched. "Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle."

Mushu, who had been listening in with Cricket, Pikachu, and Piplup, growls. "Oh no you don't! I worked to hard to get Mulan into this war!"

"Pika Pika Pi," Pikachu said scathingly.

"What do you mean I'm only gonna get her killed?!" Mushu exclaimed incredulously. "I'm doing this for her."

Piplup scoffed.

"Oh what do you know!?"

Inside, Shang grabbed Chi-Fu the shoulder. "We're not finished here..."

Chi-Fu removed the captains hand. "Careful, Captain. The General may be your father, but _I_ am the Emperors consul. Incidentally, _I_ earned that position on my own. You are dismissed."

Shang angrily stormed out of his tent, passing by Mulan. Trying to help, she uses her Ping voice. "Hey, I'll hold him and you punch him. Hahaha..." Shang barely even noticed as he walked by. "Or not..." So Mulan tried something else. "For what its worth I think you're a great captain." Shang paused this time and Mulan could have sworn she saw a smile on his face, but then he started walking again.

"I saw that."

Mulan looked down to see Mushu, Cricket, Pikachu and Piplup. "What?" She asked.

"You like him don't you?"

Mulan stuttered. "What! No! I just-"

"Yeah, right, sure. Go to your tent!" Mushu exclaimed, pointing at the direction that Mulan's tent was.

Mulan turned to go, but she couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought of Shang.

Mushu waited until Mulan was out of ear shot before turning to the others. "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands, claws, paws, and flippers." The other three simply shook their heads. They waited until Chi-Fu left, garbed in towels and slippers with a brush and a bar of soap. Piplup shivers at the sight of another naked man. With him gone they snuck inside. "We need to work quickly. You know what to do, Crickey."

The insect nodded before dunking each of his legs in ink and then started jumping on a piece of paper. As he jumped, Crikey worked his best to write in Chinese.

"Pika Pi."

"Of course this is gonna work!" Mushu retorted. "You got a better idea, Mousey? Or you, Ducky?"

"Pi Piplup Piplup Pip!"

Mushu blinks. "Well maybe we can make that plan B." He then saw that Cricket was done. He grabs the paper and reads it. "Let me see that. 'From General Li: Dear son we're waiting for Huns at the pass it would mean a lot if you come back us up.'" Mushu lets out a 'hmm' before smiling at Crickey. "That's great, except you forgot, and since we're all out coke hurry, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some HELLO!" He suddenly shouted, startling his friends. "This is the army! Make it sound more urgent please! You know what I'm talking about?" The dragon crumpled up the paper. Cricket gave a salute, spilling ink on hi legs again, and started jumping on another sheet of paper. "That's better, much better. Let's go." Mushu grabbed the paper, sending Cricket into the air. Pikachu quickly caught his friend before following Mushu with Piplup.

Meanwhile, Khan was peacefully drinking paper from a trough, before being rudely interrupted by Mushu. "Khany, baby. Hey we need a ride." Khan spat water at Mushu, knocking the dragon off his back. He then glanced at the other three, who quickly ran off in fear of being next.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Chi-Fu lets out an angry grumble as he walked out of the pond, holding a wet slipper. "Insolent ruffians." He turned back and yells, "You men owe me a new pair of slippers! And I do not squeal like a girl." Then he squeals like a girl when a panda ate his last slipper.

"Urgent news from the General." A deep voice said. Chi-Fu looked up to see a large man garbed in armor, his face obscured by the helmet he was wearing holding out a sheet of paper to him. In reality, it was a dummy filled with straw while Mushu was using bamboo to control the arms, Cricket was moving the helmet up and down to simulate talking, and Pikachu and Piplup were inside acting as the spine to keep the dummy straight up. Chi-Fu stared at the panda, curiously wondering why a soldier would ride a bear instead of a horse. "What's the matter? Never seen a black and white before?"

Chi-Fu grabbed the paper and gave the soldier a look. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me?!" Mushu yelled, slapping Chi-Fu in the face. "I think the question is who are you?! We're in a war man! There's no time questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch that right off your head!" As the panda started walking off, Mushu quickly turned the upper body around. "But I'm feeling gracious today so carry on before I report you." The panda started climbing a tree. The top of the dummy fell and Mushu had to drag it up with Pikachu and Piplup helping.

Chi-Fu turned around to see the soldier gone. He quickly headed to Captain Shangs tent and barged right in. "Captain! Urgent news from the General! We are need at the front."

Up on a tree, Mushu grinned. "Back your bags guys, we're heading out!"

Pikachu shook his head furiously. "Pika Pika Pi Pikachu Pika!"

Mushu mearly rolled his eyes. "If anything does go wrong, I'll eat a slug."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Next morning, every soldier donned their armor and packed their things and moved out. Ash's armor itself was smaller and lighter then the others with black coloring. Brock, Dawn and Ahsoka wore traveling robes that were easy to move around in with first aid kits. Mulan, being the only other one with a horse besides Captain Shang and Chi-Fu, was made in charge of the cart carrying the rockets with Khan pulling it. Mushu, Cricket, Pikachu an Piplup hid inside it. They traveled through China itself, gazing at the beauty of the countryside, the wilderness, and the people that worked to keep this country together.

Ahsoka, though, was having some doubts. "I can't help but feel like this was planned." She said, shivering as she tugged at her heavy coat. The pass just had to be in a snowy valley.

"What makes you say that?" Mulan asked, walking close to Khan. Inside the cart, Mushu froze while Pikachu gave him a scalding look.

"They're recruits. They need more time, this is to early. Not only that, it's just infantry!" Ahsoka's words were heard by the trio as they walked close. "The Huns are horsemen, learning to ride before they can even walk. And they have numbers. We need spearmen, archers, our own cavalry! It's just a few dozen at best."

"Agreed!" Yao snapped. "Hopefully when we join up with the General at the pass we can get some more meat." Chien Po's stomach growled. "Not that kind of meat, buddy."

Ash patted the cart filled with the rockets. "Well, that's why we brought these babies." It doesn't really assure him. Gunpowder hasn't been used in the rest of galaxy for thousands of years as most slugthrowers use electromagnetism. Like a railgun or mass driver. It wasn't easy to trust old weapons like these inaccurate rockets.

Ling glanced a worried look at the rockets. "We only have enough for one volley, though."

"The General will know what to do," Mulan said reassuringly. "The pass is the only way into China the easy way. We can turn it into our headquarters, wait for more soldiers, and then bring the fight to the Huns!"

"That's the spirit!" Yao cheered. "Hey Doc, got any drink to celebrate our victory."

Brock sent him a disapproving look. "The alcohol is the best way to treat wounds, but it's also dangerous to drink in the cold. Wait until we win and you can drink all you want at the capital."

Yao shrugged. "Fair enough."

"I think this trip would have been better if you guys didn't sing all the way." Dawn complained.

"What?" The trio innocently said, making large snowballs while everyones back was turned.

Mulan chuckled. "Don't worry. Soon we'll be with the rest of the army and-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw the most horrifying sight. Everyone else came to a abrupt halt. The trio dropped their snowballs. Dawn's hands went to her mouth. Ash took his hat off and placed it over his chest. Brock and Ahsoka simply froze. And Shang just... stared.

The entire village was completely destroyed. Devastated to the point that only burnt structures remained. The sight was an example to the brutality of the Huns. Everyone made their way inside, hoping to find survivors, but it was even worse. The occupants of the cart could only stare as well. Pikachu glared at Mushu, who was to horrified to notice.

Shang stopped his horse and turned to his soldiers. "Search for survivors." Everyone did what they were told and spread throughout the village. They didn't find a single speck of life, not even farm animals. What they did see was what looked like claw marks, but they were too big to be either a bear or a leopard. To the offworlders though, they knew just what it was.

Ash grabbed Mulan and hid behind one of the few walls still standing along with the others. "We know what made those marks."

Mulans eyes hardened. "The creatures you called the Heartless?"

"The same," Dawn said, hugging herself. "That's why there are no bodies. They don't leave bodies behind."

"Someone who can control the Heartless is here," Ahsoka growled, punching the wall in anger, leaving a fist imprint.

Mulan looked down to see a small doll. She gently picked it up. It wasn't damaged so the most likely reason was that someone left it like this. The Huns most likely. "Who could be so evil?" She whispered.

Ash simply lowered his hat, blocking his face. "I ask myself that same question everyday." And then walked away. Brock simply stared at his friend worryingly. This damage reminded him to much of what Pokeworld was almost reduced to. The only reason that it survived long enough for the Alliance to arrive and help is that the Pokemon came to the defense of their home. Though they lived, hundreds of innocents were killed. Including some who Ash met and befriended on his travels.

Shang joined them a few seconds later, oblivious to their conversation. "I don't understand. My father should have been here."

Ahsoka and Dawn looked at each other, both agreeing that it was truth time. "Look, Captain-"

"CAPTAIN!" Chi-Fu called.

Everyone made their way towards a small hill that the consul was pointing down the hill, numb. When they got to the top, they stood in shock. The plain below was littered with the remains of the Imperial army that was stationed to defend the village. All dead. Not a single one spared. Either riddled with arrows or hacked apart or simply trampled. From the looks of how not a single body belonged to the Huns, it was quite obvious to team Vyper that Shan Yu had left the soldiers for his army instead of the Heartless. For the fun of it.

Chien-Po walked up the hill carrying an ornate helmet in his arms. He handed the helmet to his captain. "The General..."

Shang numbly took his fathers helmet and simply stared at it. The mere thought of his father dead on the snowy ground shook him to the core. He turned and walked towards the edge of the cliff. Mulan simply watched. She had joined the army to prevent this sort of thing from happening to her father, but there was nothing Shang could have done. His father was miles away and fully prepared to face the Huns honorably, but died without taking any one of them with him. Every other soldier joined in, just gazing at the slaughter before them.

Shang unsheathed his Jian and stabbed it in the ground. He then placed his fathers helmet on the pommel. Everyone instantly recognised it as a marker for the fallen. Shang knelt in front of the small memorial in solemn silent.

Mulan joined him and said, "I'm sorry." That was all she could say.

Shang nodded in thanks and stood back up. He placed a comforting hand on Mulans shoulder before walking away, past his stunned troops, and mounted his horse. His eyes burned with rage and hate and Ahsoka could practically feel it radiating off of him. "The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial city through the Tung Shao pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now." Though it pained him to leave his father and fellow warriors behind to the scavengers, there was no time for a burial or cremation. He'll just have to ask the Emperor to retrieve the bodies. "Move out!"

As everyone moved out, Mushu turned to see Pikachu, Piplup, and even Cricket glaring at him. He sighs, "Yeah, I-I screwed up..."

Mulan and Ash were the only ones not to follow. They both turned to the sword and helmet and walked to it. Mulan placed the doll at the base of the sword and bowed. Ash bowed as well and waited until Mulan left to summon his keyblade. He muttered a small spell and then walked away. The spell should keep the marker safe from bandits or scavengers until it was retrieved.

The trek through the Tung Shao pass, while it was the safest and fastest way through the mountains, it was not the easiest. Snow lay deep across them mountain side so sometimes they had either push or even carry the rocket cart through. There was also the level of uneasiness that the Huns could ambush them at any time. Not to mention what ever made those claw marks.

Suddenly, the silence was broken when a rocket suddenly shot out of the munitions cart. It flew up into the sky before exploding like an extra large flare. Mulan and team Vyper turned around and glared at the obvious culprit. Mushu and the other three occupents looked rather surprise. The dragon then pointed at Cricket, who glares at him.

Shang rode back. "What happened?!" He demanded.

Mulan could only go. "Uh?"

"You just gave away our position! Now we're-" An arrow pierced Shang's shoulder before he could finish, knocking him off his horse. Everyone looked up to see a volley of arrows coming down on them from a mountain. Shang ripped the arrow, thankful that it didn't pierce his armor, and shouted, "Get out of range!" The soldiers quickly ran as fast as they could, scattering themselves so the Huns wouldn't have an easy target and started running down towards a large group of rocks for cover. Unfortunately, the Huns started firing fire arrows and a few of them hit the rocket cart.

"Save the cannons!" Shang shouted.

Everyone ran towards the cart and started unloading the rockets as fast as they could. Chien Po easily grabbed large arms full. Inside, Mush ducked an arrow that almost pierced his head while Pikachu and Piplup jumped out. "Hey, what about me!?" Mushu shouted.

"PIKA!"

"I CAN'T JUMP THAT HIGH!"

Both Pokemon quickly hid before anyone saw them.

Almost every rocket was out, but Khan was still tied to the cart. Ash summoned his keyblade and cuts the rope. Mulan and Ash mounted Khan and ran off just as the cart exploded, sending the two humans and horse tumbling into the snow. Mushu screamed as he landed in front of them with Cricket. The dragon poked his head out of the now and glared at his supposed 'friends,' "Oh sure, save the horse." Then promptly passed out. Mulan grabbed her guardian and she and Ash and Khan and Cricket joined the soldiers at the rocks. All of whom had their rockets ready.

"FIRE!" Shang shouted. All at once the rockets were lit and flew straight at the Huns on the small mountain. They tried to jump, but it was no use. Chien Po quickly grabbed more rockets, exposing a frightened Chi-Fu who hiding.

"You coward!" Ahsoka shouted at him as she dressed a soldiers arm after she removed the arrow. The soldier nodded in agreement.

All the last rockets were fired and the arrows stopped. When the smoked cleared all the Huns were gone, most likely dead as anything could survive that.

"Hold the last cannon!" Shang ordered to Yao, who was just seconds away from lighting it. Everyone held their breaths as the smoke started clearing away, revealing them.

The first one seen was Shan Yu, mounted on a horse with a bigger build then Chinese horses, with a falcon on his arm. Then another Hun appeared. Then another. Then another. Soon there were hundreds of them. All wielding either swords, spears, or axes. And then there were the monsters. Heartless that took the forms of centaurs, the tops of men with the body of a horse wielding a large polearm. Those that simply floated, dressed in robes like a Jiang Shi, the Chinese vampire. And finally, flying heartless with a large beak and a propeller on its butt.

"What are those things?" Shang said in surprise. He shook himself out of his stupper. "Prepare to fight." He told his soldiers. "If we die, we die with honor." Everyone drew their swords, ready to fight to the death. Whatever good that would do.

Shan Yu then drew his sword, a special one with crooked and jagged edges, and lets out a war cry, charging his horse straight towards the Imperials. The other Huns and Heartless followed swiftly. It was like thunder, just pounding away. It was a miracle that an avalanche didn't start yet.

Shang narrowed his eyes. "Yao, aim the cannon at Shan Yu."

Yao armed the rocket as best he could, hoping to take out the leader. If he dies, maybe without his leadership the Huns will fall apart. But Mulan and team Vyper knew it was hopeless. They'd be killed regardless Shan Yu lives or dies. But then Mulan noticed something reflecting off her sword. The mountain. She looked up and saw that it was high, very high, and densely packed with snow. And idea instantly formed in her mind. She sheathed her sword and knocked Yao aside and grabbed the cannon. Ash blinks in surprise before running after, stealthily followed by Pikachu.

"Ping! Ash! Come back!" Shang shouted, watching his two soldiers run straight towards the enemy. "Ping! Ash!"

"Ash! You crazy idiot!" Dawn shrieked as Ahsoka and Brock held her arms so she couldn't follow them.

Mushu popped out from Mulans armor and his eyes widen in horror at the sight of hundreds of Huns and monsters. Mulan jammed the rocket into the snow and aimed it at the mountain. Ash followed his gaze and his eyes widen in realization.

"This is crazy!" Ash shouted.

"What is?!" Mushu hollered as Mulan tried to spark the rocket. "Okay you might want to light that about now. Quickly! Quickly!" And then the falcon smacked into Mulan, knocking the flint out of her hands.

"Oh for the love of Mew!" Ash curses, summoning his keyblade as rapid thruster heartless started flying down for dive bombs. He started smacking away any that got too close while Pikachu used his electrical attacks to help his trainer. Shan Yu's eyes widen when he saw this. The boy with the key, the same one Xigbar warned him about. He gritted his teeth and urged his horse on faster.

"Come on!" Yao shouted to Ling and Chien Po. "We gotta help!" All three drew their swords and charged to help their friends.

Ahsoka just stared at them with a slack jawed expression. "Are all men crazy?!" The soldier she treated simply shrugged.

Meanwhile, Mulan started looking through the snow to try and find the flints, but they were long gone. "Ash! I need a light!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" The keyblader choked out, trying to wrench a nightwalkers claws off his neck as Pikachu ran away from a group of rapid thrusters.

Acting quickly, Mulan grabbed Mushu. She faced him towards the rocket and pulled his tail, lighting the cannon with his fire. Just as Shan Yu arrived, the rocket was launched and flew straight towards the mountain top. A voice could clearly be heard from it, "AGAIN!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND FIREWORKS?!"

Ash blinks in surprise. "Huh. I guess he does make a better firecracker then a guardian dragon."

"I HEARD THAT!"

BOOM

Shan Yu stopped his horse and spun around. His eyes widen when he saw the snow falling off in large clumps, creating a domino effect that soon turned into a gigantic avalanche. Right behind his army. There was no way anybody could out run death like that. Snarling in anger, he turned to one responsible for this. With a roar of anger, Shan Yu slashed at Mulan with his sword. As he was about to strike again, Ash jumped in and blocked the sword with his keyblade.

"You!" Shan Yu growls. "He warned me about you, _keyblader_!"

Ash's eyes widen in surprise. Warned? By who? As much as he wanted to know, Mulan came first. So Pikachu quickly ran up and smacked Shan Yu's sword out of his hand with an iron tail. Ash took this chance and kicked the Hun off his horse. Ash ran, grabbing Mulan, who then grabbed Shang and ran as fast as they can with Pikachu following close behind. Shan Yu lets out one last defiant howl before being engulfed by the avalanche. At the enemy ranks, the Huns and Heartless tried to escape as best they could, but the avalanche was too strong and too fast.

Up above another mountain, Xigbar smacked his forehead in disbelief.

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po saw the avalanche coming towards and started running back, screaming their heads off. They, along with everyone else, hid behind the largest rocks they could find.

"Well this turned out differently then I thought," Brock joked.

Dawn gave her friend a look. "And what did you expect?"

"That we die horribly."

"Good point."

Higher up, Mushu and Piplup were riding down the avalanche on a Hun shield like a bobsled. "MULAN!" The dragon shouted as he and the Pokemon kept their eyes out for their friends. "Mulan! Ash! Anybody?!" He then saw hair sticking out of the snow. "Mulan?" Mushu lifted it up, only to reveal an Assault Rider heartless. "Nope!" Piplup quickly pecked it back under the snow. "Thank you." Then he saw antennas. He grabbed them and it revealed Cricket. "Man you are one lucky bug." Then Pikachu jumped out of know here and landed on the shield. "And you are one lucky mouse."

Further down the hill, Khan bursts through the snow with Mulan and Ash on his back. The horse did its best to stay above, but was pulled back under. Khan bursts out yet again after Ash uses a Firaga to melt some of the snow. The trainer really wished he could use some of his Pokemon like Charizard or Glalie, but he could'nt take the chance of anybody seeing them, even if it meant life or death. _'I should really give Master Eraqus a call.'_ Ash thought, keeping his grip on Mulan.

Mulan looked behind her and saw her captain out cold, heading straight for the cliff. "Shang!" She shouted, spinning Khan around. The stallion managed to reach Shang in time. Ash and Mulan grabbed their captain and hauled him on Khan. The horse spun around and started trudging his way back up.

"Do you see them!?" Chien Po shouted to Yao who was standing on Ling's shoulders who was being lifted up by Chien Po.

Yao's one working eye scanned what was once the battlefield until he spotted his friends. "Yes!" He shouted. He drew back the arrow from the bow he was holding and aimed and fired, the arrow flying towards his friends with rope attached to it. "Perfect! Now I'll simply pull them to safe-" The line was gone before Yao could grab it. "-ty..."

Brock's, Dawn's, and Ahsoka's jaws drop.

"Well, they're boned." Was the only thing Ahsoka could say at this situation.

Khan was doing his best to fight through the avalanche, but he was steadily losing ground. Just then, Mushu, Cricket and the Pokemon sled up to them. "Hey, Mulan!" Mushu shouted, lifting Crickey up by his antennae. "I found the lucky Cricket!"

"We need more then that!" Ash shouted, smacking away any heartless that got to close.

"We need help!" Mulan added. Then, like a miracle, the arrow Yao shot landed next to them.

Seeing this, the non-humans hopped off the sled and onto Khan. "Nice. Very nice." Mushu commented Cricket. "You can sit by us." Cricket blushes as Pikachu and Piplup patted him on his back. Then they say the cliff and screamed in mortal terror. "We're gonna die!" Mushu hollered until Piplup slapped him in the face. "Thanks I needed that... FOR THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS OF LIFE!" But as Khan fell off the edge, Mulan used her own bow to fire the arrow up over the cliff.

The other soldiers were doing their best to comfort Yao, who was blaming himself over losing the arrow that could have saved his friends. "I let them slip right through my fingers..." Yao bawled, holding out his hands only for the arrow to land in them. He barely had time to register its presence and grab it before he was dragged towards the edge of the cliff. The other soldiers including Brock dog piled on top of Yao, their added weight keeping him from being pulled over. "Pull!" Yao yelled, but the soldiers, plus doctor, lacked the strength to do so.

"What do we do?!" Dawn said frantically.

"I don't know!" Ahsoka responded just as frantic. "Maybe use Mamoswine?!"

"You want to explain to your dad about people seeing a giant pig mammoth?!"

"Well do you have any other ideas?!"

Just then, Chien Po calmly walked over picked them all up before he started walking backwards, pulling them away from the cliff with the arrow following.

Ahsoka binks in surprise. "Wow. Just like the gypsy woman said." Dawn gave her friend a weird look.

Dangling at the end of the line, Khan was slowly being dragged back up to safety. "I knew we could do it!" Mushu said excitedly. "You the man!" Mulan gave him a look. "And woman." Before Khan was pulled all the way back up, Mushu and Cricket hid in Mulan's armor while Pikachu and Piplup hid in Ash's pack. The soldiers successfully hauled Khan and his passengers up top. Khan quickly climbed to the closest edge while his occupants were taken off. Not long after Shang reached solid ground, he woke up. Everyone stood back to give them air.

"Oh, by all that is holy," Ash breathed, carefully taking off his bag before lying down on the snow like it was a bed. "We're alive."

"Yes," Shang coughed. "Thanks to Ping, who is the craziest man I have ever met. And who I owe my life too." He grasped Mulan's arm in thanks. "From now on, you have my trust."

"Let's hear it for Ping!" Ling shouted. "The bravest of us all!"

Everyone else cheered. Dawn ran to Ash and grabbed him in a hug followed by Brock and Ahsoka. Shang helped Mulan up, until she grabbed her side in pain.

"Ping!" Shang shouted, getting everyone's attention. "What's wrong?" Mulan winced, moving her hand, revealing blood staining her hand and growing on her armor. Shang's eyes widen. "He's wounded! Doctor!"

"I'm on it!" Brock exclaimed, running over with his medical bag. He quickly checked his friend as carefully as he could. The sword sliced through between the ribs, but thankfully it wasn't that deep. That didn't stop the body from producing alot of blood though. Not only that... "She's losing conscious! Raise a tent!"

An hour later, everyone waited impatiently for Ping to get well. The trio sat on a rock, Shang paced back and forth in front of the tent, and team Vyper were just waiting with Mushu and the Pokemon out of sight. Brock walked out of the medical tent, a little blood on his apron.

"How is he?" Shang demanded.

"He's alright," Brock said nervously. "But you should let him rest. He lost a good amount of blood and shouldn't be disturbed."

Shang sensed his nervousness. "Why are you nervous? Whats going on?!" Shang pushed past Brock and into the tent.

"No! Don't!" Brock tried to stop him, but it was no use.

Shang saw Ping lying on a cot covered with a blanket. His eyes fluttered open. Ping sat up... and the blanket fell, revealing bandages wrapped around her chest. Shang's eyes widen in disbelief. The person he owed his life to, who he thought was a man, was a woman this whole time. Mulan quickly covered herself back up, but the damage was done.

"I can explain." She said.

Chi-Fu walked right in, his eyes widening. "So it's true!"

"Shang!" Mulan responded, but her captain already stormed out, his face set in emotionless stone.

Chi-Fu grabbed Mulan by the arm and dragged her out. "I knew there was something wrong with you!" He removed Mulan's ribbon, letting her hair flow free. "A woman!" Everyone was surprise while team Vyper grew worried. The consul then threw Mulan to the ground. "Treacherous snake!"

"Hey!" Ash shouted, running to her friend. "What is wrong with you?! She's injured!"

"You knew about this?" Shang asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

Ash winced, the secrets out.

Brock, Dawn, and Ahsoka joined their friends.

"We all knew," Ahsoka said, standing defiantly in front of Mulan.

Brock and Dawn helped Mulan up. "My name is Mulan." She said. "I did this to save my father." Shang's eyes widen.

"High treason!" Chi-Fu shouted.

"I didn't mean to go this far!"

"Ultimate dishonor!"

Pikachu and Piplup stood ready to assist if needed.

"It was the only way! Please believe me."

Shang did believe her, but he was a soldier first. And his duties came first.

Chi-Fu walked up to his captain with a humph. "Captain?" Shang turned back to Mulan and Team Vyper. They all gave him pleading looks, but Shang knew what to do. He drew Mulan's sword from the scabbard tied to Khan. The stallion lets out a defiant whinny and tried to help his master. "Restrain him!" Chi-Fu ordered. Two soldiers reluctantly obeyed. Shang slowly walked up to Mulan with the sword, his face still void of emotion. The trio tried to help, but Chi-Fu stopped them. "You know the law."

Shang stood right in front of Ash, who moved in the way, his eyes harden and his body ready to defend his friend. Brock, Dawn, and Ahsoka also stood in his way. "You're gonna defy the Empire?" He simply asked.

"She doesn't deserve this!" Dawn snapped.

"She was only trying to help her dad." Ash said next, his fingers twitching, ready to summon his keyblade. "What would you have done?!"

Chi-Fu growled. "You insolent little-"

"QUIET!" Shang shouted. The consuls mouth instantly shut. He turned back to Mulan, who looked ready to accept her fate. Shang on the other hand, remembered his own father and knew what he would have wanted. Shang turned the sword around and gave the weapon to Ash handle first. "A life for a life." He simply, surprising everyone. "My debt is repaid." He turns around and walked back to his horse. "Move out!"

"But-but you can't just-" Chi-Fu tried to argue.

Shang grabbed him by his garment and glares into his eyes. "I said. Move. Out."

Chi-Fu frowned, but followed his captains orders lest he be tried for insubordination. All the soldiers packed up their gear and made their way through the pass. Only Mulan and team Vyper stayed behind. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po gave them apologetic looks. Mulan had made the ultimate dishonor no matter what she did, but in their eyes, she would always be a hero. If anything were to happen, they would stick up for her. The small army walked until they were out of sight.

Ahsoka glared at them the whole time. "Cowards..."

After some time had passed, the sun was starting to set. A small camp was made. They gather what wood was left and Mushu lit it with his fire breath. Khan removed the blanket from his back and placed it on Mulan to keep her warm. Ash rubbed his hands together while Dawn and Brock stayed close to the fire. Thanks to their travels, they were use to the cold. Unfortunately, the Togruta homeworld of Shili was humid with savannahs and rainforests so Ahsoka had to have multiple blankets to keep herself warm. Cricket, Pikachu and Piplup had their own blanket.

Mushu, meanwhile, was looking for a good arrow to use. "I was this close. This close! Impressing the ancestors. Getting the top shelf. Entourage." Mushu found a perfectly useful arrowhead. "Man, all my fine work..." Mushu stabbed a dumpling from the food bag and held it over the fire to heat it up. He looked around. "Isn't this the part where one of you guys get mad at me for lying?"

"We always knew Mushu," Mulan deadpanned.

"Yup." Ash said.

Ahsoka snorted. "Knew from the beginning."

Mushu's head drops. He turns his head and saw Pikachu glaring at him. "I know this is my fault. I'll find a slug as soon as we get off this mountain."

Mulan sighs. "I never should have left home."

"If you didn't your dad would be dead, the Huns would have made it to capital and control all of China." Brock retorted, checking Mulan's side to make sure the potion he gave her was working. From the looks of it, the scar would be gone in an hour or two. "For probably a day until the heartless found the heart of this world and send it into darkness."

"He has a point." Mushu said, blowing on his dumpling to cool it down.

Pikachu sighs. "Pika pika pi pikachu pika pi."

"What did he say?" Ash asked.

Mushu smirked a little. "Mousey said that if I didn't send that fake letter then the Huns and heartless would already be at the capital."

Dawn sends the dragon a glare. "And that's suppose to make us forgive you on almost getting us killed?"

"Please, Dawn," Mulan said. "Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I can do things right." She picked up her fathers helmet and stares into the reflection. "So when I look in the mirror, I'd see someone worthwhile." A tear rolled down from her eye. "But I was wrong I see nothing!" Mulan threw her helmet as far as she could, but Ahsoka caught it with the force and floated it to Mushu.

Mushu did his best to help. "Ah, that's just because it needs a little spit and shine that's all." The dragon spat on the helmet and started rubbing it. When he was done he presented it back to Mulan. "See you look so pretty." But then he saw himself and sighs. "Your ancestors never liked me. I thought if I could prove myself I would be the guardian I always dreamed I could be. Just like when I helped Ash in his fight with that mummy or that giant panda."

Mulan gave the dragon a weird look. "Huh?"

"Long story. Anyway, you risked your life to help your family and friends. All I did was risk your lives to help myself. And of course these guys risked their lives to help complete strangers. What kind of dragon am I?"

Then Cricket hopped over to the helmet and saw his reflection before breaking down crying, shouting something that the Humans and Togruta couldn't understand, but Mushu and the Pokemon did.

"What?!" Mushu shouted. "What do you mean you're not lucky?!" He grabbed Cricket. "You lied to me? To them?" He pointed at Pikachu and Piplup who wanted to stay out of this argument. Cricket nodded solemnly. "And what are you a sheep?!" Mushu shouted at Khan, who gave him an indignant snort. "And what about-"

"Mushu." Everyone else said.

Mushu sighs and tossed Cricket behind him.

"I have to face my father sooner or later." Mulan said sadly. "Lets go home."

"Don't worry, Mulan." Ash said, holding out a hand for his friend, who accepted it and was pulled to her feet. "We'll be there with you every step of the way."

Mulan smiled. "I'm lucky to have friends like you all."

"Agreed." Mushu said, climbing up Mulans shoulder while Pikachu up Ash's. "We started this thing together we'll finish this thing together." Mulan smiled and hugged her guardian. "I promise."

"Aaaww." Dawn cooed.

"Don't get all mushy on us." Ahsoka joked. Brock simply laughed.

Unknown to them, Hayabusa the falcon flew above, searching for his master. Just then he heard a sharp whistle. The bird of prey looked down to see that same man in the black coat one the battlefield. Xigbar smirked and simply pointed down. Just then, a hand shot up from the snow. Hayabusa lets out a shriek and dives down. Xigbar grabbed the arm and pulled Shan Yu out of the snow. As soon as he was out, the leader of the Huns scanned the entire field to see if any of his men were still alive. He saw none. Shan Yu lets out the biggest roar of anger he could muster.

Xigbar rolls his eye. "Drama queen..." He muttered. He snapped his fingers and heartless appeared. It wasn't just them.

Hun #5 kicked the shield he used to save himself while hiding in the rocks and jumped down. Huns #2 and #3 pulled themselves up a cliff. Hun #1 burst through rubble and Hun #4 dug himself out.

"Looks like you still got some men." Xigbar said while Shan Yu held out his arm for Hayabusa land on it. "Want to go back home and start over?"

Shan Yu gazed down at the capital below. He could already see the Chinese preparing to celebrate their victory. "No!" He snarled "We've come to far already! I won't be denied!"

Xigbar shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you're going through with this, allow me to give you something to help."

Meanwhile, up above the hill, team Vyper looked around to see where that shout came from. Suddenly, the mountain began to shake.

"What's happening?!" Dawn shrieked, holding onto Khan for support.

As if to answer her question, a loud explosion was heard. Everyone looked up to see a monster heartless fly out of the mountain. It looked like a blue dragon with a long, curled tail and twisted, yellow spikes lining its back. Its wings looked more like hands with webbing. It had tusks on the sides of its mouth and two bent, red horns on its head. Its underside is lined by two rows of three gold cymbals. The Storm Rider gave a ferocious roar that echoed across the mountain range. Shan Yu looked at it in awe. His grin looked practically murderous.

"We kill the Emperor!" He shouted, lifting his sword in the air and addressing his remaining warriors and heartless. "We kill the Keyblader! We kill anyone in our way! And China is ours! Then the world!" The Huns gave cheers while the Heartless howled, hungry for hearts.

This did not go without notice. Up above, Team Vyper looked down upon them in fear and staying as quiet as possible. Ahsoka could only stare at the man in the black coat. If he didn't have the hood on she would know who he was. Probably. But until she could inform the AIS, she was gonna help defeat a sociopath and his demon dragon before he could murder the Emperor.

"Wow." Was all Brock could say at this moment. "This whole adventure has just gone downhill."

"Not if I can help it!" Mulan amazingly said, grabbing her sword and mounting Khan. Team Vyper followed sweet. They left anything that wasn't important and packed up what was.

"Uh, home is that way." Mushu said, pointing in the other direction.

"We have to do something." Mulan argued.

"Did you see those Huns and heartless just pop outta the snow? Like daisies! And that giant heartless?!"

Mulan sent her guardian a pleading look. "Are we in this together or not?"

Mushu hesitated, not sure what to do at this moment. Cricket gave him a reassuring squeak while Pikachu and Piplup patted his shoulders reassuringly. That was all the motivation he needed. "Well lets go kick some bad guy booty!"

"Wait!" Dawn suddenly shouted, getting everyone's attention. "There's no way all of us can fit on Khan."

"She's right," Ahsoka said. "Maybe Mulan can ride ahead?"

"Or maybe," Ash said, pulling something out of his pocket. "We can call for help." He lifted it up and revealed it to be a charm with the picture of a horseshoe on it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"YAHOO! Go Spirit!" Ash and Ahsoka shouted together, riding a dun colored mustang through the open fields outside of the capital. Brock, who riding with them, was simply yelled in fear. Pikachu was with them as well, sitting on top of Spirits head.

"Look at them." Dawn muttered to Mulan while riding with her on Khan, keeping a good grip on Piplup. "Show offs."

"They summoned a powerful stallion," Mulan said. "Must be wild, but friendly enough." Khan lets out an angry whinny. "Oh, don't be jealous."

Word had quickly spread throughout all China of the defeat of the Huns. Festivities were already going on at the capital. Kites were flown and a parade with musicians, acrobatic, and dancing people working in a fake dragon. In front of all of this was an official shouting, "Make way for the heroes of China!"

Chi-Fu was the only one happy with the attention he was getting while Shang simply hung head head, the pain of losing his father still stung. And that fact he left friends on top of a freezing mountain. Behind him were Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, who were also in a state of depression for leaving behind Mulan and team Vyper. Just then Khan and Spirit made their way through the crowds with their riders.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted.

Shang turned to her in surprise. "Mulan?"

"The Huns are alive. They're in the city!"

"And they have a dragon monster with them!" Ahsoka said.

"You all don't belong here!" Shang snapped. "And a dragon monster? What are you talking about?"

"We saw them in the mountains," Mulan retorted. "Someone just summoned a dragon from the mountains. A heartless, that's what those monsters are."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"You saw them!" Ash shouted. "A vampire was strangling me! You have to believe us!"

"Why should I!" Shang demanded.

Mulan narrowed her eyes in anger and moved Khan in front of Shang's stallion. "Why else would we come back?"

"Considering that the punishment is death," Dawn muttered.

Mulan shushed her. "You said you trust Ping. Why is Mulan any different?" Shang paused for a moment, but then moved his horse around Khan and continued. Mulan turned to the trio. "Keep your eyes open. I know they're here." Then she rode off followed by Spirit.

Drums were beat and fireworks were launched into the air.

Mulan hopped off Khan followed by Dawn while Ash and Ahsoka jumped off Spirit and de-summoned him. Brock wobbled on his feet though, feeling sick from the rough riding.

"And where are you all going?" Mushu asked.

"To find someone who will believe us." Mulan responded.

The parade had advanced up to the Imperial palace, walking up a large amount of stairs. Shang and Shi-Fu, who was carrying Shan Yu's sword, were up ahead with the dancing dragon behind them followed by the soldiers. The Emperor walked his way past two woman carrying large fans and waited for his Captain Shang and his consul. Chi-Fu gave the sword to Shang, who kept his eyes opened everywhere for the Huns or the heartless. Whether or not Mulan was telling the truth. The drummer stopped their beatings and a gong was struck for silence.

When every person in the royal square was quiet, the Emperor spoke. "My children! Heaven smiles down upon the middle kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors!" Everyone cheered in celebration.

Meanwhile at the back of the crowd, Mulan and team Vyper tried to convince anyone who would listen. Of course, no one did.

"Sir, the Emperors in danger!" Mulan said to one man, who simply huffed and walked away. "But the Huns are here!"

The same thing happened with Dawn. "Please you have to help!" The man simply turned away.

And Ahsoka. "Hey screw you too!" She snarled, making the man that she was walking to run away in fear.

"Nice," Ash and Brock deadpanned.

Mulan turned to Mushu. "No one will listen."

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" The dragon said disinterested.

"Mushu!" Everyone scolded.

"This whole Dynasty is male dominated. What did you all expect?" Mushu argued. "Why don't Ash or Brock try?"

"Tried that." Ash simply said. "Apparently they don't like deserters either. Even though we didn't really sign up."

Then Shang spoke. "You're majesty. I present to you the sword Shan Yu." He bowed his head and held the sword in front of him to the Emperor.

The Emperor stared in disgust at the sight of this horrid weapon, clearly designed to inflict massive amounts of pain before the poor bastard can die. But the ignored it and smiled at Shang. "I know what this means to you, Captain Li. Your father would be very proud of you. I will send troops to Tung Shao pass immediately to bring our men home." As he was about to take the sword, Hayabusa the falcon swooped down and snatched the sword away with his talons.

The crowd gasped as the bird of prey flew off towards the roof. He dropped the sword over one of the statues on the roof, which reached out an arm and caught it. Then the statue stood up, showing the face of a living Shan Yu. Everyone below gave cries of terror. Shan Yu extended his arm, allowing Hayabusa to land on it. After that signal was given, the dancing dragon burst open. The remaining Huns jumped out and charged forward. It that wasn't enough, heartless appeared and attacked any soldier in sight. Shang unsheathed his sword and decapitated a nightwalker heartless, only for the Hun twins to knock him to the ground and then grab the Emperor, dragging him up the stairs and into the palace. Hun #1 and #4 started closing the giant gate while Hun #5 kept away everyone with his bow and arrow along with some assault rider heartless.

Shang looked up and saw the doors closing. "No!" He shouted, running towards his Emperor.

"C'mon!" Yao shouted as he and other soldiers charged with their captain.

They didn't even get close when a loud RRROOOOAAARRRR forced them to a halt. Up above, the Storm Rider was flying overhead, frightening the civilians into a panic. The Storm Rider then flew down in front of the gate and started a bombing run, the cymbals on its chest clapping together, sending bombs down below. The Imperial soldiers stopped dead in their tracks before they were blown to pieces and retreated back down the stairs. The Storm Rider then dropped down, its wings turning into paws, and landed in front of the palace. It roared, daring anyone to attack. Up of the rooftop, Shan Yu gave a laugh of victory.

Shang stood at the plaza below with the Imperial army, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Thousands strong with siege engines ranging rom ballistas to catapults and hundred of rockets ready to assault the palace and save the Emperor. Unfortunately, the Storm Rider would not make itself an easy target and would simply fly away.

Mulan and Team Vyper simply stood behind watched as the army stood ready, though they do look frightened. And who could blame them, guarding the palace was a dragon monster. Something they have never faced before. "They'll never reach the Emperor in time." Mulan said, studying the palace in hopes of a way to sneak in. It wasn't until the Storm Rider moved away just a bit that she saw pillars reaching all the way to the ceiling.

"That's it!" She suddenly shouted, getting the attention of Team Vyper. Not only them, Shang and trio. "The dragon has to be distracted while we sneak in and use the pillars to get inside."

"What the hell can distract that thing?" Ahsoka asked.

"I know what can." Shang spoke up as he walked towards them with the trio. "The Imperial army can force it to fly long enough to get in."

Ash crossed his arms. "And why would you help us?"

Shang lowered his head in shame. "I made a mistake by not trusting you." He then bowed. "Forgive me."

Mulan smiled. "I already have. The other problem is to try and sneak past the Huns still inside." When she saw some woman run by in dresses, an idea instantly sprung up. "Yao, Ling, Chien Po?"

"Yeah?" All three said.

"What size are you?"

The trio suddenly felt fear.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

So after finding the right dresses, (and Brock's somewhat disturbing knowledge of fine clothing) the trio were dressed like concubines with make up with hand fans. Mulan, Dawn, and Ashoka were dressed as well, though Ahsoka didn't like it.

Ash covered his hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Don't say a word." Ahsoka growled.

Shang lifted his arm and brought it down, signalling the army to start their attack. Instantly, all siege engines were fired. Ballistas firing seven foot long bolts and catapults launching flaming rocks and rockets by the hundreds flying true. Just like Shang said, the Storm Rider quickly took to the sky and used its wings as shields to block the war machines from destroying the palace. Taking this advantage, they snuck there way to the pillars and used their sashes to start climbing. Just like their first day of training.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The Hun twins burst through the doors leading to the balcony with the Emperor where Xigbar was waiting. Down below, the Emperor could see his citizens and his army waiting to siege the palace. He wish he could tell them to ignore him and destroy the Huns at all costs, but he was too far away. Just then, a face dropped down in front of the Emperor. "Boo." Said Shan Yu. The Emperor didn't even flinch. The Hun leader dropped down. "Guard the door." He said to the twins. They both nodded and left. "You're walls and armies have fallen, and now it's your turn. Bow to me! Or..." Shan Yu left off his sentence when he pointed to the Storm Rider flying overhead.

He glanced at the cloaked man. "Are you the one responsible for the desecration of this once noble creature?"

Xigbar simply laughed. "You'd be surprise how much darkness is in a dragon."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The Huns and heartless stood guard outside. None of them noticed Ash or Mulan as they peeked out from around the corner before turning back. "Okay, any questions?" Mulan asked.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Yao asked. SLAP. "OW! What did I say?"

Suddenly, the Huns heard giggling and pointed their weapons at the direction it came from. "Who's there?!" They demanded. Then six woman walked forward, holding fans in front of their faces so the Huns could recognize them. The trio didn't move gracefully and stumbled on their dresses a few times.

"Concubines." One of the twins said, lowering his brothers sword.

The other twin grimaced. "Ugly concubines. Maybe except three of them."

The heartless growled, but the Huns called them off. The trio stood in front of the Huns while the other three prepared to fight. They giggled and waved. One of the twins waved back, only for his brother to elbow him. This is what happens when an army of men haven't seen a woman for who knows how long. Suddenly, an apple with a bite taken out of it fell out of Ling's dress and rolled towards the feet of the twins. They stared at it and Ling noticed that one of his breasts had fallen loose and quickly covered it with a giggle.

Shang, Ash, and Brock, who were hiding behind the corner, smacked their faces and groaned. However, they didn't count on Hayabusa, who was perched on the doorway, seeing them. Just as the falcon was about to shriek to warn the Huns and heartless, someone grabbed his beak shut. He was forced to turn and saw that the culprit was an angry Pikachu, electricity sparking on his cheeks. Along with Mushu, Cricket and Piplup.

"Hey there, falcy." Mushu grinned as Piplup's beak started glowing and Cricket smacked his fist into his palm. "Remember us?" Hayabusa gulps in fear.

Hun #3 picked up the apple and gingerly held back to Ling with a smile, probably hoping to score. However, Ling pulled out another apple, Chien Po with two watermelons, and Yao with a banana and orange. Before the Huns could fully realize what was happening, Chien Po smashed the watermelons onto both the twins heads and then smashed them together.

Ling smashed the apple into Hun #4 mouth and kicked him in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Just as he was getting up, Ling headbutts him on the back, knocking him down for the count. Hun #1 tried to punch Yao, but thanks to his small size, the one eye easily dodged the fists. Then Yao grabbed the Hun warriors arm and judo-flipped him to the ground. The heartless attacked, but Dawn used a blizzaga spell on the monsters, freezing them where they stood. Ahsoka finished this by sending them flying back with the force. They shattered when they hit the wall. And finally, Mulan kicked the bow from Hun #5's hand, uppercuts him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Guys, Go!"

Shang, Ash, and Brock quickly ran inside.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Shan Yu had found his captive much annoying. "I tire of your arrogance, old man!" Shan Yu unsheathe his sword. "Bow to me!"

The Emperor, however, was not intimidated in the slightest. "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it."

Xigbar groans. "What is it with you old guys and riddles, or idioms, or what ever it is you just said. Shan Yu, just mount this guys head on a pike. I'm pretty sure the people will understand you're in charge."

"Agreed." Shan Yu snarled. "If you will not kneel willingly, then you will kneel in pieces!" Just as he was about to kill the Emperor, Shang pushed his lord out of the way and blocked Shan Yu's attack and then kicked him away. Brock grabbed the Emperor and stayed as far as possible from the fight. Shang then aimed a strike on Shan Yu's head, but the Hun leader caught his hand and attempted to throw the captain of the balcony, but Shang grabbed the pillar and used it to spin around, kicking Shan Yu in the face. The two of them began to scuffle on the floor.

Xigbar shakes his head. "That's it. Your on your own. Keep the dragon. If you win, you can have this world." Before he left, Ash jumped in his way and aimed his keyblade at the cloaked man.

"Who the hell are you?" Ash demanded, not keeping his eyes off him.

"Oh no! No spoilers, little man." Xigbar laughed, summoning a dark portal behind him. "After all, you got something else to worried about." The he walked through the portal.

Just as Ash was about to follow, he heard the roar of the Storm Rider. Seeing as how the giant heartless is more important, Ash lets the portal close.

Just then, everyone else burst through the door. Mulan saw Shan Yu preoccupied for the moment. "Chien Po, help Brock get the Emperor out of here!"

"Sorry you're majesty." Chien Po apologized, lifting his Emperor up. "You might want to hang on, doctor."

"Oh goody." Brock dryly said, wrapping his arms around the giants neck. Chien Po headed over to where a rope of lanterns extended from the balcony to the ground below. He strung his sash around the rope before sliding down it with his passengers, followed by Yao and Ling. It's nothing short of a freakin' miracle that the rope didn't snap.

Shan Yu, who Shang had pinned down, saw this and shouted, "NO!" Shan Yu elbowed Shang in the face and then grabbed the captains head and headbutts him. Everyone winced. Ash ran to help, but Shan Yu blocked his keyblade with his own sword and kicked Ash in the gut.

"Ash!" Dawn cried out.

Shan Yu then grabbed both Shang and Ash and threw them to the ground.

"C'mon!" Yao shouted from the ground. Even though Mulan had her sash tied to the rope, she couldn't leave her friends behind. Shan Yu was already walking towards them, most likely going to use the rope to go after the Emperor. Acting fast, Mulan grabbed the Huns sword and jammed it into the wooden pillar the rope was tied too, also cutting it in the process. Shan Yu ran to grab it, but was too late.

"No," He muttered, watching bitterly as the rope fell to ground in front of the entire Imperial army that was waiting to tear him apart. With a howl of rage, he removed his sword from the pillar and stomped towards his enemies. "You!" Shang quickly pulled out a dagger, but Shan Yu kicked it away and smacked the captain in the face. He grabbed Shang by his sash and shouted, "You took away from victory!" Just as he was about to plunge his sword into Shang's face, a shoe hits him in the back of the head.

"No!" Mulan shouted, getting the Huns attention. "I did." She grabbed her hair and formed it into Ping's style.

Shan Yu's eyes widen is disbelief. "The soldier from the mountains..."

Ahsoka smirked. "Pretty embarrassing to be beaten by a woman and teenagers, huh?" She then grabbed a jian from the ground and handed it to Mulan.

Shan Yu dropped Shang and advanced on Mulan and her friends. "As soon as I'm done with you, You're next, keyblader! I kill you, this world is mine!"

Everyone's eyes widens. "Who told you?!" Ahsoka demanded.

But Shan Yu didn't answer, still advancing.

"Run!" Dawn shouted, running down the stairs with the others. They slammed the doors shut and continued running. Mushu joined them, riding on Pikachu like a horse with Cricket while Piplup jumped into Dawn's arms.

"So whats the plan?" The dragon asked.

The Humans and Togruta simply went. "Umm..."

"You don't have a plan?! None of you?!"

"We're working on it!" Ash snapped. "By the way, what happened to the bird?"

Mushu smirked. "We tied him up and locked him in a broom closet."

Suddenly Mulan skidded to a stop, staring out a window. Everyone followed her line of sight and saw a tower filled with fireworks and two men. One would make a nice light show in the sky, but all at once... "Mushu!"

"Way ahead of ya, sister!" The dragon said. "Cricket, Mousey, Ducky." Both animals and Pokemon jumped on kites and used them to fly to the tower.

They waited and... wait.

"Shouldn't something be happening right now?" Dawn asked.

As if to answer her question, the Storm Rider appeared right in front of them, with Shan Yu riding on its back, a feral look plastered on his face.

"...Shit!" Dawn cursed.

The giant heartless lets out a roar and swiped his wing at the window, destroying the entire wall. Luckily, Team Vyper jumped out of the way in time. They looked out of the hole and saw the non-humans make it to the tower.

"Citizens." Mushu said, landing on the railing with the other three. "We need firepower!"

Both them men turn around and cried out in fear. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" Mushu hissed as he, Cricket, Pikcahu, and Piplup spread out their kites as makeshift wings, making them look all scary. The men jumped out of the tower.

Pikachu looked over the edge. "Pika pi?"

"Of course their all right." Mushu said. Then he heard a crash followed by a 'my leg'. "Eh, we'll worry about that later."

Team Vyper managed to climb to the roof. Unfortunately, the Storm Rider simply flew and landed, lightning sparking across its horns as it dragged its claws through the shingles.

"Oh yeah, it can fly." Ash deadpanned.

"It's over!" Shan Yu shouted. "Once I kill all of you, I'll kill the Emperor! Then to make sure no one interferes again, I kill every single human being in China! Down to the last man, woman, and child! This empire belongs to the Huns!"

"The plan, Mulan?" Ahsoka whispered to her friend.

The warrior woman narrowed her eyes. "Get on its back."

Before anybody could yell a 'WHAT', Mulan ran straight towards the heartless. Following her example, Ash, Dawn, and Ahsoka ran as well. Shan Yu thought they were insane. When the Storm Rider swung its paw at them, the hero's dodged it and rolled under its stomach. They then climbed the tail and faced Shan Yu.

The Hun slowly turned around, shaking in rage. "You hero's just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"We're that annoying." Ash joked.

Shan Yu yells a war cry and slashed at them with his sword. Mulan blocked it with her own sword and Ash attacked with his keyblade, but Shan Yu blocked it. As they fought, the Storm Rider took to the sky. Ahsoka and Dawn ran to the head and found reins tied to the tusks. Ahsoka looked down and saw the fireworks tower below them. In it, she saw Mushu waving his arms at them.

"We gotta take this thing down to the tower!" Ahsoka shouted over the loud beats of the dragons wings and metal striking against metal as the fight continued on the Storm Riders back. Acting quickly, Dawn grabbed the reins and steered the heartless downwards. "Are you insane?!"

"Is that really a question to be asking now after all we've been through?!" Dawn argued, not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

The Storm Rider started doing barrel rolls and loop de loops in an attempt to dislodge its extra passengers, but nothing worked. What did work, was Shan Yu almost flying off and Mulan and Ash double teamed kicked him in the stomach together. The leader managed to grab into the end of the dragons tail before he wet splat on the solid ground.

"What is going on?" Mulan asked, joining Ahsoka and Dawn on the dragons head with Ash.

"Ask her!" Ahsoka shouted, jabbing a thumb at Dawn.

Dawn just stayed focused. She pulled the reins as hard as she could, making the Storm Rider fly high up into the air.

"Uh, Dawn?" Ash said fearfully.

"Wait for it!" Dawn shouted, jerking the reins hard, forcing the heartless into a dive bomb straight towards the tower. "NOW!" And they jumped off the Storm Rider. Mushu an Cricket jumped off the tower and used a kite to fly down while Pikachu and Piplup simply climbed down as fast as they could. Shan Yu could only scream as the heartless crashed into the tower, lighting the entire sky with an astounding display of colors. Seconds later, a giant heart floated into the sky and then disappeared.

The four continued falling until Mulan spotted rope with lanterns on them. Acting fast, she grabbed onto one and used it to slide down. The other three followed her lead. When they passed over the stairs they let go. Ahsoka and Ash landed on their feet while the trainer held out his hands and caught a screaming Dawn. Ash winked at her, making Dawn blush. Ahsoka simply giggled. However, Mulan's timing was off and she landed on Shang, who had just run out of the palace. The two of them tumbled onto a flat between flights before looking at each other in surprise. Then the sword of Shan Yu fell and landed next to them.

Mushu jumped off the kite, laughing hard. He held out his paw and caught Cricket. "You, are a lucky bug." He praised the insect. Pikachu and Piplup landed next to them. "And I am a lucky dragon."

Brock ran to his friends and grabbed them in a big hug. "You're alive!"

Both the Imperial army and Chinese civilians cheered loudly at the sight of the fireworks going off for the defeat of Shan Yu and his monster. Nobody saw, on a wall at the edge of the city, Xigbar standing on it looking at the fireworks. He grunts. "I knew that idiot couldn't have won. Oh well, plenty more worlds out there." Then he disappeared.

Unfortunately, the celebration was seemingly cut short when a partially singed Chi-Fu stomped down the steps. "That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" He shouted. The trio and Team Vyper stayed close to Mulan and Shang, waiting to help if necessary. "Where is she? Now shes done it what a mess! Stand aside!" He ordered the captain, who simply stood there in front of the consul while the trio and team Vyper acted as Mulan's guards. "This creature's not worth protecting!"

"She's a human and a hero!" Shang argued.

"She's a woman." Chi-Fu snidely responded. "She'll never be worth anything."

Finally having enough of this guys attitude, Shang grabbed the consul by the front of his robe and angrily said, "Listen, you pompous-"

"That is enough!" A powerful commanding voice said.

Everyone looked up to see the Emperor walking down the steps. Shang lets go of Chi-Fu, and walked forward. "Your, Majesty. I can explain-" The Emperor held up a hand for silence before moving it into a gesture to stand aside. Shang and the trio reluctantly did, revealing a slightly scared Mulan and team Vyper. They stepped forward and bowed.

The Emperor fixed the four teens with a steely gaze while behind him, Chi-Fu had a smug look on his face. "You four have caused quite a disturbance with the army. Usually desertion is a very punishable crime. Not only that, but lying about who you were?" All four flinched. The Emperor turned his gaze to Mulan. "And I've heard a great deal about _you_ , Fa Mulan. You stole your fathers armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace, and..." Mulan flinched, waiting for the last accusation.

Ash sighed quietly. "We get the point."

"...You have saved us all."

Everyone looked up, not sure if they heard the Emperor right. The ruler of China simply smiled before bowing towards Mulan and team Vyper. Chi-Fu, who had been writing down what the Emperor was saying, quickly fell to the ground and bowed. They were followed by Shang, the trio, the Imperial army, and the civilians. Mulan and team Vyper were caught off guard by this. In the crowd was Khan, who bowed as best he could, with Mushu, Cricket, Pikachu, and Piplup on his back.

Mushu sniffed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "My little baby is all grown up and saving China." Pikachu patted his back in comfort. "Thanks, Mousey."

Then the Emperor stood straight and called to his consul. "Chi-Fu."

"Your excellency." The consul said.

"See to it that this woman is made a member of my consul and these four as honorary citizens of the Dynasty."

"A member of- WHAT!" Chi-Fu shouted in surprise, stopping mid writing. "Uh, there are no consul positions open, your majesty." He then smiled smugly.

"Very well," The Emperor said, before turning to Mulan. "You can have his job."

Chi-Fu's eyes widen. "Wha- but- but- my..." He stuttered before fainting.

"What a baby," Ahsoka said.

The Emperor nodded. "Indeed."

Mulan bowed to his majesty and said, "With all due respect, your excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough."

"Then, I give you my blessing." The Emperor held out his hands and Shang delivered the sword to his hands. "The sword of Shan Yu will be buried as deep and as far as possible from these lands. May the Huns and their creatures never bother us again." As soon as he said that, the sword started glowing and floating into the air before a beam of light flew into the air and turned into a keyhole. Everyone gasped in surprise at the sight, until Ash's keyblade was automatically summoned to his hand. His eyes then glazed over and he was teleported to the heart of the world. He pointed his keyblade at the keyhole and locked it.

Ash shook himself out of his daze. "This better not give me brain damage."

Brock breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's all over."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Guess its time to be moving on." Ahsoka said.

"You're leaving?" Mulan asked.

Ash nodded sadly. "Fraid so. Other people need help. What kind of hero's are we if we do nothing?"

The Emperor bowed. "You shall all be missed."

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?" Dawn asked.

"Of course!" Yao said, grabbing Ash and Brock in a bear hug, making them flinch in pain.

"We look forward to your return." Chien Po bowed.

Ling laughed. "Don't be strangers."

"You two play nice." Ash said to Shang and Mulan.

Both stammered. "Whoa, watch it, soldier!" Shang joked back as Mulan blushes.

Mushu and Cricket crawled onto her shoulders quietly and laughed. Mulan chuckled before turning back to her friends. "Goodbye Ash, Dawn, Ahsoka, Brock." She mouthed a 'Goodbye Pikachu and Piplup.' as both Pokemon waved goodbye from out of sight. Mushu and Cricket waved back. The crowds split open, allowing Team Vyper to pass through.

As they made they're way to out of the capital, something still bothered Ash. That man in the black cloak. He was able to summon a gigantic heartless so he was definitely working for the Dark Empire, but this guy was just... different from those like Orochimaru, Darth Maul and the Trandoshans. And there was something that felt off about him. Almost like a heartless, but something different. Either way, he knew one thing:

This isn't the last someone like him will be seen again. Things just got more interesting.

* * *

 **Me: I think I may have gone overboard with this chapter, but I just wanted to include the movie. I'll probably skip a world or two for the heroes to make this quicker. By the way, I forgot to put in the last chapter that Naruto and Sora were teleported to the heart of the world, like in KH2. Sorry. Oh, and about Piplup appearing at random times, he did this a lot in the anime.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 (FILLER)

**Me: An interlude featuring new vehicles and weapons that I think the Star Wars Galaxy should have had in the beginning. The technology featured here is inspired from Warhammer 40K, Battlestar Galactica, and our own military.**

* * *

Eraqus resisted to urge to sigh as he and Laku made their way to the viewing room. As one of the leaders of the Alliance of Light, his responsibility was to be a witness for the newest equipment and weapons being built for the army and naval forces. Unfortunately it was always so... painful would be the right word. He was a warrior of good and his job was to keep the balance between the light and darkness. Watching the tests for new killing machines never felt good, but weapons are merely tools no matter what they are. The Ewoks proved this when they helped beat the Empire on Endor.

It still amazes Eraqus why Palpatine was so cheap with old Stormtrooper armor.

This wasn't the first viewing he saw. Last week was the performance review with the new warship weapon systems. The Close-In Weapons System, or CIWS, was a new point defense weapon system to protect the starship from incoming torpedos, starfighters, and bombers and also useful in anti-ship action at close range. Then the week before was the creation of the DRADIS. Direction, RAnge, and DIStance, or DRADIS, is a series of highly sensitive detection, identification, navigation and tracking systems used to determine the range, altitude, direction, or speed of objects. It can be used to detect aircraft, spacecraft, weapons ordnance, celestial bodies, and terrain. It will be the reason why future starship bridges will no longer have glass windows to see the battle in space.

Another upgrade was the improvements in firewalls thanks to the Galvans and Cerebrocrustaceans. Now it won't be easy for a little astromech droid to hack a computer in seconds.

The creation of these improved ship upgrades was thanks to the dismantling of the old Tarkin Doctrine. An embarrassment if any as it focused on firepower and 'The Rule of Fear'. Many ex-Imperials reveled when the old Doctrine was finally over and that they could finally feel safe with anti-fighter weapons and better detection and defense systems.

Now today, this was the tests for the new land based vehicles and weapons. Said machines were being tested on an open plain which stretched for miles on the planet Corellia. Though it was close to Imperial Remnant territory, it boasted a large fleet in orbit for protection. Presenting them would be an Advozse by the name of Grilk Hurox. Though much like others of his race, pessimistic and rude, he had an eye for presentation. To Grilk though, this was a sort of revenge. He lost his brother to the Heartless six years ago and has been creating weapons to kill the monsters ever since.

As he seated, Eraqus looked around the room for those he recognized. He saw Grand Admiral Thrawn conversing with Tsunade, Gial Ackbar was reading last minute reports on his datapad, and across the room in meditation was the Grievous survivor and a surviving Jedi master from the Clone Wars, the Whipid K'Kruhk.

He even saw Boba Fett across the room, leaning against the wall with his helmet in his arm. Next to the clan head were two Mandalorian guards, a Kyuzo and a Revonnahgander. Eraqus still remembers the incident from this morning...

 ** _XXXFLASHBACKXXX_**

"Eraqus!" Choza shouted happily as he clasped his large hand on his friends shoulder, who barely kept himself from falling. With them were Inoichi, Hiashi, and Shikaku.

"Hello there," Eraqus nervously said. "I see you've joined Tsunade here."

"We're acting as her bodyguards," Hiashi explained. Then he noticed the look on Eraqus' face. "Is everything alright?"

Eraqus rubbed the back of his head. "Just don't do anything rash."

"Well hello there."

The four shinobi turned their necks so fast it was amazing they didn't whiplash and saw a _living_ and _breathing_ Boba Fett smirking. Both Inoichi and Shikaku let out frightened screams and hid behind Choza as Hiashi quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Revenant!" Choza shouted, point his staff at the Mandalorian. "His soul cannot rest until it has vengeance!"

"Kill it with fire!" Hiashi exclaimed.

 ** _XXXFLASHBACKENDXXX_**

Optimus Prime is also a spectator, but most likely outside in vehicle form as he is to big for the room. He was brought out of his thoughts by Hurox's deep voice over the intercom. Everyone else took their seats.

"Thank you all for coming," Grilk announced. "Welcome to the Alliance prototype demonstrations field. To witness the full test of our new war machines. Let me introduce to you the first viewing."

Everyone looked up when they saw something flying overhead. It looked like a MAAT gunship, but smaller and with two wings instead of four and one nose mounted gun. "Allow me to introduce the new light gunship: The High Altitude Assault Transport or HAAT for short. Half the size of an MAAT, it is smaller and therefor more maneuverable and faster at the cost of armor and firepower. It's main weapons are the twin Mass Driver Launchers, though the ammunition has been reduced from 30 to 16 missiles each." The HAAT performed stunts from barrel rolls to dive bombing, firing two missiles from the MDL that destroyed an old AAT tank placed there for target practice then firing another two that destroyed a large group of Battle droids.

"As you saw, the MDL has new missile warheads for various uses. The most common are anti-tank Hellstrike and anti-infantry Skyfury warheads. New warheads include the anti-air Skystrike; anti-drone Skybuster which are also useful against flying heartless swarms; and Brimstone, which uses the volatile incendiary gel known as conflagrine-14 that burns at an indescribable amount of heat. The HAAT can remove the MDL for twin-linked laser cannons for anti-armor purposes."

The HAAT then hovered above a ledge where training droids were marching. The nose mounted barrel hummed to life before firing a fast stream of blaster bolts, downing the entire droid platoon in less then half a minute. "This new weapon is called the multi-laser. In lieu of penetrative power, it compensates with a high rate of fire. Multi-lasers are highly effective against hordes of infantry or lightly-armored vehicles. The multi-laser can also be replaced for a laser cannon."

The HAAT flew down to the ground, hovering a few feet before the side doors opened and 12 troopers piled out more quickly then they would from an MAAT. "The HAAT carrying capacity is only up to twelve passengers. A variant, the HAAT/m is a medical transport. Another variant is the HAAT/c that can carry anything as big and heavy as an AT-ST/A. And if you look too the troopers, you will see their new weapons."

Six troopers wielded what looked liked upgraded E-11 blaster rifles. They took aim and fired, taking down the droids quickly and proficiently. "The blasters they are using are the new F-11D rifles. Design features include an adjustable J19 electroscope with eight-power magnification and low-light capability, a removable butt stock assembly, magnatomic adhesion grip with integrated power feed intigator and a foregrip. Along with a new standard blaster pistol called the SE-44C."

Two came up, each one wielding a large weapon with a pilot light at the front of the barrel, and opened fire. Literally! Scorching flames spewed forth from the barrel at 75 meters. The dummy droids simply melted from the intense heat. "Those Shock troopers, or Flame troopers, are carrying the D-93 Incinerator flamethrower fueled by conflagrine-14."

The last four shock troops made their way towards a scrapped GAT and a dozen B1 battle droids. Each one carrying a large blaster cannon. They pulled the triggers and large blaster bolts impacted against the droids. Then integrated stocks folded out from under the gun and the troopers placed them on the ground. Then they opened fire against the GAT and the war machine was destroyed in a dozen blasts. "The FWMB-10 repeating blaster is basically a smaller and lighter version of the E-WEB blaster cannons. Useful against both infantry and light vehicles. They have steadying grips and trigger levers, data and power feeds, calibration adjustment, elevation gear, and collimator sleeves."

Eraqus nodded. Soldiers always need the best equipment available and he defiantly saw the best. The HAAT will carry troops where MAAT's can't reach because of their large size; The E-11's will soon be phased out for the F-11D; and even though some have disdain for flamers, the Incinerators will prove useful against swarming Heartless.

Following that was another vehicle. This one sped across the landscape fast on its repulsorlift. It wasn't pretty, but it looked tough and reliable. It was smooth and box shaped with a gun turret on top. It stopped next to the smoking remains of the AAT and the rear hatch opened, unloading ten passengers. "This new war machine is the newest armored personnel carrier: The BRK-110 Mustang; Named after the popular animal mounts on many human planets. Much of the old Republic and Imperial armies used slow walkers to transport their troopers, and while we still do with the AT-AT, Juggernaut, and the HTT-26 heavy troop transport, the Mustang is faster, capable of reaching speeds of 70 miles per hour."

The gun turret started moving before it stopped at a shut down spider droid. "The weapon you see is a Multi-laser mounted on the Protector RWS, a remotely controlled mounted weapons station with smoke launchers that temporarily hide the vehicle behind a wall of smoke and is useful for providing cover, especially when the vehicle is out in the open." The Mustang opened fire, it's multi-laser blasting holes in the smoldering wreck of the tank before firing its launcher. The smoke grenades covered a large area.

"The APC has several variants for various situations including Command/Support, Engineering, Medical, and Reconnaissance. Another more heavily armed variant is the Bronco. It replaces its crew compartment for heavy weaponry such as a heavy laser cannon, twin-linked laser cannons, a heavy mortar cannon, or the new anti-tank TOW missile launcher."

While each Bronco variant had a turn, it was the TOW that earned the most awe. The missile was first remotely guided by the gunner that completely destroyed an AAT, going through the armor like paper before exploding with an explosive force stronger then a thermal imploder. After which it was set to lock on mode and it flew through the air and smashed into a droid gunship. Then it was set to Fire-and-forget; As soon as the missile left the firing tube, it tracked down the most important target, in this case an MTT, and ignoring the four spider droids next to it.

"That concludes our presentation."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What did you think?"

Eraqus raised an eyebrow at Thrawn's question before taking a sip of his wine. Vintage 41 BBY and Alderaan in origin. Very rare. "You know what I think of weapons, Admiral."

After the Presentation, everyone left to a special ball room large enough to fit in a hundred people. Eraqus looked across the room and saw Laku conversing with several new Jedi. It warmed his heart to see the warrior monks returning, albeit differently.

Thrawn chuckled before taking a sip of his wine all the way from his homeworld. "Weapons don't kill people, people kill people. After all, why do you have a keyblade? What is its other purpose besides saving worlds?"

"Must you always have the last word?"

They both turn to see Jedi master Kanan Jarrus, and judging by his tone he was as was unhappy to be here as Eraqus is. He has changed over the last thirty years since his time on Lothal. His hair was grey and his beard was now long enough to reach the middle of his neck. He was still blind, having refused medical treatment to heal his eyes.

"Kanan, we talked about this, love." Kanan's wife, Hera Syndulla, said as she stepped up to her husband, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She too had aged significantly. Her green skin was now lighter in color and she was retired from military service.

Eraqus nodded, even though the Jedi could not see. "Kanan. Hera."

"Greetings you two." Thrawn said. "How fair the children?"

Hera grunts. "Fine. Depa is close to graduating from Organa University and Caleb is with his grandfather on Ryloth right now."

It's no secret that Kanan, Hera, and the other members of the Ghost crew had resentments against Thrawn for his attempts at the destruction of the early rebel alliance. Ezra Bridger especially for the death of his friend and the sacrifice of Jun Sato. But even they agreed that Thrawn is better an ally then an enemy. One of the good things he did for the Ghost crew was give Hera back her mothers Kalikori.

The others weren't here though. Sabine and her clan were on Concord Dawn with her husband, Ezra. Chopper was on the Ghost itself and Zeb was still on Lasan helping in the rebuilding process. Already the homeworld of the Lasat was 80% healed and many Lasats were either coming back or being born fast thanks to a baby boom.

Hera turned to Eraqus. "How's Ahsoka?" She asked with some concern hidden in her voice. She along with the rest of Ghost crew were quite protective of the young Togruta, after losing her grandmother to Vader.

"I've just recieved word that Ash and Naruto have just save two worlds from the Heartless." Eraqus said.

Thrawn simply hmphed. "Quite ingenious for this false Empire. Letting the Heartless focus on pre-spaceflight worlds knowing that a Heartless would never even get close to the hearts on Alliance occupied worlds or even Remnant worlds."

"You respect them?" Kanan snapped.

"Quite the contrary, I still find it barbaric on how people are turned into monsters, but it is clear that whoever's in charge has been planning this for a very long time. Maybe even longer then the Clone Wars." That thought gave shivers to everyones spines.

Eraqus inwardly sighs. Hopefully this war will be done soon.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry about its shortness and the way it ended, but as I said above this was just a filler chapter with stuff that I thought Star Wars always needed. Course I can't really blame anyone. When Star Wars first started the blasters were based off WWII guns and it was only recently that people started getting better ideas for weapons and vehicles. I think it started at Episode 1. Anyway prepare for more filler chapters every two or three other chapters.**

 **Quick fact: The Mustang and Bronco are based on the M1126 Stryker. Except more futuristic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm doing this story as quick as I can because this story is going to go beyond what I expected. After watching so many movies, cartoons, tv shows, and anime and playing a lot of games I just can't stop. I'm thinking I could probably go for six or seven stories depending on how much I put down. Anyway, I do not own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

"... And then Dawn just steered the heartless into the fireworks tower that took out, like, almost half the palace!"

Naruto laughed out loud, holding his sides as Ahsoka chuckled with him on the long range communicator screen. After his time in Wonderland, he thought team _Highwind_ took the cake for biggest adventure yet, but _Vyper_ had him beat. "Man, Ahsoka, wish I could'a been there."

"Good thing you weren't," Ahsoka countered, her tone turning serious. "We got a new problem. And I don't mean just Pete." Though it did amaze her that the cat in the fat was free, there was something else worse. "Keep an eye out for anyone in black coats."

Naruto nodded, remembering the parts in her story where a stranger turned a dragon, an actual dragon, into a heartless. "Gotcha. And if I catch one?"

"Stay far away from them!" Ahsoka snapped, startling her friend. "I don't know who they are, but anyone that can summon a heartless that powerful is someone you don't want to pick a fight with unless you're a fully trained keyblade or Jedi master." Suddenly, she turned her head and spoke off screen. "Already? Sorry, Naruto. We just came up to another world."

Then Sora burst through the door. "Naruto, we just came up on another world!"

Naruto's head drops. "Small galaxy. Catch ya later, Ahsoka."

"You too." Then she hung up.

The Jinchuriki followed the rookie into the bridge where Donald, Goofy, and BB-12 were waiting. "What's the word?"

"Look," Goofy said, pointing at the world in front of the _Highwind_. From the looks of all that green it was a jungle world. Naruto gulped, bad memories of the forest of death coming back. "Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there."

Donald scoffed. "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on."

"Hold on!" Sora suddenly said. "Riku and Kairi could be down there."

"And Eraqus-sensei said to close as many worlds as possible." Naruto added. "We gotta check it."

"Forget it. I highly doubt the Empire would waste its time with a world like this."

"Uh huh," Naruto said, not budging. "So why are they attacking a backwater world like the one Ahsoka and her team went too?"

"I'm not gonna argue with you!" Donald shouted. Behind him, a mechanical hand popped out of BB-12 and started going blah blah blah with it. "We are leaving and-" Donald stopped and turned around, only see Twelve busy at the helm. "And we're on an important mission."

"Just land!" Sora shouted.

"No!" Donald shouted back.

"Come on!"

"Aw, phooey!"

Naruto fidgeted. "Uh, guys..."

"We're landing!" Sora exclaimed, taking control of the ship, making it rock back and forth. BB-12 lets out a shrill scream as he rolls all over the bridge.

"Don't touch that!" Donald exclaimed. "NOOO!"

"Sora, let go!" Naruto shouted as he and Goofy tried to keep themselves steady. "You're gonna crash us!"

Finally having enough, BB-12 shot out a cable from his body and pulled himself towards the console. A scomp link arm popped out and plugged into the machine and the ship came to a sudden stop, unfortunately, that sudden stop caused the other four occupants to crash into the teleporter. Before he could do anything, a sudden lurch caused 12 to accidentally activate the machine.

"TWELVE!" They all shouted just before they were teleported down planetside.

The BB unit stared at where they were before letting out a, "... Buh boo."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Sora screamed as they fell towards the jungle below. The trees were huge and immense, not as huge as the trees of the forest of death what with the immense amount of chakra allowing the flora and fauna to be extremely large, but the jungle was more wild looking with the canopy so thick it looked like the ground itself. Just then, Naruto saw a large treehouse close by. Acting quickly, the Chunin grabbed Sora and, summoning his Keyblade, summoned a large gust of wind that propelled them to the house. They smashed through the roof and landed roughly on the floor.

Shaking his head to get the leafs out of his hair, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "We're alive. No thanks to you!" He suddenly shouted at Sora.

"What did I do?!" They younger Keyblader exclaimed.

Naruto bopped him on the head. "You almost caused the ship to crash! Do you have any idea of the ramifications that would have caused to this place that hasn't even invented a satellite yet?! Or how you argued with Donald and almost got us killed?! You could have at least talked to him like an adult!" The ninjas pause, his own words coming back to him. "... Oh my god, I sound just like Iruka-sensei." Then he saw Sora with his head lowered in sorrow, his bangs covering his eyes. Naruto sighs and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sora. I know you want to find your friends, but you gotta think before you act."

Sora nodded slowly, looking up... and his eyes widened. "Don't. Move. _A muscle_." He whispered.

Naruto blinks. "Why?"

"You remember when you said you hated cats?"

"Yeah... why?"

Naruto's question was answered when he heard a low growl. Slowly turning around, his eyes widen in horror when he saw two large black panthers stalking towards them.

"I hate cats." Was the only thing Naruto managed to say before both the big cats let out roars and charged both the teens. They summoned their Keyblades just in time to get pounced on. While Naruto wedged his Keyblade into the snapping jaws of his cat, Sora swung his weapon to keep his cat at bay. Tucking his legs under its bulk, Naruto pushed the predator off and sent it flying towards Sora's cat, sending them both tumbling. "RUN!"

They both ran out, but skidded to a stop when they saw they were a hundred feet high. "Now what?" Sora said, pointing his keyblade at the door they came through.

Naruto looked around to see what can help, but all he saw were trees that grew everywhere. Trees so smooth that you can-

"JUMP!" Naruto suddenly shouted, grabbing Sora's hand and jumped towards the closest tree. They both yelled in surprise as they slid on the trunk down to the jungle below.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Both Keybladers gave groans of pain as they landed on a bed of thorns.

"Stupid jungle," Naruto moaned out as he helped Sora up. He looked around and saw that is was dark and animal sounds were going off everywhere. "Well, we're gonna die here."

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted.

Naruto laughed. "Just kidding. BB-12 will contact us as soon as the ship is fixed. For now, we gotta survive and look for Donald and Goofy."

Sora simply huffed. "I don't want to see Donald."

"Shut it!" Naruto grabbed some wood, placed it in a pile, and using his magic, started a fire. "I'm gonna look for food and fresh water. Stay here and keep the fire warm and keep your Keyblade close. We don't know whats out here." Naruto then de-summoned his keyblade grabbed a kunai from his pack and ventured into the jungle, leaving Sora alone with his thoughts.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Gawrsh..." Was all Goofy could say as he gazed at the large bamboo-like forest he and Donald were in. They had a better landing then their friends, but were currently lost and have no way of getting out of this thick forest unless they cut or burn it down and neither option worked for him. He turned toward Donald who was laying atop a large pile of leaves. "Do you think Sora and Naruto are okay?"

Donald waved him off. "Bah, who needs 'em. We can find the king all on our own."

"But won't king Mickey and Eraqus be mad at us for losing two Keybladers?"

"Then we'll probably run into them!" Donald snapped, jumping straight up.

"But this place is so big and there could be wild animals or poisonous plants or-"

"STOP IT!" Donald finally shouted. "Naruto is a ninja assassin trained from a young age and I know he told us he went camping and hunting a lot so they must have made camp by now so all we have to do is find them. I mean, how many Humans are on this planet?"

Goofy scratched the top of his head. "Well, Humans are practically everywhere in the galaxy."

"I know." Donald grumbled. While he personally didn't have anything against them, other races have grown angry against Humans and their sub-species. They outnumber almost every other race in the galaxy that anti-human xenophobia had gotten bad and then worse because of the Galactic Empire. "We _will_ find them, Goofy. Trust in the Force, like the Jedi always say."

Goofy nodded solemnly. Then he heard a rustling sound behind him. He slowly turned and saw a gun pointed at his face. "Uh, Donald..."

Donald sighs. "What is it." Then he heard a gun cock and spins around to see a large Human pointing a double barrel shotgun at Goofy. "Aw phooey."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Sora raised his Keyblade high when he saw and heard the flora in front of him move, but then set it down when he saw Naruto come through carrying two catfish on his shoulders, each a foot long, and two large jugs of water.

"Dinner time!" The Shinobi announced. "Hope you like fish."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but I only ate saltwater. I don't know about freshwater."

"You'll like it. I've eaten both but personally I prefer freshwater. I don't like the salty taste." Naruto then preceded to clean the fish, then scale it, gut it, and making sure to bury the guts so predators wouldn't smell the blood. After an impressive ten minutes of preparation, Naruto stabbed them both with sharpened and clean sticks and set them over the fire to cook.

"Wow," Was all Sora could say. "But won't they probably have diseases or parasites?"

"I used my chakra to kill anything in the fish and in the water. And if there's anything else, the heat will kill em. And don't worry about being snuck up on, I placed several detection seals around the camp so nothing will sneak up on us."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. Half an hour later, the fish were cooked and they ate. Naruto had a point, freshwater fish was good, but personally, Sora still preferred seafood. After dinner, the fish bones were buried and they laid next to each other for sleep after snuffing out the fire. Thinking, Sora said, "You think my friends are out there?"

Naruto yawns. "Maybe not on this world, but somewhere. Like the Jedi say, trust in the Force. Or you can trust your religion or other things you believe in that will help. I gotta ask though, what's your relationship with them?"

Sora blinks. "Well, I've known Riku and Kairi since we were kids. Riku's like an older brother to me."

"And Kairi?" Naruto asked with a sly look.

"Well she's a great girl who's always there for me and- why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing! Goodnight!" Naruto said quickly before rolling over and started snoring.

Sora simply stared at his friend before shrugging and soon dozed off.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

In the morning, Naruto and Sora made their way through the jungle, cutting down foliage with their Keyblades. Sora lets out a startled yell when a snake appeared in front of him. Naruto quickly grabbed it by the back of the head. Getting a good look at it he saw it was definitely venomous, with its eyes slit like a cat and the pointed fangs that dripped venom. Also getting a good look inside its mouth that was black, it was a black mamba, one of the most venomous animals in the galaxy. Its venom can kill a bantha in less then an hour, provided the fangs get through the tough hide and hair, and even with anti-venom the mortality rate is almost always 100%.

Naruto threw the snake as far as he could. "I don't like killing animals unless I have no choice or I want to eat it. Can't believe learning about theses animals is actually helping. Thank you crazy snake lady."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Anko, Ahsoka's older adopted sister. She uses snakes to fight. I learned a bit from her before I left home and the mambas are one of her favorites. Keep your eyes peeled, if we're unlucky it's mating season and that was a female I threw."

Sora sighed in relief before shouting, "Donald! Goofy! Where are you!"

"Don't yell!" Naruto shushed his friend. "You could bring those leopards back to us."

"Hello?"

"...Or a person."

Both Keybladers turned to see a woman stumble through the foliage. She was brown haired wearing a big yellow dress with an umbrella and a safari hat and a sketchbook. "Oh, hello." She said, spotting both teens.

"Uh, hi." Naruto simply said, confused. Sora just waved. "I'm Naruto and this Sora."

The lady bows. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Jane Porter. Why and how are two children doing here in the African jungle by yourselves?"

Both Naruto and Sora twitched at being called children, but they ignored it. "What is a lady in a ridiculous dress doing in the jungle by herself?" Naruto countered.

Jane sniffed. "I am with my father here to study the gorillas for science. And I didn't know the jungle would be like this."

"Uh huh," Naruto said.

"What are gorillas?" Sora asked.

"They're magnificent animals that are almost like humans, but extremely different. My father and I are studying their habits and behavior for the scientific community."

"You do know they weigh over 300 pounds and can smash a mans spine like a toothpick with their meaty arms, right?" Naruto warned her.

Jane gulps, but composes herself. "As long as we leave them alone they leave us alone. Listen, why don't you come with me to my camp. You'll be safe there."

Sora thought about this. "Do you think you can help us find our friends? They're lost here too."

Jane nodded. "Of course. This entire jungle is dangerous after all."

"Then we'll go with you!" Both teens said at the same time.

Jane smiled. "Splendid." Then she spotted something behind them. "But first, there is a strange monkey that I _have_ to sketch before we leave."

Naruto huffed, but accepted. That is, until Sora poked him on the shoulder frantically. The Jinchuriki turned around and his eyes widen in horror once again. Unfortunately it wasn't the leopards but a heartless. A monkey heartless to be precise. It was blue with large paws with long claws and a prehensile tail. Its face was black with its yellow eyes just watching and no mouth.

"Uh, Jane..." Naruto tried to warn his new friend.

"Not now, Naruto." Jane said, dropping her umbrella and got her sketchbook ready. "This is a new species I just discovered. Maybe I can get it named after me."

"Yeah, after it attacks you." Sora warned as he and Naruto started stepping towards her very slowly so as not to startle the heartless.

"Nonsense." Jane responded, not taking her eyes off the heartless or her sketchbook. "As long as I don't startle it, I'll be fine." Then, to her surprise, another monkey showed up out of nowhere from a black portal. Then another and another. Soon there were over three dozen, including pink ones with bows on their heads. "Um, okay, I see your point. These are not new monkeys but viscous monsters that will most likely try to kill me." She said in a small terrified voice as the Heartless started growling.

"Well, take you're heart and turn you into one of them." Naruto corrected, summoning his Keyblade.

Jane gulps. "Right so whats the plan?"

Sora grabbed her hand. "The plan is to- RUUUUUN!" And they took off like bullets with the monkey Heartless herd following close behind, not knowing that someone was watching them from the trees.

"Oh my god!" Naruto shouted as the monkey heartless ran after them and throwing bananas. "Its just like Goofy said the old gypsy woman said!"

 **XXXFLASHBACKXXX**

"So then its like something out of a scene from Mad Max where you get chased." Goofy explained as Naruto ate a bowl of ramen.

The Jinchuriki lets out a small burp. "So, then what? They kill me in the end?"

"Actually I left before I could get a straight answer."

 **XXXENDXXX**

They ran and ran as fast as they could, jumping over large roots and ducking under branches and every now and then Naruto and Sora had to swipe at a Heartless. As they ran, they saw a cliff. Deciding they had no other choice, they jumped!

Sora screamed and closed his and waited for the end... but nothing happened. Then Jane screamed. Sora's eyes snapped open and he saw that he was flying! That's when he felt something grabbing his shirt. He looked up to see a man dressed only in a loincloth holding onto them and swinging on a vine.

"A wild man?" Naruto said next to Sora. "I gotta start going to that gypsy."

Jane screamed again when she saw a Heartless on her boot. "Get off! Get off! Get off!" She shouted, smacking the monkey with her umbrella. The Heartless lets go, but managed to take Jane's shoe and sock. Then the wild man shot straight up through the canopy and landed on a tree. Naruto and Sora landed shakily on theirs legs while Jane land in his arms bridle style.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Sora moaned.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Jane exclaimed, jumping out of the wild mans arms.

"Uh, Jane." Naruto said, pointing at the end of the tree where the Heartless burst through.

"Pick me up! Pick me up! Pick me up!" Jane quickly said, jumping back into the wild mans arms. He jumped of the tree branch and started sliding down the jungle followed by Naruto and Sora. After an impressive display of acrobatics, a group of Heartless ran in front towards at the front, but Jane opened her umbrella, and using it like a makeshift shield, sent the monkeys flying.

Both Keybladers blink in surprise. "Damn, Jane. Nice moves." Naruto praised.

Jane chuckles. "All in a days work-OH MY GOD!" She suddenly shouted when a pink monkey Heartless jumped onto her. The wild man jumped onto a vine followed by the teens. The Heartless almost fell, but dragged Jane with it. Jane managed to hold onto the wild man by his neck with her legs, choking him. Naruto and Sora wince. Jane managed to get the Heartless off, but the hook handle of her umbrella got caught on a vine and forced her to release the wild man. He, along with Naruto and Sora, looked back to see the Heartless running on the vine towards Jane. All three sigh in annoyance and disbelief.

The Heartless gang up on Jane, but the added weight caused the vine to snap. As Jane, the wild man managed to catch her bare foot with his feet. Naruto gagged. All three men jumped from vine to vine with a large ball of Heartless on Jane's umbrella. Sora muttered, "Uh oh," as the Heartless ball smash into a horizontal tree trunk. The wild man lets go of the vine and lands on a dead hollowed tree. Both keybladers followed and landed on his shoulders, causing him to moan out in pain as the added weight caused the tree to splinter and force his legs apart.

"Sorry." Both teens said. "Look out!" They shouted as the Heartless continued their chase. The wild man just jumped through the dead tree. The Heartless tried to follow, but the tree broke and everyone fell through the hole and following that the tree broke in half and fell. The wild man acted fast by grabbing onto the vines as he fell. Naruto and Sora followed his lead, all three wincing in pain as their hands started burning. The vine then sling shotted them back up into another tree branch.

"I don't know how more of this I can take!" Jane cried out.

"Uh," Was all Naruto managed to get as he pointed above to the tree that was now falling towards them. Acting quickly, the wild man jumped down from branch to branch until he found a safe spot. He pushed everyone against the tree the dead tree broke the branch and landed on the Heartless, destroying them all. Everyone opened their eyes and saw they were not dead.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "Please tell me it's over?" Then he saw a pink monkey Heartless with Jane's umbrella slowly floating towards them. It waved at them. All Sora did was use a fire spell that burned the umbrella. The Heartless simply blinked before falling. Then they all turned around and saw Jane gone.

Jane was currently trying to climb down the tree, but of course, it wasn't easy. "I'm in a tree with a man who talks to animals and two strange strange boys that can use magic. It can't get any worse can it?" Then thunder was heard and it started raining. "Obviously it can." Then she cried out when she saw the wild man. She jumped and would have fallen if Naruto and Sora didn't catch her.

"Easy there." The ninja said, pulling her under a thick leafy tree branch that blocked the water.

Jane crawled back until she hits the tree. "Stay back! Do-don't come any closer!"

"Woah woah, what did we do?" Naruto asked as he and Sora rung water out of their hairs while the wild man simply shook himself like a dog.

"Do I even need to explain?!" Jane hissed through gritted teeth. Then she lets out a startled shriek when the wild walked towards her on all fours like an ape. She tried to push him away with her naked foot, but he simply grabbed it and started... playing with the toes, making Jane laugh.

Both teens cringe.

"I don't think I'm comfortable watching this." Sora said, looking away.

"Get a room you two!" Naruto growled, also looking away.

"Its not like that!" Jane shouted, finally having enough and kicking the wild man in the face. "Serves you right. So stay away from me, like a very good wild man." But he just crawled forward again. "I'm warning you. My father won't take kindly to you. No that- now that's close enough." Then he reached out with his hand and caressed her cheeks. Jane blushes in embarrassment as she hears Naruto and Sora chuckling. "How dare you!" As she attempts to slap the wild man, he simply grabbed her gloved hand and started examining it. Confused, he gripped one of the fingers and gently pulled the glove off. Seeing her hand, he places his hand on hers and they gazed into each others green eyes.

Both teens were now confused. "Uh." They simply said. Turning to them, the wild man held out his hand and motioned them to do the same. Both blinked and did what he wanted. The wild man placed his hand on Naruto's first, then Sora's, before smiling then went back to Jane. "You mind explaining whats going on, Jane?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Jane said as the wild man placed his ear over her chest, making her blush atomic red and forcing the two Keybladers to turn away and hide their blushing faces. "Oh, dear. Oh, dear, oh, dear. Oh, dear." Then he grabbed her head and gently placed her ear on his chest. "I-it's like he's never seen another human before."

Sora coughed into his fist. "Well considering what he's wearing and what he just did, I think he lives here. Probably since he was a baby."

"Quite possible." She said, pushing the wild man away. "Thank you. That is a lovely heartbeat. It's very nice."

The wild man had a look of concentration on his face before... "It's very nice."

Both the Keybladers eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh thank you," Jane said, trying to tie her hair back into a bun. "I can't do a thing with it in this humidity though. It's..." Then her brain finally registered what he said and she stared at him in shock and lets her hair go. "You- you do speak. And all this time I thought you were just a big, wild, quiet, silent personthing. Why didn't you tell me? I must say I'm rather curious as to who you are?"

"Yeah," Naruto suddenly said, joining in on the conversation with Sora. "Do you live in this jungle?

The wild man grunts and places his fists on his chest. "Tarzan. Tarzan live here."

Jane blinks. "Tarzan." She said like it was the most foreign name she heard.

Tarzan grunts in happiness and jumps a bit.

"Oh, I see!"

"Oh, I see!" Tarzan mimicked. "Tarzan. Oh, I see."

Jane blinks again, somehow confused before finally getting it. "No, no, no. No." She clears her throat. "I'm Jane. This is Naruto." She pointed to the blonde ninja. She then pointed at Sora. "Sora."

Tarzan nodded before mimicking again. "No, no, no. No. I'm Jane. Naruto. Sora."

Naruto shrugged. "He's learning."

Jane sighs. "Not well enough."

Deciding to take the chance, Sora asked the wild man, "Tarzan. Have you seen my friends?"

Tarzan blinks. "Friends?"

Sora nodded vigorously. "Right, my friends! There's two of them. One is a silver haired guy named Riku and the others a red haired girl named Kairi!"

Jane's tilts her head to the side. "I thought they were Donald and Goofy?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Riku and Kairi are his other two friends that he... lost, so to speak."

Before Tarzan could say anything, a loud gunshot was heard.

"Clayton!" Jane said, crawling to the end of the tree now that the rain was starting to clear up.

Tarzan hanged on a vine and kept his hears sharp. Sure enough, another shot was heard. "Clayton!"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"A hunter!" Jane said, though Naruto could hear the disdain her voice. "My father hired him for protection and so he could help us find the Gorillas."

"Wait!" Sora shouted. "You still haven't told me-"

"Forget it, Sora." Naruto interrupted. "If they are here, Tarzan didn't see them. They would stick out like sore thumbs like us. Or they're probably..." Naruto trailed off, not wanting to finish.

Sora got angry. "Or they're probably what?! Eaten?!"

"Well this is the jungle and we were just attacked by a couple of black panthers!"

Tarzan hooted. "Nuru. Sheeta. Dangerous."

"Who apparently have names."

Jane placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, I know you want to find your friends, but not now. I have a base camp set up with my father and Clayton. If they're around, we'll probably find them." Sora nodded solemly. Tarzan gave him a pitied look. Jane turned to Tarzan and said, "Tarzan, can you take us to my camp?" Tarzan made a gunshot sound with his mouth. "Yes! Clayton! Wonderful!" Then her excitement vanished when Tarzan grabbed her. "Um, can't we waaaaaaaaaaallllkkk!" She hollered as Tarzan swung away.

"Apparently not!" Naruto laughed before letting a "Woo!" and then followed Tarzan's lead by swinging from vine to vine. Sora took a deep breath before releasing a horrified yell and started swinging as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

They swung for a good 10 minutes , but on the way they heard what sounded like glass being broken and metal being pounded on to sound like... music? As soon as they landed, they stared at the sight before them. All around the camp were gorillas and a red elephant were playing with pots and pans and other equipment in order to make music. And if they spoke English, they would probably be singing.

"Well that's a weird sight." Naruto said.

Jane gasps. "Gorillas."

Tarzan then ran on all fours towards them, hooting. The animals heard this and saw the wild man coming towards them. Instead of attacking, one of them, a female, ran to Tarzan and tackled him to the ground where they started play wrestling.

"Okay." Sora blinks. "Whats happening?"

"He's one of them." Jane said, walking towards Tarzan and the Gorilla. Naruto and Sora followed. As soon as they got close, the animals froze at what they saw. Those who look just like Tarzan. The female ape started at the woman and two teens in shock. She looked at Tarzan, who nodded, and slowly walked towards them. Jane smiled while Naruto and Sora simply waved. The elephant waved back with his trunk.

Naruto then saw their eyes widen in horror. He mentally sighs. _'If it's more leopards, I'm making a jacket out of their fur.'_ Then he felt something breathe on him, Sora and Jane. "Oh, boy." He muttered before slowly turning around and coming face to face with a six foot tall silverback alpha. An angry silverback.

"Oh my-" Was all Jane could get out before the gorilla roared and beats its chest. All three humans screamed and dropped to the ground in fear. The silverback brought its face close to them and snorted. Jane quickly grabbed a ladle and used it as a shield.

"What does he want us to do?!" Naruto hissed quietly. "Lick his balls, cause I'll castrate him if he wants that!"

"Please don't," Jane and Sora whimpered.

More gorillas arrived to see what was going on. The lead silverback simply snorted again and motioned for everyone else to follow him away from the human camp. The only one who stayed behind longer was Tarzan, but a brown female gorilla grabbed his arm and they both ran into the jungle.

"Well... that was a thing." Naruto breathed, getting back to his feet.

"Is he always like this?" Jane asked Sora who helped her up.

"You get used to it."

Then they suddenly heard a voice shouted, "JANE!" then another and less then a few seconds later and short old man with a thick mustache and wearing a polo shirt and cargo pants. Following him was a large six foot tall man in his late forties and well muscled holding a double barrel shotgun. While the short man went to Jane, the large man scanned the jungle.

"Oh, Jane!" The short man breath a sigh of relief as he held her hands in his. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay."

"Good heavens. What happened?" The large man questioned when he saw the absolute mess the camp was in. Then he saw Naruto and Sora and pointed his gun at them, making them put their arms the air. "And who are they?!"

Jane quickly stood in front of them. "Put the gun down, Mr. Clayton. These two boys are harmless. They saved my life."

"Well then I guess I owe them." The short man said. Then he remembered something. "I'm professor Archimedes Porter. Say, you two wouldn't happen to be Naruto and Sora, would you?"

Both boys looked at each other in surprise. "Yeah. Why?"

"NARUTO! SORA!"

Everyone turned to see Donald and Goofy running our of the forest straight towards them.

"Guys!" Naruto shouted as he ran and grabbed Goofy in a hug.

Both Sora and Donald ran towards each other as well... only to stop, glare at each other, and then turn around and folded their arms in anger.

"Oh, for the love of God." Naruto complained.

"I'm guessing they had some kind of argument?" Clayton asked.

"You could say that." Goofy responds.

"But what happened to the camp?" Professor Porter asked, his eyes gazing all over his broken equipment and furniture.

"Oh, my goodness! Daddy!" Jane exclaimed. "I was out walking. I was- yes yes! I came across Naruto and Sora and offered them a place to stay to find their friends when I saw a monkey! It looked like a new species. So I drew a picture!"

"Yes, go on." The professor urged his daughter.

"Suddenly more came out of nowhere from dark portals!"

"Uh, what now?"

"Monster monkeys?" Clayton said, staring at Jane like she had gone crazy.

"They were monsters that wanted my heart. So I ran with Naruto and Sora, running as fast as possible. Terrified I was. And suddenly, we were swinging in the vines with monkeys, yes?" Jane asked Naruto, who simply shrugged. "Yes. Swinging, flying. I was in the air."

Porter nodded. "Yes, in the air. I know."

"And we were surrounded."

"What did you do?"

"And daddy, they took my boot." Jane pointed at her naked foot.

"Those are the ones I bought you."

"And we were saved! Saved by a flying wild man in a loincloth." A dreamy look appeared on Jane's face.

"Loincloth?" The professor said in confusion.

"Good Lord. What is she talking about?" Clayton asked.

The Professor shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea. Takes after her mother, you know. She'd come up with stories like that. Not about men in loincloths, of course."

"In our defense we were about to get killed." Naruto said. "By the way, where did you find Donald and Goofy?"

"A little further south from the camp." The professor said as he looked to see Sora and Donald still ignoring each other. "How did you all get so far away from each other?"

Naruto and Goofy looked at each other. Taking the chance, they lied. "Our ship was damaged in a storm." Goofy answered. "We were separated, and since we've never been here before, we got lost."

Sora's shoulders sagged and Donald's eye twitched.

"So what happened to the camp?" Clayton asked.

"It was the gorillas!" Jane exclaimed.

"Gorillas!" Both Clayton and the Professors shouted in surprise. The hunter grabbed her by the arms and looked her straight in the eye. "You saw the gorillas? Where, Jane, where?"

"He left with them." Jane said, motioning her head to the part of the forest where the alpha led his troop away from camp.

"Who?" The professor, Goofy, and Donald asked at the same time.

Jane, Naruto, and Sora looked at each other and simply said, "Tarzan."

"Tarzan?" Donald asked.

"The ape man." Jane said dreamily.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After the whole gorilla fiasco, everyone cleaned the entire camp up as best they could. Only the less important stuff was destroyed, such as plates, and thankfully the scientific equipment was okay, barely. After a good nights sleep, with Sora and Donald sleeping in different tents, Jane, Naruto, and Sora started to explain to everyone what Tarzan looked like and how he behaved. Although, since seeing is believing, the others hardly believed them. Currently Jane was drawing Tarzan on a chalkboard while the professor and Naruto looked on. Goofy opted to stay between Sora and Donald in case they started arguing. And Clayton was shaving.

"Well, he didn't stand upright." Jane said as she drew. "He sort of crouched, like that."

"Really." Professor Porter asked.

Jane nodded. "Supported his weight on his knuckles."

"On the knuckles!" The professor said in astonished tone.

"See! Exactly like a gorilla."

"Extraordinary." Donald flatly said, not believing a word.

"It's true!" Sora argued before crouching down like an ape with his knuckles on the ground. "He walked and talked like a gorilla. Like he was raised to be like them."

"Sora, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen or heard." Donald snapped, crossing his arms.

Sora stood back up and glared at the duck. "I've seen him with my own eyes! Maybe if you stop yelling for five seconds and listen to everyone beside your selfish self!"

"Why you little-"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, pushing them both away from each other when they got to close. "Both of you. Ten feet. Now!" Both teammates did what they were told, but still had mad looks on their faces.

"Guess they haven't forgiven each other?" Professor Porter asked after watching the whole fiasco.

Goofy sighed and shakes his head. "Nope."

"Oh dear." Jane sighs.

Watching from his shaving mirror, Clayton groans as he shaved hair off his cheek with his knife.

"But still," The Professor shouted, getting back on track. "You all made an amazing discovery. A man with no language, no human behavior."

"And no respect for personal boundaries." Jane said.

"Tell me about it." Naruto groaned, trying to get the image of Jane and Tarzan that close together out of his head. _'Damn you, pervy sage! And your books.'_

"How do you mean?" The professor asked.

"He was this close, daddy!" Jane answered, getting right up to her fathers face. "Staring at me. He seemed confused at first." She backed away from her father and went back to the chalkboard and started drawing Tarzan's eyes. "As if he's never seen another human before. His eyes were intense, and focused and... I've never seen such eyes..." She trailed off, lost in memory.

Naruto chuckles and makes kissing sounds with his mouth. "Kissy kissy. Someones in love." Goofy laughed along with him. Even Sora and Donald, though quietly.

"Quite," The professor said, stifling a laugh. "Should the lads and I leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment?"

Jane blushes. "Daddy, stop it." She joked, lightly punching her father's and Naruto's arms. "The point is, think of what we could learn from him. We must find him."

Finally having enough, Clayton lets out a growl and throws his towel to the ground after wiping his face with it. "Professor!" He snapped, walking up to the scientist. "You are here to find gorillas, not indulge some girlish fantasy."

"Hey!" Naruto and Sora shouted indignantly.

"Fantasy?" Jane hissed. "We didn't imagine him! Tarzan is-" Before she could finish, the ape man jumped right between her and Clayton. The hunter gasps while Donald's and Goofy's jaws drop. "Real."

"Hey, Tarzan." Naruto greeted with a wave. Tarzan looked at his own hand for a second before waving back. "Hey, he's learning."

The professor shouted in excitement and ran to the wild man. "Ah! It's him! It's, it's, it's him. Tarzan!"

"Everyone! Stand back!" Clayton shouted, getting his gun and aiming it at Tarzan.

"No!" Jane shouted, pushing the gun up and making it fire off.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted in pain as he and his team covered their ringing ears. He cursed his enhanced ears. "What the shit, man?!"

"Me!?" Clayton shouted in surprise. "I was trying to save everyone from-"

"Clayton." Tarzan suddenly said, getting everyone's attention.

Goofy and the Professor turned to Tarzan. "Clayton." He said again, making the professor go, "Ahh!" while Goofy simply went, "Hyuck."

"Have we... met?" Clayton asked, staring at Tarzan with scrutinizing eyes while the wild man did the same. "How does he know my name?"

Jane giggles. "He thinks it means the name of a gunshot."

Tarzan walked up to the woman and started touching her hair, as if she would disappear. "Jane."

Jane blushes. "Yes, hello. Ahem, Tarzan."

The professor chuckles. "I see what you mean about those personal boundaries."

"What's he doing?" Donald asked as Tarzan walked around Clayton before imitating him, much to the hunters displeasure.

"Look at him, Jane." The Professor said. "Moves like an ape but looks like a man. He could be the missing link!"

"A what?" Sora asked in confusion.

"The bridge between man and ape. Such as Australopithecus and Homo Erectus."

Naruto bursts into laughter at the mention of Erectus.

That's when Clayton came up with an idea. "Or our link to the gorillas."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea." Naruto spoke up after calming down from his laughing. "That particularly troop is lead by a really big silverback."

"Kerchak." Tarzan coldly said.

Clayton simply scoffed. "I highly doubt that gorilla will bother us when he runs away after I fire my gun into the air." He ignored the angry looks he gets from everyone else and turns to Tarzan and clears his throat and asks, "Where are the gorillas?" But Tarzan, not understanding much of English, started pulling on Clayton's mustache. Getting fed up, Clayton smacked his hand away and shouted, "GO-RIL-LAS!"

"GO-RIL-LAS!" Tarzan mimicked, standing up straight and exposing his chest.

Jane shakes her head. "Shouting won't help, Mr. Clayton. He doesn't understand English."

"Yeah," Goofy said as Tarzan started playing with his shield. "It's not like you can make him."

Clayton simply chuckles. "On the contrary." He said as he walked to the blackboard and wiped away the Tarzan drawing with his arm. "If I can teach a parrot to sing 'God Save The Queen'. I can certainly teach this savage a thing or two." Then he grabbed a chalk and started drawing a really misleading drawing of a gorilla with a scary face and teeth.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "That doesn't look anything like a gorilla."

"And how would you know?"

"Uh, because we saw some." Sora deadpanned.

"Then you must have just been seeing them differently." Clayton then presented the drawing to Tarzan and said, "Gorilla." Tarzan grabs the chalk and examined it before saying, "Gorilla." Clayton smugly smiles.

"Ohoh!" The professor exclaimed. "He's got it."

"Wait for it." Naruto said. And as expected, Tarzan simply started drawing randomly on the board. "There it is."

"Perhaps not." The professor murmured.

Clayton grabbed the chalk saying, "No, no, no, no!" But Tarzan grabbed it back and mimicked the words. Soon they started wrestling for it.

Finally having enough, Jane walked up to the two men and grabbed the chalk from Clayton's hand. "Mr. Clayton, I think I'll take it from here."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the largest tent, it was set up as a movie theater of sorts. Jane Jane lit a lamp, with Tarzan enthralled by the tiny flame before Archimedes and Naruto placed a projector over the lamp. While Sora and Goofy stood, Donald and Clayton sat on chairs, looking bored with the hunter smoking a cigar. Jane then slid a slide into the projector and a gorilla appeared on the tarp acting as a makeshift screen.

 _ **Whatever you do**_

 _ **I'll do it too**_

 _ **Show me everything and tell me how**_

Entranced at the sight, Tarzan walked/crouched over to the screen. He was in complete awe and amazement. He looked back at his friends in wonderment at this amazing invention from the outside world. Jane couldn't help but smile at Tarzan's curiosity before putting in another slide. This time it was a brawny man in his boxers standing up straight with his arms behind him with a serious look on his face. Tarzan copied the picture, much to Sora's and Naruto's amusement as they walked over and did the same. Goofy clapped while Donald simply smacked his hand over his bill.

 _ **It all means something**_

 _ **And yet nothing to me**_

Jane then kept switching from slide to slide, showing the jungle, the city of London, a castle, the sphinx and pyramids of Egypt. As all three were memorized by these sites, Jane stared lovingly at Tarzan. Seeing this, Goofy elbowed her lightly in the side and gave her a knowing look. Jane blushes and quickly replaces the current slide for another one, which just happened to be a couple dancing.

 _ **I can see**_

 _ **There's so much more**_

 _ **It's all so close and yet so far**_

Seeing this, Tarzan grabbed Jane by the hand and started dancing with her. The professor and Goofy clapped while Sora and Naruto danced along side them. Clayton and Donald simply looked agitated.

 _ **I see myself as people see me**_

 _ **Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there**_

That's when the slide changed again, showing the vastness of space with planets all around it. To Tarzan, it felt almost overwhelming. Naruto and Sora simply smirk, used to this sight, but it could never compare to the real thing.

 _ **I wanna know**_

 _ **Can you show me**_

 _ **I wanna know about these strangers like me**_

At night, the professor brought a telescope outside to show Tarzan the universe. As the professor explains, Tarzan looks through the telescope and sees a comet flying through the heavens. The wild man had the largest surprise all over his face, now knowing that his world just got a whole lot bigger.

 ** _Tell me more_**

 ** _Please show me_**

Next, Jane showed Tarzan a toddler reading book in order to help him understand English more.

 _ **Something's familiar about these strangers like me**_

Then Archimedes show Tarzan a simple machine that when you spin it, the man on the bike looked as if he was actually moving. Wanting to give it a try, the professor loaned Tarzan his bike with a really big front wheel. While the wild man drove it, Sora shouted in glee as he rode on top of Tarzan on the thick branches and trunks of the jungle. Unfortunately, they almost squished Donald in the process, who quickly jumped out of the way.

 _ **Every gesture**_

 _ **Every move that she makes**_

 _ **Makes me feel like never before**_

After that, Clayton showed Tarzan a map of Africa and another crude drawing of a gorilla, hoping Tarzan could point them out. But the wild mans eyes drifted away towards Jane, who was sketching something on paper, not knowing that it was him that she was sketching. He was so entranced at the sight of her. Could he be...

 _ **Why do I have this growing need to be beside her**_

Seeing Tarzan distracted, Clayton grabbed him by the chin and forced his attention back to the gorilla drawing. But Tarzan simply turned his eyes back to Jane.

 _ **Ooo, these emotions I never knew**_

 _ **Of some other world far beyond this place**_

 _ **Beyond the trees above the clouds**_

Back with his gorilla family, while everyone one else was sleeping, Tarzan was wide awake staring at the night sky, wondering what else could be out there. Early in the morning, while the gorillas were still sleeping, Tarzan quickly snuck off. The only ones who saw him were his adopted mother, Kala, and best friend, Terk. As Kala looked on sadly, knowing she's probably losing her son to these strangers, Terk tried her best to comfort her aunt.

 _ **I see before me a new horizon**_

 _ **I wanna know**_

 _ **Can you show me**_

As Tarzan made it back to base camp, he saw Clayton walking, swinging his arms. Tarzan copied this gesture as Naruto and Sora cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

 _ **I wanna know about these strangers like me**_

 _ **Tell me more**_

 _ **Please show me**_

 _ **Somethings familiar about these strangers like me**_

That's when Tarzan saw Jane in sketching a macaw. He quietly walked up to Jane. Seeing Tarzan, she showed him the unfinished sketch of the bird, but when she turned back to the macaw, it flew away. Jane slumped in disappointment. Tarzan looked at his friend and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

 _ **Come with me now**_

 _ **To see my world**_

Tarzan climbed the vines with Jane on his back until they reached the top. He moved the foliage away, and to Jane's utter amazement an entire flock of macaws perched on branches.

 _ **Where there's beauty beyond your dreams**_

 _ **Can you feel the things I feel**_

 _ **Right now with you**_

Tarzan spread his arms and that sent the macaws flying. The friendly birds perched themselves on the two humans, much to their amusement. Later that night, Tarzan held out his hand to a frightened Jane so they could swing on vines together.

 _ **Take my hand**_

 _ **There's a world I need to know**_

Though she shut her eyes, as soon as Tarzan lept, her eyes snapped open and she was swinging like a natural. Simply enjoying the freedom of life with the man who saved her life. Tarzan joined her and tied their vines together. Their faces were so close that they could kiss, and from the looks of their eyes, they wanted too. Down below, Naruto smiled at the future couple.

The next morning...

"We wasted all this time on what _he_ wants." Clayton exclaimed to everyone as Tarzan fiddled with a model of the solar system. "The boat could arrive any day. Now ask him straight out."

"We can't rush him." Sora argued. "This is his first time seeing other people besides animals. We need more time."

"Time is what we don't have." Donald argued back. Yesterday they received a message from BB-12 that the teleporter would be repaired soon. If the heart of the world was not in Africa then they would have to try their luck in England or back to the _Highwind._ "Either he tells us or we leave."

Seeing as she had no choice, Jane walked up to Tarzan. "Tarzan." She said to get his attention. "Will you take us to the gorillas?" Behind her the others were waiting in anticipation. "Do you understand?"

Tarzan's smile slowly faded. "I understand."

"Ooh!" Jane gasped.

"Good work, Jane." Her father congratulated her.

"We got somewhere." Goofy said while Donald simply nodded. Only Naruto and Sora remain unconvinced.

"Well?" Clayton urged the wild man.

Tarzan finally said, "I can't."

"What?" Everybody but Jane, Naruto, and Sora said.

"Why not, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Kerchak." Was all he said before walking away.

The Portar family sighs. Naruto and Sora looked unsurprising considering that Kerchak would beat them to death if they got close to his troop. Donald gave up and walked away with Goofy following.

 _ **I wanna know**_

 _ **Can you show me**_

 _ **I wanna know about these strangers like me**_

Clayton grabbed Tarzan by his shoulders and spun him around. The hunter grabbed the drawing of the gorilla from his back pocket and jabbed a finger at it, demanding Tarzan tell him about the real animals. Tarzan's response was a simple jump over the hunter. Finally having enough, Clayton ripped the drawing to pieces and glared behind Tarzan's back.

 _ **Tell me more**_

 _ **Please show me**_

 _ **Something's familiar about these strangers like me**_

 _ **I wanna know...**_

As Tarzan moved from slide to slide to see more of the outside world, everyone else was asleep. He switched again and again and again until he stopped at the last slide. This particular one was a man on his knee presenting a bouquet of flowers to a pretty woman. That's when a light bulb went of in Tarzan's head as he looked at a sleeping Jane.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ludicrous!" Clayton shouted to the jungle knowing nobody would hear him from inside the thick tent. "Completely, utterly, ponderously LUDICROUS!" He glared at the nights sky with hatred as he downed a shot of scotch. His sister would kill him if she saw him like this, but he didn't care. All these wasted days to try and find the prize of the century and it was for nothing! All because of that blasted savage! A single gorilla pelt would have gone for a few hundred pounds, maybe a thousand or more. An entire troop would have made him rich. Clayton rubbed his eyes before taking a deep breath and exhaling. Well, the best plan now was to wait for the boat and his men and then go hunting... Throughout the jungle... For months... "I am going to kill them all." He growled through grinding teeth as he downed another shot.

"Want me to help?"

Clayton instantly grabbed his revolver from its holster and aimed it at the jungle where the voice came from. "Who's there?!" But he didn't see anything. Not letting his guard down even for a second, his other hand went to his concealed knife and shouted, "Show yourself!"

"Easy easy, I'm only a friend." Coming out the jungle was a man in a black coat with the hood blocking his face. When he pulled the hood down, it revealed a pale man with long dirty blond hair and two short bangs that framed his face. His bright greens eyes showed this mans intelligence, and the madness behind them. "I only wish to make a deal with you."

Clayton simply raised an eyebrow while still aiming his pistol at the stranger. "What deal?"

"With the gorillas of course. And those meddling scientists and that savage." The stranger rubbed his chin and smiled like a mad man. "My name is Vexen and I can make it worth your while. Though you can get a good price for them at London, I can assure you the black market I know will pay an even better price for those pelts." Vexen wasn't lying. Gorilla pay a good price in the galaxy because they were rare. Though Vexen didn't personally care about munny, they pay for his experiments.

"Hmm." Clayton hummed in thought. More money the better in his opinion. "Very well." He said, holstering his revolver. "Kill these fools, especially the wild one, and you got a deal."

Vexen smirked. "Good. And to help you I can give you the power to control the heartless, the monsters that attacked ms. Porter. But I must warn you, it might hurt."

"Oh please, how bad is-" Clayton screamed in pain as the darkness washed over him. All the while, the occupants in the tent were none the wiser.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Later the next morning, Tarzan grabbed a bouquet of blue flowers as he made his way through the jungle back to the camp. He could hardly contain himself. He'll give these flowers to Jane and she'll stay with him forever. As he did, his two friends, Terk the gorilla and Tantor the elephant watched on.

"Oh, Terk," Tantor gushed as his gorilla friend perched herself on one of his tusks. "I've never seen him so happy."

Terk didn't feel the same. "Eh, I give it a week."

As Tarzan walked towards the camp, he stopped when he saw a surprising sight.

"AYE, CUT HER LOOSE!"

The entire camp was being taken apart piece by piece as big brawny sailors carried everything away. His eyes fallowed where they were going and he saw a strange construct in the water just off the beach. That must be a boat. It was huge! And everyone was heading towards it. Wait! If everyone was leaving, that means...

"Wait, please!" The Professor begged as he tried to stop the sailors. "I've waited thirty years for this, and I won't leave until I see a gorilla." But they just ignore the scientist. Sighing, he spotted Tarzan. "Oh, isn't this dreadful, Tarzan?" But before the wild man could answer, he was plucked up by the back of his shirt by the tent poles. "Whoa! No, no. Wait!"

"I'm coming, Professor!" Goofy shouted as he chased after the sailors.

"Tarzan, jump!"

Tarzan suddenly heard Sora's shout and quickly moved out of the way as another sailor rolled barrels past him, giving Tarzan a scathing glare. Tarzan glared back until he saw his two youngest friends running towards him. "What's happening?"

"The boats here!" Naruto panted. "Everything's being packed up and heading straight to England."

"We tried to stall them, but they wouldn't listen." Sora said. "Clayton and Jane are talking to the captain, but that won't do any good."

Tarzan narrowed his eyes and ran to his crush, passing Donald.

"What's up with him?" The duck asked.

"I think he's going to try to stop Jane from leaving." Naruto answered, running his hand through his hair.

Donald simply rolled his eyes. "Well, tough luck. You get packed as well. We're heading for England then the _Highwind_. And that's final!"

Sora opened his mouth to angrily retort, but Naruto gripped his shoulder and shook his head, his eyes turning red for a split second. Heading the shinobi's advice, Sora backed down as Donald walked off.

After following the voices he knew, Tarzan managed to come across Jane and Clayton talking to the captain

"You're the Captain!" He heard Clayton said. "Just tell them you've had engine trouble and give us two more days."

"And be late at every port from here to London?" The captain exclaimed.

"We'll have come all this way for nothing." Jane argued.

The captain simply shakes his head. "I'm sorry, miss Porter, but I simply can't do it." Then he walked off before Jane could say anything else.

Clayton lets out a growl. "AGH! This is your fault." He blamed Jane. "I should've followed my instincts, and set traps for the beasts."

Jane scoffed as she threw a piece of clothing into her suitcase. "Don't you think _I'm_ disappointed about the gorillas?" Jane snaps shut her suitcase and lifted it into her arms. "Your are absolutely impos-" She suddenly gasps when she walked into Tarzan, destroying his bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Tarzan! I was so afraid you wouldn't come in time. The boats arrived. The boat that's come... To take us home to England. And daddy and I were wond- well, I was wondering, since Naruto and his friends are coming with us, we really hop that you'll come as well. Won't you?"

Tarzan had a thoughtful look on his face until he said, "Go see England today, come home tomorrow."

Jane's smile fell. "Oh, no. Well, you see, it would be very difficult to come back... ever." In more ways then one. This expedition and research was funded by the scientific community in London and considering they have nothing on the gorillas, they will never get funding again. That, and the trip from Africa to England was a good month or more.

"Not come back?" Tarzan said, heartbroken.

"Oh, no, no. I know it sounds awful but you belong with us. With people."

"Jane must stay with Tarzan!" The gorilla raised man argued, going down to one knee and presenting Jane with two flowers left from the bouquet.

"Wha- stay here?" She stuttered, on of her hands reaching for the flowers, only for her suitcase to open up and deposit her clothing on the ground. "Oh, no, no. My laundry." She sets the suit case on the ground and started picking up her clothes. "No, I can't stay. Look, I've got- I've got my father and-"

"Jane, stay." Tarzan said, lightly grabbing her arm.

"But-"

"Please."

Jane sighs before finally saying. "I... can't." Then she ran off crying her eyes out. Watching this, Sora and Naruto sigh while Donald gave Jane a pitied look before shaking it off and walking away.

Clayton, after getting a good show out of this, chuckles. "Women!" He said, getting Tarzan's attention. "How typical!" He reached into a passing box carried by two men and pulled out a wine bottle and two wine glasses. "Thank you, Jones. Even if you hadn't grown up a savage you'd be lost." Clayton poured the alcoholic drink on the glasses and passed one to Tarzan. "There are no trails through a woman's heart."

Tarzan looks down in sadness. "Jane is going."

"Yes. If only she could've spent more time with the gorillas. She's so disappointed. Crushed really." Clayton smirks as he swished the wine around. "Sorry, old boy." Clayton clinked his glass against Tarzan's and downed it in one gulp, after which he set's it on the grandfather clocked that was being moved. "Oh, well. I'd best get Jane's things to the ship." Clayton closed the suitcase shut and hefted it over his shoulder.

Before he got too far, Tarzan called out. "Clayton!" The hunter stopped, a grin appearing on his face. "If Jane sees gorillas, she stays?"

"Say, that's why she came, isn't it?" _'Like talking with a five year old.'_ Clayton thought bitterly.

Tarzan knew this wasn't an easy choice. If he did this, he would have betrayed his foster family and Kerchak would never forgive him. If he didn't, he would never see Jane again. Tarzan made his choice. "I'll do it."

Clayton walks up to Tarzan and patted his shoulder. "Good man! Snipes?"

"Sir?" A sailor said, walking up to the hunter.

Clayton passed Jane's case to Snipes and said, "Get the boys together. There's gonna be a change of plans." Snipes grinned.

"I don't like the looks of this." Naruto said urgently as he and Sora watched from the sidelines. "Clayton's a hunter. He didn't give up and practically guilt tripped Tarzan into helping him."

"You think somethings up?" Sora asked.

Naruto shakes his head. "I don't know. Last time something like this happened my team was almost killed. Keep your eyes open."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Tarzan was leading everyone to the nesting grounds. They made their way through the jungle near a large waterfall. Not surprising gorillas would choose this spot. Close to a water source and plenty of vegetation. After a while, Tarzan appeared and the first one to see him was his mother, the brown gorilla Kala. As she walked to her adopted son, she stopped when she saw Tarzan helping Jane up. Fallowing them was Naruto, who had no problem climbing up, Sora, Donald and Goofy, who looked dead beat tired. The last two were the professor, who looked thrilled, and Clayton.

Kala's eyes widen in surprise and horror. Kerchak was not going to like this,

Jane was the first to see the gorilla matriarch. "Oh, everyone look!"

The professor looked giddy.

"Careful, professor." Clayton warned, his hands tensed, ready to grab his gun.

Jane smiled. "She's beautiful."

"She's my mother." Tarzan said, getting a look of surprise from Jane.

"Th-this is your... mother."

"Guess she did a good job in raising you." Naruto said, making sure to keep his distance when he saw the scared look on the gorillas face.

"Thank you." Tarzan said. Then he started hooting to get his mother to come over, but Kala backs away in fear.

"Wha-wha-what's happening?" The professor asked.

"I don't know, daddy." Jane answered as Kala started walking away further.

"Oh, it's getting away!" Clayton exclaimed, running over, only to be stopped by Sora.

"Don't!" Sora warned the hunter. "You'll only frighten her more. She's scared. She's never seen people before."

"He's right, Mr. Clayton." Jane said before walking over as Tarzan kept trying to calm his mother with hoots. Fallowing this, Jane dropped to her knees and started hooting as well, to show Kala she meant no harm.

Professor Archimedes nodded. "Oh, yes. Absolutely, my dear. Good idea." The he did the same thing.

Clayton growls in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to be nice." Naruto said. "You should try it." Then the ninja followed with hooting as well.

"Naruto!" Donald exclaimed. "Stop that! Sora, Goofy do something!" But the new keyblader and captain of the guard simply fallowed Naruto's lead. "Oh, brother!"

"Do you want to frighten them off?" Clayton said to them. "Get up! Get..." He trailed off when he looked up. "Don't get up."

"What?" Donald exclaimed. When he fallowed the hunters eyes, his own eyes widen in surprise. "You gotta be kidding me."

Revealing themselves from the trees were gorillas of all sizes. The rest of the troop. Jane stood up, her gaze traveling all over the area as she saw her dream come true right in front of her. All because of one wild man.

"Woah." Naruto and Sora gasped in awe. The professor simply fainted while Clayton grinned.

"Golly. There sure are a lot of them." Goofy said, keeping his eyes out for a particularly large one. "Where's this Karchak guy?"

Tarzan puts a finger to his lips. "I have him distracted." Though it might end bad later on, he had Terk and Tantor disguised as Jane and the Professor respectively to distract Kerchak knowing the silverback would chase them. Tarzan owed his friends.

That's when Jane heard chattering and looked down to see three baby gorillas staring at her in curiosity. She dropped back down to her knees, making them back up, and said, "Hello." One of the babies grunted and beats his chest and spun around, only to fall into Jane's arms. She chuckled. "It's very nice to meet you too."

Then other two gorilla babies walked up to Naruto and started climbing his legs. "Hey, get off!" Naruto laughed as the gorillas climbed onto his shoulders. Sora tried to help, only for one of them to jump on his head, making him laugh.

Goofy chuckled as he saw some gorillas inspecting the professor. Then when the professor was close to waking up, one of the gorillas grabbed his leg and easily lifted him up in the air. "Hello. Hello. Uh, Archimedes Q. Porter at your service." The professor greeted with one of his hands out for a handshake. Of course the gorillas didn't know this and one of them gripped his hand hard, making him wince in pain. "Aah! Quite a grip you've got." Then he was placed back on his feet. "Oh, thank you." Then one of them plucked a bug out of his hair and ate it. "Oh is that one of mine?" The other gorillas started grooming him for more bugs. "Oh, this is wonderful, Mr. Clayton. Look! Look! Social grooming."

Clayton rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, Professor." He said as he dabbed a pencil on his tongue before marking an X on the map he was holding with a trail that lead from the beach to the nesting grounds. "Our dream has come true." He grinned maliciously as he gazed at the boat that was waiting in the water off the beach.

Donald narrowed his eyes at this as he could have sworn he saw a wisp of smoke coming off his body.

Then a gorilla tried to grab the map from Clayton's hands. "Give me that!" The hunter growled, ripping the map away. Then another gorilla tried to grab it from above and he smacked it away. "Hey, what are you doing? Stop that! Stop!" Then his pencil was taken followed by the map. "Hold on, now! Leave that!" He shouted when his shotgun was taken. "That is not to be played with!" Donald burst out laughing.

Jane giggled as one of the babies started playing with her hair. Then Tarzan hooted and the three ran to the wild man and started play wrestling with him. Jane chuckled and walked up to the group. "Can you teach me?" She asked Tarzan.

"Speak gorilla?"

"Mmh, yes."

Tarzan placed the babies down and went, "Ooooee."

"Ooooee." Jane copied.

"Ehooo."

"Ehooo."

"Ooh ooh ah ah!" Naruto hooted, only for the babies to tackle him to the ground. "What did I say?!"

"That usually means play time." Tarzan said as he laughed along with Jane and Sora.

"Ow! One of them bit me!"

"Yeah, be careful. They bite."

Kala watched from the sidelines, surprised at how friendly these people were.

Tarzan slowly turned to Jane and asked, "Jane stay with Tarzan?"

Before she could say anything, Terk and Tantor burst through the jungle and tumbled until they landed roughly on the ground.

"Okay." Was all Naruto could say when he saw the gorilla dressed as Jane and the elephant with a fake professor puppet on his trunk.

"Is that my dress?" Jane asked.

"Oh, no." Tarzan dreaded, knowing that if those two were here, then that meant...

Kerchak roared as he smashed through bamboo, startling everyone and getting their attention. That's when he saw his troop with the outsiders, his eyes widening in surprise at how they could have found his family.

"Uh daddy." Jane warned her father as she backed up.

"Uh oh." Goofy gulped as he put his shield up while Naruto and Sora summoned their keyblades and Donald prepared his wand.

Tarzan hooted, trying to calm Kerchak, but all he saw was betrayal in the silverbacks eyes. That's when Kerchak saw Clayton going tug of war for his shotgun from the gorilla who had it.

"Give it to me!" The hunter shouted as he kicked the gorilla away and pointed it at him.

"Stop!" Donald shouted, but it was too late.

Kerchak roared in anger and charged at Clayton, who froze in fear as the large muscly beast knocked the gun from his hands and slammed him to the ground. Reacting fast, Tarzan tackled Kerchak and tried to hold him off, only for the silverback to throw him away like a rag doll. Kerchak charged again, only for Tarzan to quickly recover and wrap his arms around Kerchak's neck. Try as he might, the alpha just couldn't dislodge the ape man, no matter how hard he thrashed about. Despite this, Kerchak still advanced towards the group.

"GO!" Tarzan shouted to his friends as he kept his grip on Kerchak.

Heading the advice, everyone started running, only for Jane to stop. "Wait! Wait! Tarzan!"

"Go! Now!"

The professor grabbed his daughters arm. "Jane, quickly! Hurry! Come along." He managed to get Jane moving and they ran. Clayton gave the gorillas one last glare before fallowing.

"We can't leave him!" Sora shouted as he attempted to help Tarzan, only for Naruto to stop him.

"Are you crazy!?" The ninja exclaimed. "That gorilla will break you in half! Run!" Goody and Donald grabbed Sora and they ran as fast as they could.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay stop." Naruto suddenly said, causing the rest of his team to skid to a stop.

"Now what?!" Donald exclaimed angrily.

"You guys make sure everyone gets back safe, I'm gonna find Tarzan."

"What?!" Goofy shouted. "But Kerchak-"

"Won't find me." Naruto interrupted. "I've been in places like this before. I'm a ninja after all, stealth is my forte."

"Let me come with you." Sora begged.

Naruto thought about it, but decided against it. "Sorry, but you aren't trained like me. Besides, I have a feeling I know what Tarzan's going through." Before the rest of the team could say anything, Naruto shunshined out in a swirl of leaves.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It took a while, but he found Tarzan just gazing at the jungle. Naruto slowly walked up to the wild man, and if he saw the ninja he didn't say anything, but Naruto knew he did. He sat next to Tarzan and after a few minutes started up a conversation. "You all right?"

"I betrayed my family." Tarzan finally said. "Kerchak told me to care for them, and I lead you all right to them."

"I'm guessing there's more to this."

"It all started when I was a baby. Kerchak and most of the troop never accepted me. Only when I started proving myself as an ape did they accept me. Kerchak did after I saved his life from the leopard, Sabor."

"Hah." Naruto laughed at a cat being beaten. "You know. You and I share the same life. My people were the same. They thought that because I was different that I wasn't worth their time. Then I proved them wrong. Though, I honestly don't know how we can fix this mess."

"Maybe I can help."

Both turn around to see Kala walking towards them. She nodded at Naruto. "Hello there, young one."

"Hello." Naruto greeted with a smile... before it just came to him. "We can understand each other?!" _'Kurama?'_

 ** _'Just thought I'd make it easier for you.'_**

Tarzan looked surprised, but Kala simply shrugged. "I've seen stranger. Come with me, Tarzan. There's something I've should have shown you a long time ago. You might as well come along too, young one."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After a long walk, the group came upon a large tree with a house in it. Walking in, Tarzan looked around in a daze, as if he'd been here before. Like a distant memory. He then saw a crib with a blanket in it. Picking it up, Tarzan took a long sniff and smelled himself and another scent that seemed so long ago. Cradling it, he looked around with fragile memories starting to come back. Naruto took a step and heard a crack sound. Looking down, he saw a broken picture frame. The ninja bent down and grabbed it before handing it to Tarzan.

The wild man wiped away the smudge from the frame and looked shocked. In it was a picture of a happy family. A man, a woman and a baby. Tarzan squinted his eyes and saw that the baby had the same green eyes like him. "Is this... me?"

Kala nodded sadly. Naruto simply stood there.

"And this is my father and, and..." Tarzan turned to look at his adopted mother.

"Now you know." Kala said. "Tarzan, I just want you top be happy, whatever you decide." Then she walked out to leave Tarzan alone so he could decide, and she would support him. No matter what. Naruto followed after giving Tarzan a respectful nod.

Tarzan just stood there, gazing at the photo. It took awhile, but he finally made his decision. One that he hoped he wouldn't regret.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After what felt like hours, Tarzan finally stepped out of the tree house. He walked out wearing a human suit with shoes and everything. Naruto felt like he didn't even recognize his friend. Kala just looked heartbroken as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Tarzan walked up to the gorilla, wiped away her tears, and lightly cupped her face in his hands, like he was afraid she would disappear. "No matter where I go, you will always be my mother."

"And you will always be in my heart." Kala sobbed as she buried her face in Tarzan's chest.

Naruto looked on, his own tears threatening to fall. A part of him wants to tell Tarzan that this was a mistake, that he should stay with his real family, but another part of him knew he couldn't, that this was Tarzan's choice and he wanted to be with the woman he loved. _'Why are these things so complicated?'_

For once, Kurama didn't have an answer. After everything he went through with his previous hosts, life will always be complicated.

Tarzan soon lets his mother go, but not before giving one last loving look, and walked down the stairs of the tree house.

Naruto walked up to Kala and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kala sniffed and wiped away the tears. "Don't be. A mother knows when her child must leave to make it in the world on his own." Turning her head to face the child, she saw a look that Tarzan always had when he was sad. "I know that look." Kala reached up and grabbed the ninja in a soft hug, startling him. Naruto didn't fight and hugged back. "Take care of yourself as well, young one."

Naruto nodded. He lets go and fallows after Tarzan even with tears still falling from his eyes. His last thought was how amazing a mother Kala is, and how amazing his mother might have been.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The was just finishing its morning rise as Tarzan and Naruto walked along the beach to where everyone was waiting for them by rowboats.

"Tarzan!" Jane exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad you and Naruto found us in time."

"Yeah, we were just about to row off." Sora said. Then he saw the sad look on Naruto's face as the ninja gazed at the path they came from. "Are you alright?"

Naruto simply sighs. "Ask me again later." He said, patting Sora on the shoulder before boarding the rowboat.

Soon after, they set towards the boat, not knowing an elephant and gorilla on the beach.

"Oh, Tarzan, you can't imagine what's in store for you." Jane gleefully said as the rowboat bobbed next to the boat and a ladder was extended from the deck with the Professor being the first one to climb. "You're going to see the world. Everyone's going to want to meet you. Kings, scientists, and famous writers."

"Yes, Darwin and Kipling." The professor exclaimed. "Queen Victoria."

"And I haven't met her, but I heard she's awfully nice."

Tarzan smiled. "And I'll be with Jane?"

Jane blushes as she hummed with excitement. "Yes, with Jane." She tried to reach for the ladder, but missed. "Oh slippery." Tarzan helped her up.

Donald was next, but before he climbed, he turned to his team. "Don't get comfortable." And then climbed followed by Goofy.

Sora didn't even argue with the duck and climbed. Naruto was next, but before he could do that, he turned to see Tarzan gazing at his jungle home one last time. "You gonna be alright?" Tarzan looked down, but nodded. Shrugging, the ninja climbed up and stood next to a shocked Sora. "What's up with you?" Then he saw it. "Uh, Tarzan? You might wanna join us really quickly right now please."

Confused, Tarzan climbed up to join his friends and was shocked to see burly sailors stalking towards them. They looked around to see the rest of the crew and captain tied up and their friends being dragged away. Donald and Goofy struggled as best they could, but the men that were holding them were too strong.

"Tarzan!" Jane shouted. The man that was holding her placed his hand over her mouth, but Jane simply bit it and yelled out, "Tarzan!" Before being dragged away.

"Get 'em!" One of the sailors shouted.

That was all the incentive they needed. Tarzan jumped over them and onto a large cage. Naruto and Sora both ran off in different directions. Naruto summoned his keyblade and strikes one of them in the head. "Back off, assholes!" He shouted as he jumped up the stairs.

Tarzan climbed to the top of the sails and looked down to see Jane and everyone else dragged below deck into the cargo hold. He tried to jump, but one of the sailors grabbed his foot. Tarzan grabbed the beam and kicked the man in the face. Finally he jumped towards the funnel. But, because it was metal he couldn't get a good grip on it. Then he heard a familiar sound and he looked up to see a monkey heartless. The powerwild simply blinked before stepping on Tarzan's fingers. The wild man yelled in pain and was forced to let go. He smashed onto a wooden crate. Too weak a couple of sailors acted quickly and grabbed his arms.

"Tarzan!" Sora shouted, preparing to use his keyblade to fight them off, but a sniperwild heartless shot the weapon from his hand. Before Sora could summon it back, a sailor tackled him to the ground and more restrained him.

Naruto growls in anger at the sight of his friends heart, his eyes turning red. Just as he was about to jump in, a gunshot ranged throughout the deck.

"What's going on here?!" Clayton shouted, his gun still smoking.

"Clayton!" Tarzan pleaded. "Clayton! Help!"

The Hunter looked at Tarzan in mock forgetfulness. "Have we met?" Tarzan looked at him in shock. Clayton moved his gun under Tarzan's chin and forced him to look up. "Ah, yes. The ape man."

Tarzan growled. "Clayton, you you-" Just as he was about to attack, Clayton smacked Tarzan in the gun with his gun, making him fall to his knees with a groan of pain.

Naruto was practically shaking in rage.

Clayton breathed and holstered his gun. "So sorry about the rude welcome, old boy." Sora was dragged next to Tarzan. "And to you as well, young man, but I couldn't have you all making a scene when we put your furry friends in their cages. which reminds me. NARUTO! Surrender or your friends die!" To emphasize this, he grabbed his pistol and pointed it at Sora's head. Seconds later Naruto appeared and he was subdued. "That's what I thought. You heroes and your bleeding hearts."

"Why?" Tarzan demanded.

Clayton simply chuckled. "Why? For 300 pounds sterling a head. Actually, I have you to thank, my boy. Couldn't have done it without you."

Tarzan's eyes widen in realization. He led them to his troop. Clayton knows where they are. The troop always moves on after sometime, but considering what happened the other day, they will be moving soon. But not soon enough. They aren't fast enough.

"What's the point of all this?!" Naruto shouted. "You call yourself a hunter? And where did these heartless come from?!"

Clayton simply rolled his eyes as a powerwild climbed onto his shoulders. "Given to me by a wealthy benefactor who'll probably pay even more then what I can get in London." He scratched the heartless behind the ear. "And considering he has these beasts, I'm inclined to believe the black cloaked fellow."

Naruto's and Sora's eyes widen when they heard this. Just like back with Team _Vyper_.

Finally, Clayton spun around and marched off. "Lock them up with the others. We're going hunting."

Tarzan released one final yell of defiance before being dragged below deck.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tarzan growls in anger and annoyance as he smashed himself against the bulkhead, trying to free himself and everyone else. Though, all this is doing is hurting himself. He wasn't the only one as Naruto fallowed the wild mans lead. Anger coursed through him. How could he have been so stupid?! He should have sensed something wrong with Clayton from the beginning. Now he's going after the gorillas with the intent to skin them and sell their pelts for money. The babies. Kerchak. Kala... That last thought urged Naruto more as he smashed against the bars up top, but a magical barrier stopped him, which was why keyblades were useless.

"Tarzan, Naruto it's no use!" Jane pleaded to her friends to try and stop them from hurting themselves. "Don't."

Sora simply shook his head and buried his face in his hands. Goofy and Donald and the professor sat sadly, unable to do anything.

Tarzan panted as he was about to do it again, but Jane ran up to him. He spun around and growled, but stop when he saw who it was. "Clayton." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Clayton." Jane said coldly. "Clayton betrayed us all. I'm so sorry Tarzan."

"No." Tarzan argued. "I did this. I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right."

Naruto groans as he rubbed his shoulders. "Not going to give up. Can't give up."

"What else can we do?" Sora said sadly. "It's hopeless."

That one word made Donald freeze. He spun around angrily and shouted, "What do you mean it's hopeless?! You lose that and you got nothing left!" He stood up and walked to the bulkhead. "I for one am not giving on those innocent animals! Especially if the heartless are involved."

"Golly, Donald." Goofy said, scratching the side of his head. "What are you gonna do? Magic isn't gonna help us right now."

"I don't need it!" Donald exclaimed, pushing up his sleeves. "By his majesty, we _will_ get out!" The duck pulled is arm back and punched the metal wall, causing the ship to lurch, making everyone fall to the ground and slide down.

The professor popped his head from between Tarzan and Jane. "By Jove, Donald. What great strength you have."

Donald rubbed the side his head. "Uh, that wasn't me."

Then the ship lurched to other side.

"What was that?" Jane said, confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Naruto responded.

Then they heard a loud trumpet fallowed by an elephant foot breaking through the ceiling and stop right above the Professors head. "That sounded just like an elephant."

"Tantor!" Tarzan exclaimed, the elephant trumpeting in victory. "Thanks guys."

Tarzan jumped out fallowed by Naruto and thew wild man was immediately hugged by a female gorilla. "I thought I would never see you again, and here you are!" The gorilla cried.

The elephant grabbed the gorilla with his trunk. "Sometimes you embarrass me."

Naruto looked around the deck and saw every bad guy knocked out and what looks to be disappearing smoke, indicating the pachyderm also took out some heartless. "You did all this? Go Tantor."

"Much obliged." Tantor said while Terk rolled her eyes. Then both their eyes widen in surprise. "He speaks animal?!"

Instead of answering, Tarzan leaped from the boat and into the water.

Naruto smirked. "Yes I do. Now if you excuse me." The ninja jumped off the boat and landed on the water, using his chakra to run too the beach where Tarzan was already at.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kerchak patrolled through the nesting grounds to keep watch on his troop while they slept before they moved out at first light to a new location. Somewhere far from the ocean this time. Very inland and thick in vegetation where no human would find them again. Then the silverbacks thoughts went to Tarzan. Despite not being a gorilla and not trusting the wild man when he was a child, Kerchak grew to respect Tarzan. Even liking him. But after what happened, it doesn't look like Tarzan's coming back. Looking at his mate, Kala, he saw her hang her head sadly. That was enough proof that Tarzan's gone.

Just then, a loud explosion was heard. Kerchak looked up to see a red flare fly into the air before exploding, casting the entire nesting ground in red light. Every gorilla woke up is distress. Kerchak looked behind him to see over two dozen hunters and heartless approach from a distance. Seeing the great apes, the hunters unleashed yells while the heartless roared, both running straight to the troop.

Kerchak roared, charging straight towards his enemies. He managed to crush a few monkey heartless with his big arms, but then a couple of hunters fired a large thick net that trapped the silverback. All Kerchak could do was watch as the rest of his family was rounded up and put into cages

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tarzan and Naruto ran as fast as they could. Not willing to stop even for a second, even when their legs began to tire they forced on. The wild man tore off all his clothes and stripped down back to his loincloth.

"We're going to need reinforcements!" Naruto shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" Tarzan responded. On the way they passed animals that looked at them in surprise and fallowed after them. Hippos, rhinos, elephants and even baboons.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kerchak was finally able to free himself when he saw Kala being the last to be captured. Before he could do anything, hunters with whips caught him by the arms, forced him on his back to the ground, and threw another net on him. Heartless came next and jumped around him, preparing to attack.

Clayton walked to the gorilla, loading bullets into his shotgun. "Ah, I remember you." He said, getting Karchak's attention when the hunter cocked his gun. "I think this one will be better off stuffed." Clayton pointed his gun at Kerchak. The heartless moved out of the way. Clayton's finger slowly pulled the trigger, a feral smile plastered on his face, his eyes practically glowing...

"AHH AHH AAAAAAAHH OOOO AHHH AAAAHHH AAAAHHH AAAAHHH!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as a loud yell permeated throughout the area. Seconds later, Tarzan, Naruto and a heard of wild animals burst thought the jungle. Tarzan kicked Clayton in the face before he could fire. Every hunter and heartless moved out the way before they were trampled. Clayton attempted to run, but then ran back when Tantor bursts through with Jane, Archimedes, Terk and the rest of Team _Highwind_ on his back.

"Charge!" The professor shouted as Tantor plowed through a group of heartless.

Clayton growls in rage and smashed his fists on the ground. "Unbelievable! Plan B."

Tarzan ran to Kerchak and ripped the net off his leader. "You came back?" The silverback said in surprise.

"I came home." Tarzan responded with a smile.

Kerchak smiled back, then he pushed Tarzan out of the way and smashed his fist into the face of a hunter that was sneaking up to Tarzan with a billy club.

The animals and humans and two anthros fought against the heartless and hunters with fury. Tantor grabbed a powerwild and used it as a weapon to smack other heartless; Sora and Naruto used their keyblades to unlock the cages to the gorillas; And Donald and Goofy fought back to back with wand and shield respectively.

A few hunters ran screaming into a cage from Terk, who's mouth was covered in foam to simulate her ferocity as she roared at them. The gorilla smirked at their scared faces and wiped the spit from her mouth, only to back up in fear when another hunter appeared with a boarding pike pointed at her face. The hunter chuckled, thinking of how an easy kill this was going to be, only for him to be covered in head to toe in ice.

Donald huffed and nodded at Terk before going after a heartless, not seeing the dreamy look on the gorillas face. "My hero."

While Tarzan freed gorillas from nets with his stone knife, Clayton observed from a distance, a look of pure rage on his face. "You there!" He shouted to a couple of hunters who were carrying the cage containing Kala. "Take what you can back to the boat!" Both nodded and started running, Kala making hooting noises. "I've got some hunting to do."

Jane heard the hooting and turned around to see Kala being taken away. Jumping off Tantor, she grabbed a vine and swung to the hunters, kicking one of them to the ground. She lets go and landed, only for the other hunter to stalk straight towards her. Then a sharp whistle was heard. Both looked up to see over a dozen Naruto shadow clones in the tree glaring at him. The real Naruto smirked. "Now's the part where you run." The hunter heeded the ninjas advice and ran for it, the clones chasing after him.

Jane and the real Naruto ran to Kala's cage as the gorilla hooted for rescue. "Don't worry, Kala." Naruto said, summoning his Keyblade. With a simple tap, the cage opened up and Kala got out.

The gorilla breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, young one."

Naruto smiled. "No problem." Then kicked the other hunter in the face when he tried to get up from the ground.

A gunshot rang out and Naruto cried out in pain when a bullet grazed his arm. Hearing this, Kerchak turned to see Clayton loading another bullet into his gun as Kala and Jane helped Naruto. Seeing that the child saved his mate, Kerchak roared in anger and charged towards Clayton with an intent to smash the man to a bloody pulp. Clayton simply turned the gun on him and fired, hitting the silverback in the chest.

Tarzan ran to his leader, and seeing both him and Naruto hurt, charged Clayton with a yell of anger, only to get smacked away by an unseen force. Clayton smirked. "You have friends. So do I." Suddenly, the air shimmered behind him. Appearing out of nowhere, a giant green chameleon heartless appeared. It is the Stealth Sneak. A long pink tongue slithered our of its mouth and grabbed Clayton and placed the hunter on its back.

"Why can't the universe ever work with us?!" Sora exclaimed.

Clayton's response was firing his shotgun at Tarzan, who moved out of the way and climbed into the trees. "Hiding are we? Go on!" The hunter mocked. He then aimed at Sora, who wised up and fallowed Tarzan. And just before he could fire at Naruto, the ninja pushed Jane and Kala out of the way and climbed. "I could use a challenge, because after I get rid of you three, rounding up your little ape family will be all too easy!" Clayton jabbed his boots into the Stealth Sneaks side and the heartless climbed after the heroes.

"Climb!" Tarzan shouted at his friends. "Use the trees to your advantage. The monsters too big."

"That's usually worse!" Naruto exclaimed, thankful that his healing factor fixed his arm. Thunder was heard, indicating a storm to appear soon. "Damn it all." He sighed before looking down to see Clayton and his pet gaining speed. "Guys hide!" Tarzan and Sora heeded his advice and hid in the darkness.

The Stealth Sneak stopped on a branch and Clayton surveyed the canopy. His keen eyes scanning the darkness for a glimpse of a single movement. Just then Tarzan attacked from above and kicked Clayton off the heartless. Before he could help his master, the Stealth Sneak was piled on by dozens of Naruto's.

Tarzan and Clayton landed on another branch, with the hunters gun falling over. Tarzan fought, but Clayton rolled over and attempted to strangle Tarzan, but the wild man placed his feet on Clayton's stomach and pushed, sending the hunter falling and hitting some branches on the way. Clayton landed on one, shook his head, and sees his shotgun caught in vines. Smiling, he reached for it only for Tarzan to grab his foot and pull the hunter away from the weapon. Tarzan jumped over an grabbed the gun, aiming it at Clayton just as he got up.

Clayton didn't even looked scared. "Go ahead, shoot me."

Looking down from fighting the Stealth Sneak, Sora saw this and shouted, "No, Tarzan!"

Naruto heard this and looked down as well, his eyes widening. "Don't do it." He whispered urgently. "Not like this. You're better then him."

Clayton chuckled. "Be a man."

Tarzan growled and shoved the barrel at Clayton's throat. The hunter gave him a defying glare and then-

"PEW!"

Naruto and Sora breathed a sigh of relief when Tarzan didn't pull the trigger, simply making a gun noise with his mouth.

Clayton flinched at first, only to look at Tarzan in surprise, actually shocked the savage didn't have the balls to kill him.

"Not a man like you!" Tarzan exclaimed, smashing the gun on the tree branch, destroying it.

In anger, Clayton unsheathed his knife and went at Tarzan like a maniac. The wild man jumped back and slid down vines to safety, but Clayton fallowed after him.

Naruto released a yell of annoyance and turned to Sora. "Fastball!"

Nodding, Sora stood ready with his keyblade out. With the other clones distracting the Stealth Sneak, Naruto summoned more clones. The original grabbed Sora by the legs, fallowed by clone that grabbed his. Then another and another ad soon over a roped of Naruto's was made. Togethor, they pulled themselves back with all their strength and flung Sora like a whip. The keyblader flew through the air towards the heartless, and at the last second, the clones poofed away, the smoke distracting the Stealth Sneak for Sora to deliver the final slash. The heartless groaned and fell over towards the jungle floor before dissipating into darkness, the giant pink heart floating way.

Despite the fact that his monster was dead, Clayton wouldn't rest until he killed the savage that ruined his big chance at riches. Clayton didn't care is he won or lost, so long as Tarzan dies. He slashed and stabbed away, cutting more vines then flesh. One of the vines caught on his wrist. Seeing this, Tarzan threw more vines at Clayton and caught both his legs. Then Tarzan reached up with his feet and pulled down a score of vines, all of them covering Clayton and trapping him.

Undeterred, Clayton ripped through the vine at his wrist with his teeth and proceeded to hack away at the other vines, not knowing other vines wrapping around his neck. But Tarzan saw. "Clayton!" He tried to warn the hunter, but Clayton wouldn't listen. "Clayton, don't!" Then Clayton cut the last vine and fell.

Clayton screamed, desperately reaching for anything to grab onto, the vine on his neck slowly tightening with each second until, finally, the vine went straight and a sickening snap was heard.

Tarzan, Naruto and Sora landed on the ground, the lighting illuminating the jungle showing the hanged body of Clayton as it started raining. Sora looked away, unable to bear the sight. Tarzan stared in horror. And Naruto simply stared at the corpse in disappointment that, in the end, it was Clayton's own anger and bloodlust that killed him.

Jane walked up and consoled them. Then they saw the gorilla troop hovering around Kerchak. Tarzan came forward. Kala gave her adopted son a shake of heard. Kerchak wasn't going to make it and she wanted him to leave this world peacefully without regrets. Knowing this, Tarzan slowly walked towards his leader.

"Nothing you can do to help?" Sora asked Donald as he and Naruto stood next to him and Goofy.

Donald shakes his head sadly. "I might be the kings head mage, but healing something like this is beyond me. I'm sorry."

Kerchak opened his eyes to see Tarzan walking up to him. "Tarzan." He weakly said.

"Kerchak..." Tarzan sobbed. "Forgive me."

Kerchak shakes his head. "No. Forgive me for not understanding... That you have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now."

Tarzan's eyes widen. Kerchak has just made him chief. "No, Kerchak."

"Take care of them... My son..." Kerchak placed his paw on Tarzan's shoulder. The wild man's eyes teared up as he gripped his lea- his fathers paw. "Take care of them." Then his eyes closed and his grip on Tarzan's shoulder went limp before it fell to the ground.

Tarzan reached out with his arms, cradling Kerchak's body before burying his face into his fathers chest and cried. The other gorillas mourned their leader. The professor and Jane held each other for comfort. Goofy sobbed into his arm and Donald looked away to hide his tears while Naruto and Sora openly cried.

Tarzan sets Kerchak's body to the ground and turned to his troop. Knowing they now look to him for guidance and safety, Tarzan stood on all fours with a straight posture and his head held high. With everyone giving smiles, he beats his chest. Before he left though, there was one more thing to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After a very eventful and emotional morning where Jane and Archimedes decided to stay in Africa with Tarzan, the gorilla raised man lead team Highwind, Jane, the professor, Terk and Kala through the jungle towards a colossal tree. It was immense, easily dwarfing every other tree for miles. They reached the hallowed inside where the core of the tree was actually glowing.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"The heart of the jungle." Tarzan answered. "For a long time, much life has existed from this tree."

"Looks like magic." Goofy said.

Tarzan shrugged. "After everything we saw, I wouldn't put it against it." He then placed a hand on his ear and everyone became quiet. Within seconds, they heard running water.

"The waterfalls..." Jane said. "They're echoing all the way here."

Tarzan nodded. "Friends here. Friends there. Friends in our hearts."

"Hearts..." Sora muttered. "They were never here."

"Not exactly." Naruto said. "Friends are always there. In your hearts so long as you never forget them. You'll find them."

The professor chuckled. "I get. Clayton lost his heart. We didn't. We were stronger."

Both Sora and Donald sighed before turning to each other. "I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"I never should have said those things to you about your friends." Donald said.

Sora smirked. "And I should never probably drive again."

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted.

Goofy chuckled and grabbed all three in a hug. "All for one and one for all, huh."

Then the glow became brighter and when Sora walked up to it, it revealed itself to be blue butterflies. They all flew into the sky except for one. It glowed even brighter then before and, just like back in Wonderland, Naruto and Sora were transported to the heart of the world, aimed their keyblades at the heart, and locked it.

"What was that?" Kala asked in surprise.

"A new rode has opened." Naruto said sadly. "So we gotta leave, but-"

"Say no more." Tarzan interrupted, walking up to his new friends and shook their hands. "Other people need help, just always know we'll be in your hearts and in your memories."

"Since when did you become all spiritual?" Jane giggled.

Tarzan laughed. "When I read your books."

Then Terk walked up to Donald and bumped against him. Donald looked at her in surprise when he saw the dreamy look in Terk's eyes.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Kala sighed.

"Huh?!" Donald exclaimed in shock. "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

Everyone simply laughed at Donald's misfortune.

* * *

 **Me: Man, its somewhat easier to write these stories when you're using Netflix and Hulu. The problem is sometimes I get lazy. Does that happen to anyone else? Also sorry if the fight didn't do so well or the ending didn't end, it's not easy to finish a chapter when you're freaking city was just attacked by a crazed gunmen shooting into a crowd of people who were just here to enjoy country music and the fact that my sister was there didn't help either!  
**

 **I'm sorry, it's been a real emotional time and I hope everyone can understand. It might be a while before another chapter comes up.**


End file.
